To Mend A Wild Heart
by jacklavigne
Summary: The Conqueror is fighting inner demons after Cleopatra's slave's betrayal. But with security problems, a royal wedding, plans to conquer Rome and a palace full of famous people, the Conqueror finds herself losing the battle with the beast inside of her. Until someone shows up at her palace for the Spring festival. This is the sequel to, To Tame A Wild Heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: The Conqueror is fighting inner demons after Cleopatra's slave's betrayal. But with security problems, a royal wedding, plans to conquer Rome and a palace full of famous people, the Conqueror finds herself losing the battle with the beast inside of her. Until someone shows up at her palace for the Spring festival. This is the sequel to, To Tame A Wild Heart._

_Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm uploading the first chapter of my new story, sequel to To Tame A Wild Heart. It's just a little bit of a taste, until I've finished my other story, and then I'll start updating this for real. If you want to email me about it, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com _

_Thank you. _

_Disclaimer: Xena, Gabrielle and all the other characters from Xena, The Warrior Princess don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I will return them once it has been finished, sadly. The lyrics in the prologue are from the song 'Shake it Off' by Florence and the Machine and also do not belong to me. It is my favourite song though 3_

_Violence: There will be graphic violence in this story, as the Conqueror is a bit angry, alot of the time. Though, she doesn't want to be the monster that she's turning into, so she's trying to be nicer._

_Subtext: Subtext is maintext in this fanfiction. There will be graphic scenes of two women making love, and having sex (which will be quite rough considering the Conqueror's sexual appetite) _

_If you are under the age of eighteen, or this type of story is illegal where you live, then stop reading now. Close the page, have a cup of tea and enjoy the lovely weather outside, depending on where you live. _

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**By Jacklavigne**

**Prologue**

_"And I am done with my graceless heart, so tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_

_Cause I like to keep my issues drawn and it's always darkest before the dawn."_

I have made many mistakes in my life, and I have more regrets than I can count. I regret battling Cortese, only to lose my brother and the only person that meant anything to me. I regret gathering a small army and terrorizing villages, burning and raping everywhere I went. I regret meeting Caesar and falling for his tricks and being unable to save M'lila. I regret turning away from Lao Ma instead of listening to her wise words. I regret ever listening to the seductive words of the shamaness Alti and destroying the Northern Amazons. I regret how badly I hurt my ex-lover Borias, humiliating him instead of accepting his love. I regret being unable to save him, and in the end, our son. I regret continuing to conqueror Greece until I sat upon the throne as Empress. I regret taking the lives of innocents instead of making a difference for the less fortunate. I regret going to Egypt and bedding the Queen of the Nile. I regret the pain I put my second in command through on that trip. I regret falling in love with Gabrielle, and being blind to her betrayal of me.

I regret everything that led me up until this moment in my life.

That pain is constant in my chest, and excruciating at times to the point of being unbearable. If only I had changed one little detail about my past, then maybe none of this would have happened. My empire was once again safe, but what of me? I felt as if I had lost my soul, after having it picked at so many times by people that claimed to love me, only to end up hurting me.

I should have learnt from my mistakes in the past, but I was blinded. Blinded by my feelings for a slave that professed her undying love for me when the truth was she only ever wished for her freedom and maybe my death for dessert.

Gods, Gabrielle. Her name still makes a flood of emotion flow through my veins, though not all good anymore. I can't help but still love her, but I think I hate her even more. The way she had deceived me reminded me so much of Caesar. She had been in Rome long enough to know of his words, divide and conquer. She had conquered me, if only for a short amount of time. But now, the spell she had over me had been broken and I could see the light. Or should I say, I had fallen back into the darkness that had ruled over me after my brother's demise.

After the betrayal of Caesar and then the death of M'lila, I had sworn to myself that I would never love again. In the end, I had betrayed myself, which pained me even more than anything else. If only I hadn't been such a fool and listened to the voice in my head, rather than my heart, none of this would have happened. I would have taken the slave, sated my lust and then I would have washed my hands of her. I know this is a lie, that my lust for the slave would never have been sated, but I like to think that I could have resisted her. If only I had been a little colder, a little more cruel. But in the end, Gabrielle was on a mission and no matter how I acted, she would have found a way to keep me occupied. The slave was a brilliant actress, cunning and devious.

Just like I had with Caesar, I had opened my heart to the blonde slave, only to have it crushed in her grasp until only a fine dust was left.

I feel as if I no longer have complete control over my body. There have always been two sides of me, Xena of Amphipolis and Xena, the Conqueror. It was Xena of Amphipolis that saved a baby and was forced to endure the gauntlet for it. It was Xena, the Conqueror that returned to her army and slaughtered every single man that laid a hand upon her. With every day that passed, I felt as if I was becoming more and more cold, until there was no warmth left in me. In my first three years of ruling, I had started to mellow out a little bit. And when I met Gabrielle, I truly went soft. I no longer took extreme pleasure from thrusting my sword into another man's belly. I didn't take pride in the blood that covered my hands, unable to ever be washed away. My soul had been returned to me, piece by piece, until I felt guilt over my actions. But that was no more.

When the Captain of my Royal Guard informed me that Gabrielle had escaped, I felt something inside of me snap. That barrier that once held the beast at bay, except for when in battle, had been destroyed. The mercy I had started to show was gone, replaced by a fury that only seemed to grow with every moment. I was no longer the cold but tolerant ruler of Greece; I was unforgiving and merciless.

I had thought to maybe spare the Roman soldiers that attacked Greece, but instead I ordered them to be hung on crosses in the clearing outside my castle where so many Greek lives had been lost. The higher ranking soldiers I had taken to the dungeons and tortured for information until their bodies were so mutilated that they were unrecognizable. I found traitors in my palace, nobles and slaves alike, and I murdered every single one in cold blood, in the middle of my city for everyone to see.

In truth, when Gabrielle left, she took a part of me. Unfortunately for Greece, that part of me was my humanity.

_"Looking for heaven, found a devil in me."_

**Chapter One**

The view before me was breathtaking as I leant against the private balcony in my bedroom. The sky was still dark in these early hours, stars still twinkling high above my head, reflecting on the ocean as the waves crashed upon the shore. I could see the barest light of the sun tinged with gray and green, and it seemed as if it was hiding beneath the ocean, waiting to burst out in all its glory. My sensitive ears could hear my castle come to life despite it still being dark outside. I paid none of it any attention, so lost in the depths of my mind.

My eyes were unfocused, my mind far away as I remembered things from several moons beforehand; things that I'd rather not remember. I was lost in memories of the slave that had disappeared from my life, never to be seen or heard from again, but always in my thoughts, though grudgingly.

It was all so easy to see now that it was in the past. I could see the meaning behind her words that I had been blinded to. The only thing that didn't make sense was that she warned me in the first place. The rest of it made sense, the way she pulled me in with her softly spoken words. When she told me she was a bard, she hadn't been lying. She had told me of the fairy tale life we could have together and I had fallen for it, exactly as she had planned.

She had wanted so badly to be free, so why had she been reluctant in the beginning?

I was pulled from my musings with a soft knock on the door to my outer chamber. I bid the person to enter, listening as the door to my chamber opened almost silently. I didn't bother to turn around as I listened to the unmistakable footsteps of my second in command. I had known it was her from the moment she walked up the corridor. I could smell her scent.

"My lord?" I heard Alexandria's soft voice say from behind me. I didn't have to look around to know that her head was bowed, her midnight blue eyes gazing at the floor so she didn't have to look at me. I felt a slight clenching in my chest at this, remembering that it hadn't always been this way between us. We had been friends once, before my rage and hatred had consumed me and I turned into someone that my closest friend couldn't even look in the eye. I pushed those thoughts away; I would deal with them in the darkness of night when I was alone again, with only the beast for company.

"Yes, Alexandria?" I said my voice equally soft.

"You have a visitor," Alexandria replied, and I could practically hear her teeth grinding. I knew immediately that it wasn't someone that I would want to see. "Brutus is waiting for you at the main entrance."

I couldn't stop the feral grin that tugged at the corner of my lips. The Roman had finally come to Greece, a little too late in my opinion. I felt the blood rushing through my veins as my heart started to pound in my chest almost instantly and whirled around to face my second in command, my eyes flashing with danger.

"Brutus finally decided to man up then?" I said with a grin. I watched as a smile pulled at Alexandria's own lips before it disappeared. "I didn't think he would show, to be honest. I expected the coward to be hiding in a dark hole in Rome."

Alexandria said nothing, continuing to stare at the floor in silence. I found myself missing the red headed woman's witty remarks and I frowned as I picked up my black cape. I attached it to my shoulders as I walked to the door, knowing that Alexandria was following me without having to turn around.

At least some things hadn't changed between us, I thought with a bittersweet smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: I wasn't going to upload this until my other story was completely finished, but with only one chapter left, I figured it would be okay. I have this whole story thought through, but I've only written up to chapter four, and those chapters aren't completed fully yet either, so updates are going to be a few days a part, sorry. I hope you guys enjoy this and if you want to email me, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail. com_

_Thank you._

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Two**

"Brutus," I tilted my head slightly, acknowledging the man as the large wooden double doors were pushed open and the Roman entered the room. I was sitting casually on my throne in my court room; my muscles tensed despite my relaxed posture, looking down at the short, dark haired Roman disdainfully as he stopped before me and gave me a respectful bow. Alexandria stood on my right side, seemingly calm though I could see her hand resting on the hilt of the ceremonial sword sheathed at her hip.

"Lord Conqueror," he said as he looked up into my eyes with a genuine smile. I had done this man a huge favor, and we both knew it. When I had killed Antony, Brutus gained all the power that Rome had to offer. Though, it would be taken from him before he could use it, I thought to myself with a cruel smile.

"What brings you to Greece, Brutus?" I asked as I leaned back in my seat, narrowing my pale eyes at the dark haired man and studying him, finding his strengths and weaknesses in less time than it took him to blink his dark beady eyes. "I hope it isn't the same reason that Marc Antony came for."

"N-no, Lord Conqueror," Brutus stuttered and I grinned darkly as a light sheen of sweet beaded on his forehead. "I actually came personally to apologize on behalf of Rome for Antony's actions."

"Apologize?" I repeated the word in amusement, tilting my head at the Roman. "That's good, Brutus. I didn't want you to meet the same end as Antony. Did you see him when you entered Corinth? He looks good, doesn't he?"

I watched with delight as Brutus nodded shakily, his face pale at the thought of his once partner's demise. I had cut off the Roman pigs head and stuck it on a spear at the docks outside of Corinth, so that anyone that entered my city would be able to see what I did to anyone who dared to stand against me. The battle had been just over four moons ago, and all that was left of Antony's head was his skull. Sea gulls and scavengers had picked at his flesh, savoring the scraps through the cold winter until that was all that remained.

"I had hoped you were smarter than him," I said slowly to Brutus, my voice becoming lower and more menacing with each word I spoke. "But at least you have as much balls as Antony did to show up here yourself."

"E-excuse me, C-Co-"

I cut off the man's stuttering with a wave of my hand as I stood up from my throne, slowly advancing towards him and watching as he scrambled away from me. Well, maybe not as much balls as Antony.

"Do you think that I'm stupid, Brutus?" I asked the man with a smile that was less than warm. "Do you really think that I'm naive enough to believe that you are truly sorry for what Antony did?"

"Conqueror," Brutus pleaded as he continued to back away from me, only stopping when he had cornered himself against the wall. His eyes darted around the room nervously and he paled further when he saw Alexandria shift behind me.

"Shut up!" I growled. "I know everything, Brutus. There is no way that you didn't know that Antony was planning to take charge of my Empire in my absence. He took half of Rome's fucking army for Ares sake! You knew and you didn't try to stop him. You thought that maybe I had grown weak and you let him come here in hopes that he would either beat me or die trying. Isn't that right, Brutus?"

The man didn't say anything, not that I expected him to. He just continued to stare at me with wide, fear filled eyes. Pathetic. To think that Rome's future was in this man's hands made me cringe internally.

"That's what I thought," I said, looking at him with disgust. "I bet you hoped that he died in his attempt, didn't you? It would be perfect for you. With Antony gone, you could crown yourself Emperor of Rome and no one would be able to stop you. Well, you were wrong, Brutus."

I stepped so close to him that he had to look up to look into my eyes. I smiled cruelly as I stared down at him, barely whispering as I spoke.

"I have not grown weak, Brutus, and the Conqueror has not been tamed. The beast inside me is still very much alive and it wants blood for the crimes against my Empire. But, unlike you, I am not a coward. I will not kill you here, Brutus." I stepped away from the man, watching as he breathed a sigh of relief before continuing. "Instead, I will kill you in your precious Rome, in front of your people. Go back home, Brutus and prepare yourself. Greece wants blood and I plan on satisfying her thirst."

I watched as the blood drained from the Roman's face and for a moment I thought he might pass out. He surprised me though when he gave me a respectful nod and managed to stop himself from running from the room. He strode out with his head held high and I had to respect him a little bit for that. Most men in his position would have wet themselves and fallen to their knees before me, begging for their life.

I grinned as I turned to Alexandria, who was standing silently besides my throne. She returned my smile, though it was halfhearted to say at best.

After speaking with Brutus, I returned to my rooms to spend the rest of the morning alone. I sat at the large ornate desk in the outer chamber, leaning back in my chair as I read a report from Draco, the Captain of my First army. He was situated in Thrace and wrote, telling me that everything was going well, as always. How boring, I sighed to myself. What I wouldn't give for a little bit of trouble, so I could go down there and deal with it myself.

I smiled, knowing that soon enough I would have Rome to play with. Alexandria and I had discussed it and decided that after the recent attack of Antony, it was time to take our forces to Rome, as I had promised Brutus I would. I already had several spies over there, reporting to me almost daily. After Antony's death, everyone had turned to Brutus to restore Rome to its former glory. I knew that it would have been easier to just kill Brutus in my court room, but it was a lot less fun. I wanted a battle, one that would go down in history as I took my forces to Rome and conquered Greece's biggest enemy.

Thinking of the Romans made me think of Gabrielle and I was glad for the distraction when I heard the knock at my door.

"Come," I called, turning my attention to Palaemon as he entered, his eyes averted from mine as he raised his fist over his chest in salute. "Yes?"

"You asked me to meet with you this morning, my Lord," Palaemon said as he crossed the room to stand before me. "About the Spring Festival."

I sighed dramatically, having completely forgotten about our meeting and the gods be damned festival that was held every year after winter ended. In just over half a moon, Corinth would be overrun by merchants, stalls, decorations and the smell of delicious food as the city got ready for Greece's largest celebration of the year that would take place when the month was over. I usually looked forward to the five day party, but I found that the celebration this year was a hurdle for my plans. I wanted to take Rome, and I wanted to do it now! The beast growled in my chest as I looked up at my captain, but I forcefully pushed it away and nodded with a sigh.

"Have you sent out messages to all the captains?" I asked as I gestured for Palaemon to take a seat.

"I sent out the letters yesterday, my Lord," the blonde haired man assured me with a nod. "Alexandria spoke with me and told me of your plans for Rome and insisted that I also tell Captain Petracles to return from Macedonia with the Third Army and Theodorus is returning from Thessaly with the Fifth Army. The rest of the captains will return but are leaving their second in commands with the armies at their stations, as Alexandria requested."

"Excellent," I said with a genuine smile, happy that Alexandria and I obviously thought alike. I was glad that when I was caught up in court that I could trust my General to deal with the military side of ruling. "So, Palaemon, what else do I need to know?"

"It's just the usual," Palaemon shrugged as he leant back in his chair, running his fingers through his unruly blonde hair. "Salmoneus has sent out invitations and we've had many replies. I'm glad that we'll have more than half the army here in Corinth with all the people that are coming, though it will make things a little more crowded. But still, I'm happy for the extra protection, especially with Sappho and Cleopatra making their appearances for the festival. And then those Amazon's are coming, and you know how they are, my Lord."

"The Amazon's are coming?" I replied with surprise, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. I had a large amount of respect for the women warriors, despite the fact that I had slaughtered the Northern tribe in my younger years. And though they admired me in return, mainly because I was a woman ruling Greece rather than a man, they hardly ever visited the city. They preferred their villages deep in the forests surrounding Thessaly. The last time I had seen any was over a summer ago, when the regent came with some warriors to renegotiate the treaty between us.

"Yes, the Amazon's are coming, and with their Queen this time," said Palaemon before he started to talk about security for the city, though I hardly heard him. The Queen of the Amazon's was finally going to grace me with her presence. In the past three and a half years that I've ruled over Greece, I've never once met the Queen and have always been given excuses as to her whereabouts. I smiled at the thought of finally meeting the leader of such a strong nation, deciding it would be a very interesting festival indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: I think my favourite thing about reading all your comments and emails, is knowing that most of you never expect the twists I put in my stories. Even if they are completely obvious. Anyway! If you want to email me, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Enjoy!_

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Three**

"All rise for Xena, The Conqueror, Empress of Greece."

I rolled my eyes as the double doors before me were swung open to reveal my court room. I had already been here today to meet with Brutus and I detested the fact that I had to sit here for another few candlemarks, listening to peasants and nobles tell me all their little problems in specific detail. My fingers twitched by my side as I walked along the polished marble floor towards my throne, catching several hateful glares and returning them tenfold.

I rearranged my robes as I sat down on the ornate wooden chair, feeling Alexandria's presence on my right side, as always. I studied her out of the corner of my eye as the first noble was brought before me, her face blank and her eyes emotionless. I missed the fire that once lit those midnight blue orbs. I longed for the mischievous grins, the playful winks and the words whispered in my ear that once kept me entertained through these boring sessions that took up my mornings. It was the price I had to pay for the coldness in my heart.

I wondered absentmindedly if I could still persuade her to join me in bed.

So lost in my thoughts of my second in command, I almost missed the words that tumbled from the mouth of the noble who stood before me.

"WHAT?!" I roared, cutting off the man mid speech as I stood from my chair, my hand automatically reaching for my sword as the noble fell to his knees in horror. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the slightest twinkle in Alexandria's eye as her own hand reached for my arm to stop me from removing the man's head. "What did you just say?"

The man trembled; sweat dampening his hair as he swallowed convulsively. "T... The n-nobles, My, My Lord..."

"Spit it out, Diomedes," Alexandria prompted the man, a small smirk on her face.

"The nobles, Conqueror," Diomedes managed to say after several deep breaths. "They were asking, well, just wondering when you would m-marry, My Lord."

The room was completely silent as I stared down at him, my eyes wide and my jaw slack from shock. Since when did my private life concern the nobles? I could hear Alexandria attempting to cover up her laughter behind me and I threw her a dirty look over my shoulder before turning back to the noble who was still on his knees.

"Why, Diomedes, are the nobles concerned as to when or if I ever marry? Not that I ever plan to," I added as returned to my seat, crossing arms over my chest and raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Well, my Lord, there are some people that are worried about the future of your Empire," the noble mumbled as he averted his eyes. "When you are gone, Conqueror, who will take over if you have no heir? Though I pray that your rule doesn't end for many a year, there are some who are still concerned."

The man's words caused an unexpected stab of pain in my heart as I thought of the son that I had lost years ago. I pushed those thoughts away as I sat up straight in my chair, seriously considering Diomedes' words for a moment. I had thought about it myself a few times, usually before a big battle; who would take over if I was to die?

Unconsciously, my eyes wandered the room until they landed on a certain person.

"You have a good point, Diomedes," I said thoughtfully, my eyes falling back on the still kneeling noble. He smiled up at me timidly, though he still refused to meet my eyes and I grinned. "A fine point indeed. I think I also have a solution to your problem."

"My Lord?" Diomedes asked in surprise as he finally looked up into my eyes. The whole room seemed to be holding their breath and I could even feel my second in commands eyes burning into the back of my head.

"I'll just have to get married," I shrugged casually, as if it was the simplest answer, which in my mind it was. "We can make it the highlight of the Spring festival. A moon should be more than enough time to organize a royal wedding, right?"

"O-of course, Conqueror," The noble spluttered in disbelief. "But, my Lord, who will you be marrying?"

At this, I couldn't help but grin before pointing my thumb over my shoulder. "Her."

The room exploded in whispers as I waited for the outburst that would come after the first few moments of shock faded. I wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT?!"

I continued as if I hadn't heard Alexandria's cry of surprise. "I'll marry General Alexandria on the last day of the festival and she'll take over the Empire if anything happens to me. And maybe even one day, I'll find a way for her to pop out a kid for me, and then you'll have your heir. Satisfied?"

Diomedes could do nothing but nod dumbly while I continued to ignore the midnight blue eyes burning into the back of my skull with enough intensity to set me on fire. I stood from my seat, dusting off my robes as I surveyed the room with my pale blue eyes. "I think that's enough for today. If there's anyone else that wishes to speak to me, you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Without another word, I walked down the steps that led up to my throne and left the room, unsurprised to hear Alexandria's footsteps following me. I continued my journey with Alexandria trailing behind me, glad when I saw the soldiers standing guard outside my chambers. They both saluted smartly as one of them opened the door for me, keeping his eyes forward as I passed him.

I hardly had time to remove the uncomfortable and elaborate robes before Alexandria exploded.

"This is a fucking joke, right?"

"Did it sound like a joke?" I replied with a small smirk as I stripped the heavy fabrics from my body and made my way into my bedroom, taking no notice of the servants that raced around my outer chamber, recovering the robes that I had dropped carelessly on the floor.

"No, it sounded like a fucking proposal," Alexandria spat. "A proposal for a fucking marriage between the two of us. Something that I would have liked to be fucking warned about before it was announced to every damn fucking nobleman in all of Greece!"

Gods, this was the fire that I had missed.

"You said 'fucking' a lot just now, General. Are you feeling a bit sexually frustrated this morning?" I couldn't help but tease as I slipped into a silk robe from Chin, a gift from Lao Ma.

"I'm more than a bit frustrated, but not sexually, Conqueror," Alexandria growled as she paced before me, her hands running through her disheveled hair. "Is this for real? Are you planning to marry me just to satisfy the nobles?"

"I'm not doing anything to satisfy the nobles," I replied as I crossed my arms over my chest, watching my second pace in amusement. "Diomedes made a good point. If I was to die, I want someone that I know I can trust to take over my Empire. I trust you, Alexandria, take it as a compliment."

"But do we have to get married? Isn't there some other way?"

"Is the thought of marrying me so horrible to you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, feeling my stomach clench at the thought of Alexandria being so disgusted at the idea.

"It's not that and you know it," Alexandria replied with exasperation, though I caught a look in her eye that told me different and I stiffened. "Things are not as they once were between us anymore."

"I don't want things to be like this between us anymore," I blurted abruptly, startling myself with my words. Alexandria's thoughtful expression changed to surprise for a split second before she reined it in.

"My Lord?" My second asked me uncertainly.

"I, I," I stumbled over my words, unsure of what to say. I had never been good with words, especially not now after several moons of being so harsh. I felt as if I couldn't trust anyone, and there was barely a moment when I couldn't feel the beast prowling inside of me. And while today, I could still feel the darkness that consumed me, I felt clearer after this morning's musings. I had been betrayed, and hurt beyond reason, but none of that had been Alexandria's fault. Alexandria was the only one that tried to help me, had always tried to help me and I knew in the moons to come that I would need her. I needed to have someone that I could trust.

"It was never my intention to hurt you," I said softly, my voice so quiet that it was almost inaudible.

"Conqueror?" Alexandria said, her eyes questioning.

"In Egypt, I hurt you, and I continued to hurt you every day after we returned to Corinth," I said as I lifted my head to meet the red headed woman's gaze. "I've been hurting you when you are the only one that I shouldn't want to hurt. If not for you, I wouldn't have known of the slave's betrayal until too late. If not for you, I might not have been able to return to Greece in time to stop the Roman's from taking my Empire. And if not for you, I wouldn't have been able to kill Antony. You've had my back since the first day we met when we were just children, and I've never had yours, especially recently. I want that to change."

Alexandria continued to stare at me, her midnight blue eyes wide with disbelief. I straightened slightly, feeling vulnerable under her intense gaze. It was I that was in disbelief at her next words, though.

"I can't believe you," Alexandria whispered, her voice trembling with emotion. I watched with confusion as her hands clenched into fists. This hadn't been the reaction I was expecting.

"Al- " I started, but the red head cut me off.

"Do you think I give a fuck about the way you have treated me recently, Conqueror?" Alexandria spat, her voice dripping with venom as she stood before me. "Do you really think it's the beatings you have given me since we returned to Corinth that have bothered me? Do you think it's your scathing words that have made it so I can't look you in the eye?"

My body tensed with anger and I could feel the beast in my chest, growling as Alexandria spoke. My hands gripped into fists so tightly that my knuckles went white as my second started to pace in front of me once more. It was taking all of my will power not to strike her as she continued to speak.

"Do you want to know why I can't bear to look you in the eye anymore, _Conqueror?_" Alexandria said as she stopped to look at me, her eyes flashing. "Because the woman before me is a stranger; I don't even know who you are anymore. How do you expect me to marry someone that I don't know or understand?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Alex. You were once the second most feared warrior in the Known World, and now you can't even look your Empress in the eye. You've lost your fire, Alexandria. Who are you to tell me that I don't know myself; a woman that has changed so much." I snarled in reply.

"I have not changed!" Alexandria yelled, her eyes darkening with rage until they were almost black. "I have always known who I am. I never said I was proud of the woman I've become and I know that my family despises me for who I am and what I've done. I never dreamed of this life for myself, never dreamed that I would be the second in command to the woman that ruled all of Greece and soon, probably the whole world. But I know myself, deep down, I know who I truly am. I just don't know who my empress is anymore. Because the woman that I knew would never have slaughtered all of those slaves because she was paranoid that they were plotting against her. The woman I knew wouldn't have continued to slice apart the flesh of Roman soldiers, long after they told you everything that they knew. I thought that you were better than this, better than a soulless killer."

"This coming from you, Alexandria," I smirked. "If I'm not mistaken, you are the one that put all those Roman's on the crosses outside this palace. What makes you any better than me?"

"Nothing," Alexandria replied, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "Sometimes, I think I might be worse. I have killed, maybe as much as you have. I have taken the lives of the innocent, and I have crucified people that stood against you. I have tortured your enemies and I have burnt down villages full of people that refused your rule. And that might make me worse, because in the end we both know that I did those things because you told me to. I did those horrible things because that's what you ordered me to do and not because I wanted to. And while I feel terrible for the things and I have done, I don't regret that I did them for you, because I would do anything for you, Xena...

But I will not do these things for the Conqueror anymore, because I'm better than that now. I know better than that now."

The life seemed to drain from her as she finished her speech, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Her eyes were resigned, as if she knew that she had just spoken her last words before I removed her head from her shoulders. I surprised both of us when I smiled.

"I never wanted this life for either of us, you know," I said softly. Alexandria's eyes filled with tears as she met my gaze, a watery smile gracing her beautiful face as she nodded.

"I know you didn't," she whispered as she walked over to my large bed and sat down, resting her elbows on her knees. "I know you didn't, Xena."

"I'm just so angry all the time," I continued. "After Egypt, I felt as if I lost something and I can't get it back, no matter how hard I try."

I forced myself to hold Alexandria's gaze as she looked up at me. The beast was still raging inside of me, and a large part of me still wanted to strike her, but I stopped myself.

"I know," Alexandria said with a sad smile. "I know that Gabrielle hurt you and I know that it's hard to get over everything that happened, but you don't have to do it alone, Xena. I've watched you get lost in the past several moons, I've seen you giving into the darkness and the beast inside of you, but it doesn't have to be like this. Gabrielle may be gone, but I'm still here, Conqueror. And I won't ever leave you, no matter how hard things get."

I let myself be calmed by her words, reveling in the knowledge that despite the past few moons, I hadn't completely alienated my closest friend. There in the silence, we both knew that things wouldn't change immediately. But with Alexandria's help, I hoped that maybe the emptiness inside of me would not be so consuming.

Maybe the beast hadn't won just yet.

"So, we're getting married, huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Hey, I got some very __**interesting **__emails after that last chapter, which I truly enjoyed. I know a lot of you are hoping for Gabrielle to come back and for everything to just be happily ever after, but you also know... that's just not my style. So, prepare yourselves to deal with a bit of Xena/Alexandria, because they are getting married. Well, at least that's the plan... ;) If you want to email me about this, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Enjoy!_

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Four**

"Where are you going?" I mumbled sleepily, cracking my eye open and taking notice of the darkened room. It was still at least a candlemark until dawn and the only light was coming from several candles that were scattered around the room. Blinking drowsily, I wondered why my lover was sneaking out of bed at such an early hour.

"There are things to do," Alexandria replied as she wandered around the room, picking up several pieces of clothing that were strewn along the floor, having been removed quickly when I seduced her the night before.

And in truth, I did have to seduce her, besides the fact it had been over a week since I had announced our marriage in court and we had made amends. Even though our friendship was returning to what it had once been, my second was still wary of me and less than excited about our joining. But last night, I had watched her lean over the desk to retrieve a map of Rome and I had been unable to take not touching her any longer. Using every line in the book, I had also even started to almost beg before I swept the papers from my desk onto the floor and took her right there before moving things to the bedroom for a long night of hedonistic pleasure.

Watching her lean over to pick up her clothes, I found myself wanting to start it all over again.

"There are enough servants and slaves in this place to take care of things, Alex. Come back to bed," I purred as I rolled onto my back, letting the sheets fall to waist. I grinned seductively as Alexandria's midnight blue eyes raked over my lean and muscular body appreciatively and she even hesitated for a moment before shaking her head.

"Sappho gets here today and I want to make sure everything is in order."

I almost growled out loud at the poet's name. Sappho had been after Alexandria for years and while my second denied anything between them, I was sure that they had slept together at least once. Alexandria was always a sucker for poetry.

"Come here now and I'll write you a verse," _And then I'll make you scream it at the top of your lungs, _I added in my mind with a feral grin as the red head chuckled, as if hearing my silent words. With a sigh, Alexandria dropped the clothes in a pile at the end of my bed, before sitting down beside me.

"Go on then," she said, her eyes twinkling as she looked down at me.

"Mmm," I grunted before pulling her down on top of me, running my hands over her exposed skin. My lips sought out hers and I kissed her passionately as I rolled us over, feeling her skin rub against mine as I settled myself between her legs. She didn't resist me and I was glad as I took possession of her mouth, one hand wrapped in her dark red locks while my free hand gripped her hip and pulled her harder against me.

"Xena," she moaned as my lips trailed along her jawline, while she half-heartedly attempted to push me off her. "Xena, there's no time."

"There's always time for the Queen to fuck her blushing bride to be, Alexandria," I grinned as I traced the outside of her ear with my tongue. Her hips bucked underneath me at the contact and I groaned loudly as I listened to her panting in my ear.

"You know, I haven't actually said yes yet."

I grinned at her words, my hand moving from her hip to her slick center. I pushed the heel of my hand against her swollen clit while my fingers circled her opening, drenched in wetness. "Oh, you will."

I plunged three fingers inside of her, pushing deep and hard as her back arched underneath me. She wrapped her long legs around my waist, allowing me to thrust deeper inside of her and rub my fingers over the spot that made her hips jerk with pleasure.

By the time the sun had risen, she did say yes. In fact, she screamed it for the whole castle to hear, several times.

I made my way through the packed corridors of my palace, moving past slaves and servants that were rushing around, cleaning the castle for the upcoming festival. It was still three weeks until the celebration but already the streets of Corinth were packed with people, excited for the five day party to begin. I watched idly as several slaves pulled the large hangings from the walls, beating the dust from them as I rounded the last corner to the main entrance of my castle and then paused at the sight before me.

Alexandria was standing in the door way, looking like a goddess with the sunlight outlining her tall frame, making her tanned skin glow golden. I watched as she laughed, showing brilliantly white teeth while she covered the hand resting on her forearm with her own; Sappho's hand.

It took everything in me not to reach for my sword as I narrowed my eyes at the poet. She wasn't an exceptionally beautiful woman, but there was something about Sappho that drew you to her. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders in curls and there was such passion in her gray eyes that made your skin tingle. Especially when she was talking to Alexandria, my second in command and now consort.

"Sappho," I said loudly as I walked up to the two women, startling the poet while Alexandria's shoulders slumped in defeat. "You're here early, aren't you? The festival doesn't start for another few weeks."

I watched with satisfaction as the dark haired woman subtly removed her hand from my second's arm, a pleasant smile lightening up her face as she turned towards me. A completely different expression from the dirty look Alexandria threw me as I stopped in front of them.

"Conqueror," said Sappho as she nodded her head respectfully. "It's lovely to see you."

I smirked at the dark haired woman, ignoring Alexandria's scowl as I returned her nod. Despite her interest in my second, I usually enjoyed the poet's visits. She was one of the few people in the world that didn't cower when I entered the room.

"A pleasure as always," I replied, though my next words were cut off by my second in command and the angry frown on her face as she looked out the double doors and into the clearing before my castle.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Alexandria growled, her hands clenching into fists at her side. "She's not due for another week! Zeus, strike me down, now."

I looked over Sappho's shoulder and almost laughed at the procession heading towards us. Lying casually and not a little seductively on a divan carried by four bare chested men and surrounded by a group of soldiers was the Queen of the Nile.

It seemed that everyone was showing up early for this festival.

"Conqueror!" Cleopatra greeted me as she was placed at the top of the stairs leading up to my palace. She rose from the divan, her deep red dress contrasting with her deeply tanned skin as she glided towards me with a brilliant smile.

"Cleo," I purred, ignoring Alexandria's glare as I took the Egyptian's hand, brushing my lips against her knuckles as she curtsied. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Yes, I know I am early," Cleopatra half-heartedly apologized as she ran her fingers down my arm. "But I was so excited for the festival and to lay eyes upon you again. I could not wait."

I plastered on a smile, allowing the touches just to see Alexandria's eyes light up in rage. I turned slightly and gestured to the small poet that was gazing at us with a raised eyebrow. "You've met Sappho before, haven't you? And of course you know my consort, Alexandria."

"Of course, Sappho, wonderf-" Cleopatra cut off mid-sentence as she slowly turned towards me, a horrified expression on her face. "Your what?!"

"Well, court is calling and I can't keep the nobles waiting," I grinned brightly, ignoring Cleopatra's words as I straightened my robes. "Come on, Alex."

I watched in amusement as Alexandria grinned smugly at Cleopatra, taking my offered arm as she waved goodbye to the two women. I chuckled as we walked away from the doors, listening to the Egyptian rage over my upcoming nuptials while Alexandria laughed loudly.

"I guess there are some upsides to this wedding," Alexandria smirked as she squeezed my forearm.

I didn't even bother to hide my smile as I entered the court room, surprising the nobles and peasants who gazed at us in shock. All my attention was focused on the woman at my side and the warmth of her hand on my arm.

I leant back in my chair as I surveyed the room, listening as my captains traded ideas. They had all trickled in over the past week and they now sat before me, discussing our plans to take Rome. So far, they hadn't come up with anything that Alexandria and I hadn't already thought of, not that I expected them to. I rested my chin on my hand and turned my head to gaze at Alexandria, who was watching the discussion with feigned interest.

"Who will join you in Rome, Conqueror?" Darnelle, the Captain of my Eighth Army asked curiously, causing me to tear my gaze from Alexandria.

"Petracles, Theodorus and Palaemon," I answered, smiling at the jealous looks the men received. "And of course, Alexandria," I added at my second's scowl.

"If the Second Army is going, who will guard Corinth?" Meleager asked.

"The Royal Guard is more than capable of guarding the city," Alexandria replied for me, smiling at Niko who beamed with pride. "Plus, your army is situated in Athens. If anything happens while we're gone, you can send for reinforcements, Meleager."

"I feel a little left out," Glyphera scowled, crossing her muscular arms over her chest.

"Don't," I smiled dangerously, my eyes twinkling. "Rome is but the beginning. You will all get your chance."

"What do you mean, the beginning?" Meleager asked warily.

"The Conqueror has plans for Greece," Alexandria answered evasively. I glanced at her, the corner of my mouth turning up in a smile as she winked at me in return before she continued. "Now, you all have some very good ideas, but..."

I tuned out as Alexandria started explaining our plan to the captains, instead choosing to watch their faces as they listened intently. I smiled as I let my eyes wander over their excited expressions, glad that they were as thrilled with the upcoming battle as I was. Every single person in this room had been with me from the start and I had trusted them all at one point with my life, as they did me with theirs. I let my pale eyes finally land on Alexandria as she spoke, watching her lips move but not hearing any of the words.

I still found it hard to believe that this woman had actually agreed to marry me. I wasn't stupid enough to think that she was in love with me, at least not anymore. But to know that she was willing to give up that part of her life to stand by my side made me feel warm inside, something that I hadn't felt in moons. I felt a tiny bit of the ice around my heart melt away as she turned her head while she talked, catching my eye with a small smile. My throat tightened with emotion and all I could do was smile in return, leaning back in my seat and letting myself just bask in the warm emotions coursing through me.

And who knows, I mused to myself as Alexandria's rested her hand on my thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. Maybe she could tame the beast and mend my broken heart.

Maybe we could fall in love.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: Now, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. I spent a long time thinking about how to do this part, and it took me forever to decide, but I'm happy with how I did it. If you want to email me, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Enjoy!_

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Five**

Over the next few days, I found myself busier than I had been in years. When I wasn't in court or discussing plans with Alexandria, I was training with the men and having giant banquets with the nobles and the guests that had been filtering in to the city. This morning I had been informed that one of the rebel leaders had been found, after years of searching since I took the throne. I looked up at the blue sky, scattered with fluffy clouds as I was carried on a divan to the city's courtyard, dressed in robes from Chin with an annoyingly heavy bird like crown on my head.

I laid casually on the couch as it was placed on top of the dais, looking down at the peasants before me with cold eyes. Their gazes were full of anger, whether for me or the dissident being dragged out, I don't know. Alexandria stood by my side, her eyes emotionless as the prisoner was thrown on the floor before us, strawberry blonde hair hiding her face. She wasn't what I expected for a rebel leader, wearing a long flowing skirt and blouse, but I had been fooled before.

"What is her crime?" I asked, although I already knew the answer. It was more for show, for the crowd of people watching, enemies and loyal servants alike. I wanted them to see what happened when people spoke out against me. It had gone on for far too long, even after I helped save the city when Antony brought his army here, only moons ago. Ungrateful bastards. They hadn't learnt from the severed head that was still decomposing in the harbour, but they would learn now.

I wasn't prepared when the prisoner raised her head and pinned me with a hate filled glare, in a face so familiar. I heard Alexandria's soft gasp as we both stared down at the woman in shock, neither of us prepared to see Gabrielle's face staring back at us. I should have known, after all, who better to lead the rebels than the former slave that despised me so much? My entire body tensed as I stared into those angry green eyes while the air evaporated from my lungs. I felt as if I was going to be sick, even after Alexandria laid a calming hand on my shoulder.

"I spoke," The prisoner said coldly, and I breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of her voice. This was not the slave that I had met in Egypt and I found myself grateful for that, though I don't know why. I studied the woman, taking notice of the pale skin and the peasant clothing, something I couldn't' imagine Gabrielle wearing. Even her hair was the wrong shade of blonde and I let myself relax as I stared at the stranger before me. She was just another rebel that just happened to look like the woman I had loved. It didn't matter, I convinced myself.

Though, I felt my stomach clench with the knowledge of what would happen to her shortly.

"She incited the people against you," One of the guards offered after a moment of silence. "Encouraged them to revolt."

I stood unhurriedly from my seat, attempting grace while feeling my knees tremble as I started walking down the stone steps. I moved slowly, praying that my legs wouldn't collapse underneath me while I berated myself for my weakness. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a subtle movement in the crowd and a flash of black fabric; a cloaked figure, its face hidden underneath the hood. A wave of uneasiness swept through me and I frowned, but when I looked again, the person had vanished into the crowd.

"Get up," I spoke softly to the prisoner, who still lay on the ground while I attempted to shrug off the emotions flowing through me. I watched as she pushed herself to her feet before I tangled my fingers in her strawberry blonde locks and pulled her hair back so I could see her face; a face I had wanted to see for so long. I dragged my thumb across her soft lips and my insides clenched as she looked up at me. There was confusion and anger in her eyes, but there was something else too, just like there had been with Gabrielle.

I wondered for a moment if I should spare her and take her back to my bed, but I resisted.

"Are you guilty?" I asked, watching in fascination as the woman pulled her head away from my touch, a hint of disgust in her eyes. So, she wasn't so much different from the slave after all.

"I gave voice to the people, the fearful, the starving, the ones who disappeared in the night, never to be seen again," I smirked as the prisoner started her speech. Gods, she and the slave could be sisters. "Have you no dignity? No rights? A right to live! To be free from harm!"

"I guess they don't hear your voice," I smiled slightly, my eyes scanning the crowd. There was some interest there, for what the woman was saying. But mostly there was anger and I realized for the first time in a long time, it wasn't for me. It was for the prisoner. Maybe they weren't so ungrateful after all.

"I'm not the only one and you can't break our spirit," The woman said softly to me, her green eyes flashing.

"The cure for spirit is fear," I replied, my voice equally soft and cruel. "You'll serve as an example. Put her on the cross."

I watched emotionlessly as she was dragged away, a flicker of fear finally lighting her green eyes before I turned to walk back up the steps. "Break her legs," I said over my shoulder as I climbed the stairs and laid back down.

"Are you okay?" Alexandria whispered softly into my ear, her breath warming my cheek. I nodded slightly, watching as the rebel was tied to the large wooden cross. A soldier raised his muscular arms, a wooden mallet held tightly in his hands and I turned my head away, unable to watch. Gods, I'm pathetic.

"Enough for today," I said softly to Alexandria, refusing to meet her eyes for fear of what I would see. I closed my own eyes in exhaustion as I felt the chair being lifted up before I was carried back towards the castle, listening to the screams of the prisoner as her legs were shattered.

It was hours later before I was finally walking down the corridor that led to my chambers. After the scene in the courtyard, there had been several meetings I had to attend and then a dinner with Cleopatra that left me wanting a wineskin of strong port. I rubbed my temples gently, hardly taking notice of the soldiers guarding my chambers and making a bee line straight for my bedroom as the door was pulled open for me.

I shrugged off the heavy robes, leaving them in a pile on the floor and throwing them a look of disgust before walking over to the desk to retrieve my wineskin. As my fingers wrapped around the skin, I felt a shiver race up my spine and my body tensed immediately as I sensed someone else in the room.

"I think that's the first time you've ever felt my presence before I've spoken. How things have changed."

I let my eyes flutter closed for a moment, attempting to control my breathing as my fingers gripped the wineskin so tightly that my knuckles whitened. I took several calming breaths before I opened my eyes, not bothering to turn around as I filled my goblet with the dark red liquid.

"Don't I get a hello?" I heard Gabrielle's voice behind me, faint amusement in her tone. "Haven't you missed me at all, Conqueror?"

"No, I haven't," I replied, finally turning around and leaning calmly back against my desk. Despite my words, my pale eyes took in the sight of her greedily. She was reclining casually on my bed, dressed in deep red leathers that left nothing to the imagination and contrasted beautifully with her tanned skin. Her pale hair had grown and now almost fell to her shoulders, strands of it falling into her intense emerald green eyes that had gained a twinkle I had never seen in them before.

Gods, she looked beautiful.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?" The blonde asked, tilting her head as she gazed at me curiously, her pale lips parting to reveal white teeth in a mocking smile.

"Nope," I replied, taking a sip of port as I regarded her coolly. My heart was pounding in my chest and my legs had turned to jelly but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of her knowing that. "But you better tell me what you want quickly, so that you can get the fuck out."

"What makes you think that I want something?" She shot back, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "And why do you want me to leave?"

"Besides from the obvious reason, you mean?" I laughed mirthlessly, gripping the goblet so tightly in my hand that I felt the metal start to give under my fingers. "You're not stupid enough to come in here to say hello, Gabrielle, so you must want something. As for why I want you to leave; I have someone that will be here soon."

"You have a lover then?" Gabrielle asked, though she didn't seem surprised.

"My lover and consort, yes," I replied with a smirk, watching as Gabrielle's eyes widened with surprise.

"Consort?"

"I'm getting married, on the last day of the Spring festival," I shrugged, ignoring the disbelieving look on her face. "Now, tell me what the fuck you want or get out."

The former slave continued to stare at me, her mouth working as she tried to speak. I found the look of surprise on her face adorable and I berated myself mentally for the thought. This woman had betrayed me and my Empire, why the fuck wasn't I calling for the guards, or better yet, just killing her myself?

"I took that woman from the cross," Gabrielle finally blurted. "That was pretty cold, even for you, Xena."

I flinched at the sound of my name coming from her lips, taking a sip of my wine as I shrugged my shoulders uncaringly. "I expect nothing less from you. You are a criminal, after all."

The ex-slave opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated as we both heard the door to the outer chamber open, followed by my second in command calling my name. I watched as recognition flared in Gabrielle's eyes, along with something else before I turned towards the door, waiting for my consort to enter.

"Xena?" Alexandria entered the room, pushing strands of dark red hair away from her eyes as she spotted me. Her midnight blue orbs flickered around the room before she captured my gaze, a small frown on her face. "Are you okay? You're a little pale."

I resisted the urge to glance towards the bed, knowing that the slave was already gone and I felt a small bit of disappointment. I nodded wearily towards my second, swallowing a mouthful of the sweet wine before walking over to my cot and sitting down. I could smell the slave on the sheets and I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply, hardly hearing Alexandria as she started to speak. My mind was elsewhere, it having followed the former slave out of the window when she escaped, for the second time. I wondered where she went and what she was doing and why she had visited me at all. Most of all, I wondered if I would see her again.

I had a bad feeling that it would be sooner than I wished.


	6. Chapter 6

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Six**

I pulled the thick cape tighter around my body; the large room chilling me despite the warmth of the sun outside. I hated this court room and all the nobles in it. They all looked at me, the hatred in their eyes only slightly out shadowed by the fear that shook their bodies. I hardly paid attention to the man standing before my throne, telling me of the good harvest in an unimportant village. Good for them, I thought as I rested my chin in my upturned hand. I'm glad someone is happy at the moment.

My mood contrasted with the beautiful Spring day and I felt unusually down after my meeting with the former slave the night before. She had confused me, coming to my chambers and yet asking for nothing. I hadn't been able to sleep after she left, or feel the pleasure of Alexandria's touch. I felt cold and empty and I hated the blonde haired woman for making me feel this way. Why couldn't she just stay away? Hadn't she tortured me enough?

I let my eyes wander around the room, catching the gazes of several noblemen, all of whom dropped their eyes when they met my cold stare. I smiled slightly as I leant back in my seat, feeling the warmth of the body standing beside my chair. I looked up and caught Alexandria's eye, a grin tugging at my lips as she raised an eyebrow, her eyes showing her boredom.

Over the past two weeks, Alexandria had started to relax more around me and I felt the beast retreat a little more each day as we got comfortable with each once again. She was the only one that ever had this effect on me, besides from the slave, Gabrielle. My grin widened as she rolled her eyes, her head dropping forward as she pretended to fall asleep. I turned my head back to the man talking excitedly before me, his enthusiasm growing, encouraged by my smile.

I nodded towards him when he finally finished, grateful that I didn't have to listen to him talk any longer. "Very good, Linos. I'm glad to hear of your success."

Linos bowed, a smile plastered on his face as his forehead almost touched the ground. I watched as he back away, his eyes never meeting mine as I signaled for the next peasant to be sent through the doors.

And so it went on and on and on.

Finally, when it seemed as if the session was coming to an end, I watched as Palaemon walked through the double doors, his hair disheveled and his gray eyes weary as he spoke to a guard. The soldier nodded and straightened as the Captain met my eye for a moment before taking a spot near the doors as they were pushed open.

"Honored nobles of Greece, and your Lord Conqueror, I give you the Amazon Queen and her Royal Guard."

A small smile played my lips as I leant forward in my chair, watching as a scantily clad group of women entered the room. I was impressed by the pride in their every step and they walked towards my throne, hands on weapons as they gazed around the room behind their ornate masks, searching for danger before the group parted to reveal two women standing between them. The one on the left, I recognized as an Amazon named Ephiny, the Regent. I had met with her several times over the years and I nodded towards her as she removed her mask, revealing hazel colored eyes and curly blonde hair that fell to her shoulders.

I let my eyes glance over to the other woman, obviously the Queen by the mask covering her face. It was more defined than any other I had ever seen and the detail was simply outstanding. I ignored a soft gasp from my second in command, though I frowned when I felt her body stiffen besides me, her hand coming to rest on my shoulder, gripping the robes covering my skin. I looked up at her in confusion, but her midnight blue eyes were on the Amazon Queen who was yet to remove her mask.

I returned my gaze to the woman, running my eyes over her exposed skin and I almost laughed out loud. She wore tan boots that covered her calves, but her muscular thighs were left bare and I swallowed as I let my eyes wander over the loincloth that covered her most private parts. My gaze took in the well-defined abdomen, the full breasts covered by a leather strip of cloth that covered less than it showed. My eyes finally fell on the mask and I looked deeply into the eyes that stared back at me. If I didn't know better, I would say that the Amazon Queen was smiling.

I now knew why Alexandria had gone so tense as she recognized the woman standing before us. I knew who it was even before the mask was removed. I would never be able to forget that body or the emerald green eyes that were gazing at me with such intensity.

So, Gabrielle was the Queen of the Amazons. Didn't see that one coming, Conqueror.

Gods, I should have known, I smirked to myself.

I never took my eyes off the former slave as the mask was removed, revealing the large smile on her face. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Alexandria's hand reach for her sword, along with several members of the Royal Guard that had journeyed with us to Egypt all those moons ago. I made a hand signal and watched silently as the men reluctantly let go of the weapons, though Alexandria did not. Not that I expected her to.

"We meet at last, Conqueror," Gabrielle spoke loudly, her voice echoing in the large room. I did actually laugh this time, half in amusement and half in disbelief.

"At last," I murmured softly, my fingers tapping the arm of my chair restlessly. Half of my body wanted to reach for my sword and tear the blonde to shreds while another half of me wanted to run down the steps and pull her into my arms. I smirked, wondering which reaction would be more welcome to the Amazon Queen.

She'd probably rather feel the bite of steel than the touch of my hand, I mused somewhat bitterly.

"I bring a gift to the Conqueror, for inviting the Amazon Nation to share the fruits of the Spring harvest," Gabrielle spoke, faint teasing in her tone as she motioned one of her guards forward.

The Amazon stepped cautiously towards the throne and dropped a small chest before me, opening it to reveal deep red bed sheets, from Egypt. I felt a smirk pull at my lips as I nodded, watching as Alexandria walked stiffly down the steps to retrieve the gift.

"I appreciate the thought. I'm sure my consort will enjoy them," I replied, resting my hand casually on Alexandria's arm as she returned to my side. I watched with amusement as Gabrielle's eyes widened, her emerald green gaze glancing between my second and I. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Corinth. One of my guards will escort you to your quarters."

Gabrielle's fiery gaze never left mine as several of the Royal guard stepped forward to escort the Amazon's. I returned her stare coolly, my face emotionless as she left the room, though not without throwing one last look over her shoulder, her eyes lingering on my hand that still rested on Alexandria's forearm.

"Have you grown bored of me so quickly, Conqueror?"

"Excuse me?" I spluttered, caught by surprise by the venom in my second in commands words. I paused in the removal of my robes to face Alexandria, whose midnight blue eyes were almost black with rage. Energy was pouring off her body in waves and I watched in fascination as her hands trembled.

"What the fuck was that?" The red head hissed, her eyes narrowing. "Why didn't you kill her?"

The pieces fell into place as I gazed at my consort, slowly removing my robe and exchanging it for a pair of black leather pants and a silk shirt as my lips twitched into a smile. "Are you jealous, Alex?"

"No," Alexandria growled. "I am no petty wife, Xena, do not mistake me for one. She betrayed you, she betrayed Greece and she deserves to be punished!"

"She spent years as a slave, hasn't she already been punished?" I asked, averting my eyes from my outraged second in command. I fiddled nervously with the dagger that I had sheathed at my hip, trying to ignore the trembling in my fingers.

"You did not enslave her," Alexandria replied as she started to pace in the center of the room, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. "And plus, that doesn't give her the right to do what she did. Thousands of men died because of her lies."

"Thousands of men have died because I killed them," I said bluntly.

"Oh, don't start that," Alexandria spat as she whirled to face me. "This is not about you. This is about the fucking slave that almost destroyed everything you built your life trying to achieve."

I sighed as I walked towards the balcony and leant against the railing, looking out over the city with unseeing eyes. "You were on her side once, you know," I said softly.

"Yes," Alexandria replied, disgust tingeing the word as she moved to stand beside me. "But that was before I found out that the puppy was really a wolf in disguise."

"I won't have her killed," I said quietly, raising my hand as Alexandria opened her mouth to protest. "At least, not yet. She has information that I need, and when I have it, she's all yours."

I watched as Alexandria mouth snapped shut with an audible click, her eyes narrowing in suspicion as she held my gaze. After several silent moments, she nodded her head in reluctant agreement and sighed. I breathed my own silent sigh of relief as the red head returned her gaze to the city and I spent several moments watching her in silence as I thought about my decision.

I was lying to Alexandria and we both knew it.

"You want Rome and she has answers to our questions, right?" Alexandria whispered, though her shoulders were slumped in defeat as she refused to meet my gaze.

I smirked as I considered her words and realized that they were at least half true. "I knew I didn't choose you to be my consort just for your looks, Alexandria."

The red head snorted, dropping her head to study her boots before raising her midnight blue eyes to meet mine. She rested the palm of her hand against my cheek, gently caressing my skin with her thumb as she gazed at me thoughtfully.

"She's a snake, Xena," Alexandria whispered to me softly. "She's a snake and she will bite you if she gets the chance. Don't let that happen again."

I nodded slightly at her words, my throat too tight to speak as my second in command gave me a small smile before leaning up to brush her lips lightly against mine. I watched silently as she turned away and left the room and I made a silent promise to her.

I won't let her get me, Alex, because I'm going to get her first.


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: Hey guys, the first half of this chapter is in Gabrielle POV and then it moves on to Xena's when it gets to the dining hall. I'm glad you guys have all been enjoying these updates, even if they have been a few days in between. I've spent the last couple of days working everything out, etc. So, if you want to email me, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Thankyou._

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Seven**

My ocean green eyes absorbed every detail as we walked down the corridor, following the quietly muttering guard that would lead us to our rooms. I let my gaze wander over the polished marble floors and the beautiful hangings on the walls and I had to admit that I was impressed. On the outside, the Conqueror's castle looked exactly like you expected it to; cold and terrifying, like the woman that lived in it. But inside, it was beautiful and had a certain feeling of safety around it. Which was weird, considering that it held the most dangerous and unpredictable woman to ever walk the earth.

The journey to my room was silent, especially after my guard and regent entered their own rooms to rest. I followed the tall man, admiring his armor until he stopped in front of a large wooden door which he opened stiffly for me.

"Thanks," I muttered to the obviously distrustful man, who nodded again before turning on his heel and striding off. I rolled my eyes and closed the door once I saw his muscular build disappear around the corner and then turned to survey my room.

"By the Gods," I whispered in awe, my eyes wide as I took in the enormous quarters. While the room was nowhere near as large as the court room, it was still the biggest guest room I had ever seen. Even in Cleopatra's palace, the guests of the Egyptian weren't subjected to such fine rooms, though in my opinion, even Cleopatra's room wasn't this nice. But then again, it might have just been my difference in tastes.

The room was huge and I had to tilt my head back to see the ceiling because it was so high. I spent several awe filled moments gazing at the painted ceiling, admiring the night sky and finding several of my favourite constellations before taking in the rest of the room. The wall opposite the door was made up of large glass windows that gave me a beautiful view of the ocean. There was also a door that led out onto a balcony, where there was a small wooden table with two finely crafted chairs. What I suspected was marble floors like the rest of the castle, was covered in beautiful and rare furs, from all over the world. In the far corner of the room, a bed so large it could fit half the Amazon Nation was covered in pillows and silk sheets. There was also a couch situated before a giant fireplace and in the other corner of the room was a desk, covered in rolls of parchment and small jars of ink.

It was like this room was made for me.

I wondered for a moment if all the other guest rooms looked like this or if the Conqueror had given me this room on purpose before I realized how ridiculous that sounded. If the Conqueror had it her way, I'd probably be sleeping on a cold floor in the dungeons.

Which made me wonder, why wasn't I in the dungeon? The Conqueror had several possible moments when she could have captured me, but she didn't and I didn't understand it. Not that I wasn't grateful, but it had been what I expected. After everything I had heard over the past few moons, I had expected anger and hatred, not this cool, calm woman that hardly seemed to notice my presence.

I kicked off my boots, luxuriating in the feel of the soft fur beneath my feet as I padded over towards the bed where I sat and then yelped when I started to sink into the feather stuffed mattress. I let my hands rest on the bed, feeling the softness beneath my fingers and the cool feeling of silk on my skin and smiled contentedly. This had to easily be the most comfortable bed that I had ever felt and I grinned as I laid back on the pillows and just the bed swallow me.

In my relaxed state, my thoughts once again turned to the Conqueror and I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. Was she still in court, or was she talking to her second in command and planning my execution?

I couldn't help but frown when I thought of the Conqueror and the red headed woman together. Why on earth was someone as kind and noble as Alexandria getting married to the cold hearted Conqueror? I had thought that maybe the Conqueror had been kidding when she told me she was getting married, but I had been proved wrong. Not that it mattered to me I assured myself.

I was pulled from my musings by a knock on the door and I tensed for a split second, wondering who it could be. Had the Conqueror led me to believe that I was safe when I really wasn't? Were there guards outside the door or even worse, Xena herself?

I relaxed as the door opened to reveal blonde curly hair that belonged to my regent. I gave her a smile as she met my gaze before she glanced around the chamber and let out a low whistle of appreciation.

"I thought the Conqueror hated your guts?" The Amazon commented as she entered the room completely, closing the door behind her.

"I thought so too," I admitted with a small shrug from the bed. I watched my regent as she walked towards me, smiling at the startled expression on her face when she sat down on the feather stuffed mattress. "Nice, huh?"

Ephiny made a small sound of approval, bouncing a little on the bed before relaxing on the cool, silk sheets. She regarded me in silence for several moments before sighing softly. "So, do you want to hear the bad news first or the slightly better bad news?"

I sighed softly to myself before taking a deep, calming breath. "Always start with the worst."

"Well," said Ephiny. "Bad news is, I was out in the hall and I saw what I swore looked like the Queen of the Nile strut past. Slightly better news; we've been invited to dinner tonight."

I swallowed as I felt a ball of guilt curl up in my stomach, thinking of my former owner. I had practically left the woman for dead when I fled from her palace and having her here was going to make the plan a little more complicated.

"How is Cleopatra being here worse news than spending the evening with the Conqueror?" I tried to joke which brought a small smile to my regent's lips.

"Well, Cleopatra will be at the dinner," Ephiny replied. "Along with the Conqueror and her girlfriend, who was just itching to slaughter us all when we walked into that court room."

I hummed in acknowledgment, remembering the look of utter rage on Alexandria's face when I removed my mask. The woman had always treated me fairly, even after she captured me when escaping from Cleopatra's palace, but obviously her feelings towards me had changed.

It might have had something to do with the Conqueror becoming even more horrible since that whole fiasco.

"Well," I murmured to my regent. "Relax as much as you can for now and don't take any of this pretty stuff for granted because chances are, we probably won't be breathing by the end of the night."

I thanked the Gods that the port was especially strong tonight as I sat at the head of my dining table, leaning back against the padded chair casually. I had only been seated for several minutes, but already my body was tight with tension and pent up emotions though I disguised them well. I let my eyes slide to the seat next to me, to find Alexandria in the same situation, her back straight against her chair and her hands clenching the arm rests. Her eyes were flickering over the guests that were entering the dining room and I let my eyes rest on her, knowing that I would be able to tell when certain guests arrived just from the emotions in her midnight blue orbs.

A slight twitch of her lips and I knew that the poet Sappho had entered and I had to force the fierce scowl off my face as I continued to watch my second in command. A tensing of muscular shoulders meant that the Egyptian ruler had made an entrance and I smirked at the angry twisting of Alexandria's red lips. I continued to watch her until the red head's eyes darkened and the muscles of her jaw clenched. I leant over slightly in my seat, resting my hand on top of the fingers that had curled into a fist so tightly that Alexandria's knuckles were white. She relaxed almost immediately, turning her head to gaze at me, the coldness in her eyes slowly melting into warmth that was reserved for me only.

The beast was prowling in my chest and I counted to twenty before turning my head to look around the room. Everyone was seated now and looking at me expectantly, except for two of the guest. Cleopatra's was staring at the former slave from across the large table, her jaw slack while Gabrielle's eyes were firmly planted to the table top on my left side where she was fiddling with her fork.

Well, that was a problem that I hadn't thought of.

I stayed silent while making a gesture with my free hand, watching as the servants started to bring out large platters of food. I closed my eyes as I was surrounded with the smell of cooked meats and vegetables, breathing in deeply and scowling when I caught the scent of the Amazon Queen seated next to me. I let out a soft sigh as conversation finally started around the table before turning my attention back to my second in command.

"Well if this isn't the most awkward dinner I've ever attended, I don't know what is," I muttered softly, smiling when Alexandria's lips twitched in acknowledgement.

"There was that one dinner with those men from Thrace," Alexandria reminded me with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "I can still feel the tension, especially when you killed that noble after he called you a monster for bedding his wife. We spent the rest of the dinner with him slumped in his chair, your favorite dagger sticking out of his chest."

"And the woman still came back to my bed that night," I remembered with a chuckle, shaking my head as I took a bite of venison. I savored the flavor as I attempted to ignore the ocean green eyes that were staring at me, burning my skin like a white hot poker.

But patience was never really one of my strengths.

"Did you like your room?" I asked quietly without bothering to look at the former slave. I continued to focus my attention on the meal before me and the warmth of Alexandria's hand that clasped mine.

"It's not what I expected," The former slave replied, her voice equally soft.

"Good to know I can still be unpredictable."

"That's an understatement," Gabrielle muttered and I smirked, finally lifting my head to look at her. She was dressed full out in Amazon regalia and I had to admit that the tan leathers and armor suited her much more than the plain white tunics that she used to wear. I raised my head to meet her eyes and let a small but dangerous smile play on my lips, amused at the lack of reaction I got from her. I liked people that didn't cower away from me and while I didn't like this woman, I had to respect her for being here in the first place. Even if I didn't actually know why she was here.

"So, did you just come to enjoy the festival?" I asked, keeping my face an emotionless mask and I turned my attention back to my food. I felt Alexandria squeeze the hand that she was still holding and I winked subtly at the red headed woman.

"Why else would I be here?" The blonde said evasively. I raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked before shrugging her armor covered shoulders. "I want to go over the treaty that you wrote up with my regent."

I let my eyes glance over to the seat beside her, watching as the regent ate a piece of carrot before returning my gaze to the blonde. "Right."

I sat in silence for several moments, playing with my food and taking several sips of port before I spoke again. "Are you going to tell me why you're really here, or are we going to continue playing this game until we drive each other mad?"

I watched in amusement as Gabrielle almost spat out the mouthful of wine she had just sipped before turning to face me. "I already told you why I'm here."

"You're lying," I stated bluntly. "You get this little twitch in your eyebrow when you lie, so don't fuck with me, Gabrielle. I haven't killed you yet because you have something that I want, but don't test my patience."

"I have something you want?" Gabrielle let her voice drop as she raised an eyebrow seductively. "Is your new consort not satisfying you, Conqueror?"

"Bite your tongue, whore," Alexandria growled fiercely, surprising both of us. I watched in shocked silence as the red head pushed her chair away from the table and stood up menacingly. Waves of dangerous energy were rolling off the tall, muscular body and I grimaced, acknowledging that inviting Gabrielle to dinner hadn't been the best idea I'd ever had.

"Alex," I said softly, turning my complete attention to my second in command and ignoring the curious eyes watching us. "Come on, sh- "

"She is nothing," Alexandria hissed, leaning towards me, her midnight blue eyes flashing with rage. "She is nothing but a lying fucking dog that betrayed everyone at this table and has no right to be sitting in that Gods be damned chair. And I will burn in Tartarus before I share a meal with her, again."

I sat back in my seat, stunned at the words from my usually calm second in command. I watched as she turned and stalked from the room, ignoring the eyes that followed her as she pulled her deep purple cloak tightly around her body.

"I didn't think- " Gabrielle started quietly before I cut her off.

"No, you didn't think," I muttered, taking a long sip of my port in an attempt to regain some of my composure. "You never do, Gabrielle, because you don't fucking care.

Excuse me," I said in apology to the guests still staring at me in stunned silence before I stood up and stalked from the room, following my second in commands almost silent footsteps.


	8. Chapter 8

_Howdy! I'm just writing this to let you know that after this chapter, I probably won't be updating again until after Christmas due to working crazy hours and well... Christmas. I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter and if you want to email me, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Enjoy!_

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Eight**

My feet took me on a familiar path as I followed my consort through the winding corridors of my castle. I could smell her scent as I wandered through the halls, though I didn't need it to know where she was heading. She would be in the place she always went when she was upset and I would find her like I always do. I was still a little bit stunned over how she had reacted to Gabrielle at dinner. It was so unlike Alexandria and I found myself feeling guilty for not realizing how much pain she was in. I'm supposed to be her best friend.

I'm supposed to be marrying in her in less than a moon, for Hades sake.

I sighed softly as I made my way up the last flight of stairs to stand before an intricately carved wooden door. I slowly pushed it open and slipped inside, spotting Alexandria gazing out of the window in the far corner of the room. It was a small, bare chamber that was situated in the tallest tower of my castle, with cool stone walls and marble floors like the rest of the palace. I leant against the wall in silence, taking a moment to just look at her as the moon light painted her skin silver. She was so beautiful; and yet I still found my mind returning to the Amazon Queen I had left in the dining hall. Damn.

"Did you know that in the past three and a half years, Xena, we've been the only ones to enter this room," Alexandria soft voice broke the silence, her eyes never leaving the twinkling stars high above us. "I remember the first time I came up here. It was three nights after we took Corinth and I was just wandering the halls, looking for anything interesting and I found this room. And the most amazing thing was, not ten seconds after I had entered, you walked in behind me. The next day, you made sure that this part of the castle was completely off limits to anyone but us and everyone thought it was because we had weapons or something hidden here. But you just did it so it would be our own secret place."

"I remember," I whispered, knowing that her sensitive ears would hear me. "Alexandria..."

"Don't," The red head said hoarsely, her fingers gripping the window sill tightly. "Don't say it. It doesn't matter and I don't care anymore."

"Well obviously you do care," I drawled, walking silently over towards her and leaning my elbows on the window sill. "Otherwise you wouldn't have left like you did."

"It's been a long day," she replied quietly and I nodded in agreement as we spent several moments in silence, just looking at the stars twinkling high above our heads. It was a beautiful night and the stars seemed to be shining especially bright against the pitch black sky. A memory flitted through my mind of star gazing in Egypt with a certain fair haired slave and I scowled. Get your head in the game, Xena.

"I know this is hard on you," I attempted to red headed woman, only to be cut off.

"That's the thing, Xena, it shouldn't be hard on me." Alexandria said, anger tingeing her tone. "It should be hard on you, but it isn't. Not that I should be surprised, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I replied indignantly, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Alexandria sighed, tilting her head slightly so that she could meet my gaze and I sucked in a breath when I saw the pain darkening her blue eyes.

"It means that I need to know something from you before I leave this room," the red head whispered. I took in her tense shoulders and the emotions in her eyes and I immediately felt uneasy.

"Okay, what?" I felt alarm bells ringing in my head.

"Do you still love her?"

_Damn._

"Do you love me?" I shot back, in an attempt to avoid the question. Gods, I'm a fucking coward.

"That has nothing to do with this," Alexandria hissed and for the first time since I'd entered the room, her anger was directed at me.

"It has everything to do with this and I have the right to know, considering I'm going to be marrying you in less than a moon," I said reasonably, raising an eyebrow as I dared her to object. Her midnight blue eyes flashed with rage and I flinched mentally at the argument I had unintentionally started just to avoid answering her question.

"You were the one that pushed me into this!"

"Pushed you? I didn't push you! I offered and you accepted."

"I accepted because I had no other choice."

"Excuse me? Of course you had a choice," I scowled at the red headed woman, crossing my arms over my chest. "If there was some other reason to say no, you could have."

"Do you remember that afternoon after you announced that you were going to marry me? When I followed you back to your rooms?" Alexandria said hesitantly and I frowned as I nodded. "Of course."

"Do you know what I was going to ask you, before we had that talk?" Alexandria's voice had softened, finally. I watched with interest and a slight bit of fear as she averted her midnight blue eyes from mine. "I was going to ask you to choose someone else, because I had already found someone."

Oh.

"What? Why didn't you say something?" I hissed, feeling an overwhelming amount of anger and jealousy rising up in my chest. Was Alexandria seeing someone else, even though she had agreed to marry me? "I'll fucking kill them."

"It doesn't matter now," Alexandria replied, her shoulders slumping in defeat as she stared up at the stars. "She's friends with some of the peasants that were in court when you announced our wedding. I got a letter from her the next day, telling me she was sailing to Britannia to start a new life."

My anger vanished almost immediately and I felt a ball of guilt curl up in my stomach at Alexandria's dejected expression. I still couldn't help but wondering who the person had been and why Alexandria hadn't told me in the first place. Probably because she was scared that I would go after them, I thought to myself bitterly, just like I threatened to. I gently rested my hand on top of hers, feeling the cool skin underneath my fingers as her digits twitched.

"Alexandria..."

"Don't. Just... if you still love her, Xena, tell me. I'll still marry you, if that's what you want. But don't make me fall in love with you if I'm never going to have what she does. I just need to know if I have a chance or if I'm always going to be living in her shadow. So, do you still love her?"

Silence. I tried to speak, my mouth opening and closing like a fish, but I couldn't. All I could do was stare helplessly at the woman standing so vulnerably before me. We stared at each other in the quiet for several minutes until finally; Alexandria dropped her head to stare down at her boots, her shoulders stiffening against the emotions she was feeling.

"That's what I thought."

It was hours later when I was finally making my way down the corridor that led to my quarters. Alexandria had left moments after our conversation had ended to return to her own room and I had just stood by the window, looking at the stars while wondering what the fuck I was doing. I thought about my discussion with my consort and wondered why I couldn't just answer her question. Why couldn't I give her the answer we both wanted? Up until this morning, I could have, but now...

Now I didn't know the answer.

Gods, I hated Gabrielle. I hated her so much for everything she put me through and what she was doing to me now. Things had been changing between Alexandria and I until the former slave came back into my life. I could feel things beginning to shift from friendship and meaningless sex to something more. And now it was being ruined, by a blonde Amazon Queen. Gods, I hated her!

What I hated even more was that I still loved her.

"Gods, you're pathetic," I mumbled to myself as I stalked past the guard, ignoring his confused expression as he closed the door behind me. I wandered over to the couch and sat down in front of the merrily crackling fire, slightly amused that my servants had left a goblet and a wineskin of port out for me. They must have noticed my mood when I left the dining hall, I thought to myself, though I don't know if getting drunk right now is the best idea.

I ignored the logical side of my brain and poured myself a glass of the deep red liquid, while also attempting to ignore the silent figure sitting in the arm chair to my left. Gabrielle shifted in her seat as I took a sip of port and I let my eyes wander over to her, letting a bit of my anger show in my pale orbs. "I don't want you here."

A small smirk played the blonde's lips as she shrugged uncaringly. "I don't want to be here either."

"Then leave," I growled, letting my voice drop to its most menacing level. I was not in the mood for the blonde woman tonight, especially after the conversation I had so recently with Alexandria. I was also still unsure how I felt about her being here in the first place.

"I take it your talk with your general didn't go so well?" Gabrielle replied as she chose to ignore the danger she was in.

"Shut up," I snarled, my fingers gripping the goblet tightly as I narrowed my eyes at the former slave. "Just go away, Gabrielle. I'll sign whatever the fuck you want on your little treaty and you can leave by sun down tomorrow."

"I can't leave," the blonde blurted, surprising both of us with her words. I raised an eyebrow at her, meeting her gaze over the rim of my goblet.

"Of course you can," I said frustrated. "It's what you're good at, Gabrielle."

"I came here for a reason," Gabrielle argued determinedly and I growled. All I wanted was a drink and my bed, not a fucking argument with my ex-lover. Especially one that had betrayed me so recently and then had left me die in a war that she was sure I would lose.

"I know, for your stupid treaty, right? I already told you I-"

"No, I didn't come here for the treaty," Gabrielle replied quietly, her voice so soft I had to strain to hear it. My brows furrowed in confusion as I stared at the slave expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"I came here for my freedom."

It took every bit of will power I had not to spit of the mouthful of port I had been about to swallow. I turned angry eyes on the former slave, putting my cup down on the small table before me. "Gabrielle, you've been free ever since you fucking escaped. You're the one who is putting that freedom in jeopardy since you entered the city. If you want me to sign a form stating it, I fucking will. I just want you to leave."

"I- I can't," Gabrielle half spoke, half sobbed. I frowned as I finally noticed how distressed the Amazon truly was and I leant forward in my chair, pondering what could possibly be wrong with her. Was she in trouble? Did she have someone after her? Brutus, maybe?

"I'm not free," she finally whispered, tears welling up in her ocean green eyes as she finally looked up and met my gaze. "I'm still a slave, Xena, but now I just belong to someone else.

I haven't been free since the moment I saw you."

_Oh Gods._


	9. Chapter 9

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Nine**

_"I'm not free. I haven't been free since the moment I saw you."_

I wanted to laugh but I couldn't do anything but still there in stunned silence. I felt as if everything was moving in slow motion and I could see Gabrielle's lips moving but I couldn't hear a word she was saying. What was she trying to tell me? That she loved me? Was this a trick to lull me into a false sense of security before she ripped my heart out again? I couldn't trust her; she had proved that to me, but Gods, I wanted to.

"I'm getting married," I finally blurted out, a hint of desperation entering my voice as I stared blankly at the blonde Amazon. I gently put my goblet of port down on the table before me, scared that I would drop it with my shaking hands. My heart was beating so hard that I could feel in pounding in my ears and I wondered if Gabrielle could hear it. Did she know what she was doing to me?

"I know," Gabrielle replied, obviously frustrated as tears started to well up in her eyes. Her hands trembled as she ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. "I know and I thought that it would help make this go away, but it isn't. It doesn't change anything."

"You betrayed me," I stuttered. "You.. You can't. I don't..."

"I know," The Amazon looked at me with large, regretful green eyes. "If I could go back and change things, I would, but I can't. I can't do anything except show up here and tell you that marrying Alexandria is probably a really good idea, but I don't want you to do it. She could and probably would make you really happy, much happier than I could ever make you, but I want a chance to try. I want another chance to not fuck up and hurt you again, because hurting you hurt me even more. I wanted to be free but I only ended up being enslaved completely, mind, heart, body and soul; by you, Xena.

Everything I have, my sword, my body, my life, is yours. I'm yours."

I opened my mouth to speak and found that I couldn't. My throat was too tight and it felt like there was an elephant sitting on my chest. I tried to take a deep breath and realized something even more horrible than what Gabrielle was saying.

The feeling wasn't emotional. I really couldn't breathe.

"Fuck," I managed to choke out, panic starting to sink in as I grabbed for the table, knocking over my goblet of port in the process. I gasped for breath as I stared down at the dark liquid that was staining my floor and smelt something that had been overpowered by the scent of the former slave. Oh Gods.

"Xena?" Gabrielle called to me uncertainly as I stumbled to my feet. "Are you okay?"

I didn't answer as I staggered across the floor to my desk, feeling sick to my stomach as my vision started to go black. I hurriedly pulled out the draw, scrambling through the contents until I found what I was looking for.

Only to clench it in my fist as my legs collapsed from beneath me, unconscious before I even hit the ground.

The first thing I was aware of when I woke up was the pounding in my head. My entire body felt as if I had been trampled by a chariot and I groaned softly as I stretched. I could hear voices but they seemed a thousand miles away as I fought against the darkness holding me down. Maybe I'm in Tartarus, I thought to myself warily as I attempted to focus on the sounds around me. I heard an annoyingly familiar voice and grimaced; Gabrielle was here which meant I was definitely in Hell.

"Why is she still here?" I heard the deep voice of Palaemon, his tone frustrated. "She was probably the one who put the peanuts into her drink."

That made more sense. It was an annoying thing to be so deathly allergic to, especially when running an army and sometimes having to live off the road. Who would expect that the Conqueror of Greece was allergic to something so common as a couple of nuts? It was also a very worrying thought, considering very few people knew of my allergy, so that attempts wouldn't be made like one obviously had been.

"I didn't do anything," I heard the former's slave voice again, a low growl very close by.

"Well, you were the only one here."

"The port was in the room before I even got here!"

"Yes and probably planted by you several hours earlier."

"She didn't know I was allergic," I finally rasped out, keeping my eyes closed as the room went completely silent. "Where's Alexandria?"

I let my eyes flutter open as the silence continued, wincing as the bright light hit my oversensitive eyes. I squinted around the room, finding several familiar faces, including Gabrielle's who was sitting in a chair beside my bed. My red headed second in command was nowhere to be seen and I frowned as I let my eyes flicker to Palaemon's concerned face.

"Where's Alex?" I asked again, more firmly this time. "I need to speak to her."

"She's in court, my Lord," the blonde haired man replied quietly. "I will send someone to get her."

I frowned as Palaemon left the room, wondering why my court hating, noble despising consort was in court. I turned my head slightly, licking my dry lips with an even drier tongue as I regarded the former slave that was sitting silently besides me, fiddling with a piece of damp cloth in her hands.

"Everybody out," I said softly, listening as several of my captains and my personal healer started to leave room. I caught Gabrielle's skirt as she stood to comply and I used my weak feeling muscles to tug her firmly back into her seat. "Except you."

I waited until everyone had filed out, leaving me alone with the former slave. I took a few moments to study her, noting her nervous habits as her fingers twitched and her left foot tapped on the marble floor.

"How long have I been out?" I asked finally, having noted that it was at least late afternoon, but unsure of what day it was.

"Three days," Gabrielle replied, finally looking up into my eyes as I started in surprise. "You had us worried, Conqueror."

Three days? My head was spinning and I slumped back onto the cool sheets beneath me as I stared up at the ceiling. Well, that at least explained why Alexandria was in court, though I felt a pang of uncertainty in my chest as I thought about my consort in that hall with all those nobles. Something didn't feel right.

I didn't have much time to think as I heard the door to my outer chamber open, followed by the light footsteps of my second in command. I looked up as the door to my room opened and Alexandria stuck her head through the opening. The uneasy feeling in my chest grew with the lack of emotion of my consort's face as she stared at me. I shifted slightly beneath the thick blanket, noting Alexandria's lack of surprise to see the Amazon Queen seated beside me and I felt even more troubled at the lack of suspicion or anger on her face.

"What is that?" Gabrielle's voice broke the silence, a hint of wonder and surprise in her tone as Alexandria pushed the door open fully and moved inside. My eyes dropped to the small ball of fur held carefully in my second in command's hands as Alexandria's grinned brightly.

"This, is a wedding present from Lao Ma," Alexandria answered as she strode towards the bed. She set herself down on the edge of my cot, gently resting the fur covered creature on the sheets besides my hand as she leant over a placed a hand on my forehead. "Your fever has broken, finally. Thank the Gods you're finally awake; I was about to spit myself on that throne."

I hardly even heard Alexandria's words as I focused on the tiny animal cautiously sniffing my hand. I flicked my fingers, raising an eyebrow as the cub stumbled backwards and hid beneath the folds of Alexandria's cloak. "Lao Ma got us a panther for our joining?"

"He's cute, isn't he?" Alexandria chuckled as she picked up the cub, cradling it in her hands for a moment before she gently deposited it in Gabrielle's lap. We watched in silence as Gabrielle gently pet the animal, a look of awe on her face as she ran her fingers through the soft fur before Alexandria returned her attention to me. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better, Xena. I've got to go talk to Sappho about her reading for the festival but I'll be back with some dinner tonight, okay?"

I watched bemusedly as Alexandria stood up, leaning to down to kiss my forehead swiftly before picking up the baby panther and striding from the room. I stared after her in silence, one brow lifted over wide eyes before turning to look at Gabrielle, who was looking at the closed door with a similar expression.

"She's acting a bit weird," I muttered quietly, more to myself than anything.

"She's been like that since I called the guard to go find her after you collapsed," Gabrielle replied. "She came back in the room, mixed those herbs you hand in your hand, fed them to you and then left again."

The feeling in my chest grew as I contemplated this information. I was worried; really worried over the fact that someone had used my allergy against me. There were only a handful of people that knew about it and all of them I trusted with my life. Or at least I had, until one of them decided to poison me.

My thoughts wandered as I thought about who it could possibly be and I flinched at the answer my mind came up with. It wasn't possible, not after everything.

I looked at Gabrielle out of the corner of my eye, seeing her green eyes watching me intently, full of concern and I winced. Well, maybe it was possible when you thought about it.

"I think so too," Gabrielle's voice surprised me in the silence. I turned my head to look at her, her eyes sympathetic and solemn as she leant forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Why?"

Gabrielle shrugged, regarding her hands that were folded in her lap. "When she came in and saw you on the floor, she hesitated. There was no emotion in her eyes when she finally helped you and then she left again. I mean, to be fair, she did come back every single day to see you, but..."

"But you have this gut feeling that she would have preferred to leave me dying on the floor," I whispered, feeling my chest ache as I stared at the former slave. Gabrielle looked up from her joined hands, her eyes sympathetic as she saw tears well in my own. I raised my hand immediately to wipe them away, but she got there first. Her fingers were gentle as she wiped the salty tears from my skin, gently caressing my cheek before standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked quietly, feeling pathetic as I stared up at her. "Nowhere," she replied with a small smile as she kicked off her boots and pulled down the covers before sliding into the bed besides me. She hesitated for a moment, gazing into my eyes before wrapping her arms around me. "I'm not going anywhere."

I let my head rest on her chest, my mind screaming at me while my body begged me to take the comfort no matter where it came from. My body won as I let myself relax against her, feeling her strong arms squeeze me gently and feeling surprisingly safe with the ex-gladiator wrapped around me. I let out a soft sigh, pushing all my thoughts away as I closed my eyes and breathed in Gabrielle's familiar scent before letting Morpheus take me.


	10. Chapter 10

_Howdy! I hope you all had a very merry christmas and are enjoying your holidays. I'm also wondering if you guys are starting to get a little lost yet, which is always my plan. Don't worry, in this story, there is a reason for every single line. You've just got to wait until the end until it all comes together and you find out why. Thank you for all the emails and comments, and especially for all the christmas messages I recieved. If you want to email me, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Enjoy._

_P.S. This chapter is set in Gabrielle's POV. In previous posts I've attempted to put something in between Gabrielle's and Xena's POV, but it doesn't show up on all the sites I post my stories on. Sorry guys. _

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Ten**

_This totally wasn't a part of the plan._

I sighed softly to myself, feeling silky hair tickle my neck as warm breath heated my skin, sending shivers running up and down my spine. I looked down at the Conqueror, relieved to hear her breathing deep and even, unlike it had been over the past few days. I had been surprised with how honestly scared I had been when Xena had collapsed, something I never expected to see. Who would have ever expected that the ruler of Greece was allergic to something as common as peanuts?

My body had jerked into action before I even had time to comprehend the fact that I was moving. The room had raced past me in a blur as I made my way to the jerking body on the floor, feeling my insides shake as I watched those beautiful pale eyes roll back into Xena's skull. I had done the first thing I could think of; calling for the guards as I cradled the Conqueror's body in my arms. I told them to get the one person that I knew could be trusted.

Who was now the one person that I didn't really trust at all.

It had been a horrifying few minutes as I sat on the fur covered floor, waiting for Alexandria. It only got worse when the red headed woman ran through the open doorway and paused when she saw the scene laid out before her. I watched as an emotion I couldn't recognize race through those gorgeous dark eyes as Alexandria hesitated. Our eyes had met for the smallest moment and I watched as her hands had reached for the ceremonial sword strapped to her hip.

"Please," I had whispered, my voice breaking as I looked up at her with what I was sure was a completely pathetic expression on my face. "Help her."

I hardly had time to blink as an emotionless mask covered Alexandria's beautiful and usually expressive face. She dropped to the ground beside me; one hand reaching for the waterskin on the desk while the other uncurled fingers that had been clenched around a packet of herbs.

And in moments, it had been over, and Alexandria had left me there after ordering the guards to put Xena in bed. I hadn't left the room since.

Gods, this truly hadn't been a part of the plan at all, I thought to myself as I brushed midnight hair away from the beautiful face before me. It had been moons since I had been able to study Xena's face so closely and without watching eyes. It had been a favorite activity of mine, late at night back in Egypt, before everything went so wrong.

Looking back, I don't know how the sweet, innocent village girl I once was; turned into the woman I had been in Egypt. I wondered what my parent's would think of me now, from their place in the Elysian Fields.

I guess I'll never know, I thought to myself bitterly. Considering I'll never go there.

Gods, I fucked up. I had been given such an easy way out, but I had been unable to take it. My pride hadn't allowed me to ask Xena for help, knowing who she was and the things she had done. Instead, I had done something worse than she ever could have. I betrayed her and all of Greece to the enemy, just so I could keep my pride intact. I hurt her with my betrayal and even more so with the words I spoke so cruelly on the ship back to Greece. It had all been one big lie, I knew, but she didn't.

She hadn't known for sure that I had loved her from the first moment I saw her, standing in the shadows in Cleopatra's dining room. She hadn't known that I had craved for her to touch my body the way she touched the Egyptian's. She didn't know the joy that filled me when she finally did, despite the circumstances in which it happened. She didn't know that I spent most nights awake when I was with her, burning her beauty into my mind so that I wouldn't forget it when I had to live without her, stupidly thinking that I had no other choice. She didn't know how much it hurt me to hurt her and to tell her that I never loved her at all, especially when I had loved her so much that it felt like my heart would burst.

She didn't know that I spent my entire journey back to the Amazon Nation wishing for death just so I could be with her in Tartarus, where I thought she would be waiting to torture me for all eternity. I would have gladly taken the pain from her, if only I got to spend forever in her presence.

I felt the body cuddled up against me stir and I couldn't help but smile slightly as those sky blue eyes fluttered open. Ever since the moment I had met this woman, I realized that it was this woman's eyes that conquered Greece, not her sword. Who could look into those eyes and not fall to their knees before this Goddess?

"This wasn't a part of my plan," Xena rasped, blowing warm air against again my chest. I couldn't help but smile as I gently rubbed her back. "It wasn't a part of mine either, to be honest."

Blue eyes found mine and searched them intently before Xena grunted. "What was your plan then?"

"To pay a debt that I owe," I replied quietly.

"Oh?" Xena's voice was casual, though I could see the curiosity lurking in her eyes. "To whom?"

"To you," I said, smiling slightly at the look of surprise. "And to Greece."

"Oh really," the Conqueror purred, an expressive eyebrow rising over a wide blue eye. "First, tell me who are you and what you've done to the bitch of a slave I met in Egypt and two, tell me how you plan to repay that debt."

There was a distinctive note of seduction and lust in that voice and I wondered as I stared into the Conqueror's slightly glazed eyes if she was still asleep. My mischievous side couldn't help but take the bait and I let teasing fingers run over the light cloth covered hip of the woman beside me. "Any way you want me to, my Lord."

I watched as that perfectly sculpted eyebrow disappeared beneath dark bangs and I grinned as a twinkle entered the pale blue eyes. Gods, how I had missed that little sparkle on the way back to Greece, having hated the coldness in those eyes, knowing I had put it there.

I watched with a slight frown as that twinkle was suddenly dampened and the blue eyes turned dull as the Conqueror stared at me. I sighed softly, knowing that it wouldn't so easy to get the Conqueror to trust me again. Hopefully my news would help with that though.

"I did actually have something that might help start to pay that debt though," I said, feeling the tense body in my arms relax slightly at my words. "Information that might be useful to you."

"Hm?" The Conqueror gazed at me with guarded eyes.

"Information from Rome."

I watched with a small bit of amusement as Xena's curiosity got the better of her and her eyes became more interested. I had known, of course, of Brutus's visit to Corinth and I had also heard what Xena's answer to his apology had been. I knew everything, considering that Brutus thought that I was still an ally to Rome and that I would help him in his plans.

Of course, he didn't know where my loyalties really lie.

"I'm listening," Xena said, a bit impatiently as she raised herself on one elbow to look down at me.

"Brutus is readying Rome for war," I replied, smirking as a grin tugged at Xena's lips.

"I figured he would be, considering I told him to prepare for one."

"Yes," I drawled, my eyes twinkling as I stared up at the dark haired woman. "But what you don't know is that he is preparing for a war, here."

I watched as several emotions raced through Xena's eyes, her eyebrows rising as she thought about my words. Suddenly, her eyes went sharp and she looked down at me menacingly. "How do you know this?"

I shrugged. "I kept up my connection with Rome, of course. Only this time, I'm playing Brutus, instead of you. Not that it really matters now, since you have spies everywhere in this place and they're bound to have sent word to Rome to inform Brutus that I've been alone with you the past few days and haven't killed you, like I was meant to."

I watched silently as Xena's brow wrinkled before a grin slowly crept onto her face. Before I knew it, her hands were tangling themselves in my hair and her lips were pressed against mine, shooting fire through my veins as I gasped in surprise.

It was everything I ever remembered; gentle and hard, passionate and loving, as her full lips conquered mine. I hardly had time to close my eyes before the feeling disappeared, leaving me dazed as I stared up at the woman with half closed eyes.

"I still don't like you and I really don't trust you," Xena rasped as she stared down at me, a mixture of emotions on her face. "But I'm willing to put up with you until you try and stick a knife into my back again."

"That won't happen," I managed to get out and I watched in slight amusement as Xena's eyes glanced towards my eyebrow, expected a twitch that wasn't going to happen.

She glanced back at me with quietly grateful eyes and I smiled crookedly. I wasn't going to fuck up this time. I didn't want to live without seeing that twinkle in those blue eyes. Plus, I thought it might be nice to be on the winning side for once.

What could go wrong?


	11. Chapter 11

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Eleven**

The sun was finally starting to set as I leant against my balcony, watching as the sky was painted in a deep red and fiery orange. I could hear laughter and music coming from the city and I frowned slightly, thinking about the festival that would start in little over a week; the festival that would lead up to my wedding as the grand finale.

My wedding to a woman that had hesitated to save my life.

It was unsettling to think that the woman who guarded my back had paused when I was in mortal danger. I could feel my stomach roll at the very thought that I had finally pushed Alexandria just that little bit too far. I couldn't really blame her, considering that she had found me in my chambers with a woman she so desperately hated, even if I was half dead. But could she really be so angry with me that she would just let me die? Even worse, could she hate me so much now that she had planted the laced port in my room in the first place?

I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling as if my head would explode from the thoughts and emotions bouncing off the walls of my mind. It had been a while since I had felt so conflicted and I wearily acknowledged that the last time I had felt this way was back in Egypt when Alexandria told me of the slave's betrayal and I refused to believe her.

Which brought my thoughts back to Gabrielle.

The Amazon had left almost a candlemark ago to speak to her regent after our little talk. She had honestly surprised me with her information and the sincerity in her eyes when she said she wouldn't betray me this time. It had made me feel so giddy that I couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to kiss her and feel her lips pressed against mine. And Gods, it had felt so good.

Until I realized exactly what I was doing and who I was doing it with. I couldn't forget the memory of her betrayal so easily, and especially not the breaking of my heart that was only just starting to mend with the help of my second in command. It was just that my heart felt whole when Gabrielle was around, a feeling that Alexandria just wasn't able to instill in me.

Though, that didn't stop me from feeling guilty.

I groaned softly, leaning my forehead against the metal railing as I attempted to convince myself that Gabrielle couldn't be trusted, despite everything she had told me. It could all be an act, just like it was before and I could end up getting fooled again. But Gods, I wanted to believe in her.

I turned as I heard the door to my outer chamber open and then footsteps cross the floor to my bedroom. I leant back against the railing, crossing my arms over my chest and keeping a carefully neutral expression on my face as the door was pushed open and Alexandria entered. I let my eyes flicker for a moment to the cub that was trailing behind her, playing with the black leather boots that my consort wore before I looked up and met Alexandria's eyes.

Midnight blue eyes that were just as guarded as mine.

"I brought you dinner," Alexandria stated the obvious as she carefully put the platter she was holding down onto the desk in the corner of my room. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," I shrugged, watching as Alexandria's eyes flickered to me wryly before she returned her attention to the meal she was uncovering. "My throat hurts a bit but I'm okay."

"I'm not surprised, considering you were calling for Gabrielle while you were out of your mind with fever," Alexandria replied blithely as she sat down in one the chairs by the table. "That was an extremely awkward moment, let me tell you."

I grimaced internally, letting my eyes flutter closed for a moment before I shrugged and pushed away from the railing. "Like you said, I was out of my mind with fever. I was probably remembering Egypt."

"Mm," Alexandria grunted as I seated myself in the chair across from her. "'_Gabrielle, please don't leave me. I'll make things right, I promise, please. Please, Gabrielle. I love you._'"

My jaw clenched as I looked up into Alexandria's eyes, ignoring the amusement I felt at her perfect imitation of my slightly deeper voice as I let the shame wash over me instead. She shrugged her shoulders before reaching out and picking up a piece of venison that she popped into her mouth, the emotionless mask never faltering. I knew Alexandria well though and my guilt went bone deep as I read the emotion hidden behind her shifting shoulder blades as the slight increase of her heart rate.

"I'm marrying you, Alex," I stated quietly, watching sadly as the muscles in her jaw tensed. "I'm not marrying her."

"Yes, you're marrying me," Alexandria replied bitterly. "You'll marry me while always loving her. I'll have you to myself for a few moons but one day, you won't be able to resist her charm anymore and I will be left with nothing but a crown that means fucking nothing to me while you start making visits to the Amazon's to 'discuss treaties'."

I flinched at her words, remaining silent as she continued to her tirade, her voice getting steadily louder as her carefully constructed mask crumbled and her temper rose.

"And I will have to keep a perfectly happy face in front of the nobles while knowing that you're FUCKING the woman that betrayed us all and almost cost me two of the most important things in my life. I will die alone because I decided to give up my fucking happiness to marry you in a moment of weakness, thinking that I could make YOU happy! I'M GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WISHING THAT I HAD KILLED THAT FUCKING SLAVE WHEN I CAUGHT HER ON THAT SHIP. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND SHE GETS ALL OF YOU AND I GET FUCKING NOTHING! NOTHING, XENA!"

I watched silently as Alexandria's chest heaved, her hands resting flat on the table as her entirely body trembled with emotion. She had stood from her chair during her rage, knocking it back onto the floor with the abrupt motion as her calm words turned into hysterical sobs. Every word had been a slap in the face as I realized just how badly I had hurt my second in command without even knowing it. I had never in my life seen her lose her temper like she just had and I wasn't surprised to see she was just as stunned as I was with her momentarily loss of control.

The uneasy feeling in my guts turned into a violent twisting as I realized I might have created a very dangerous enemy. Despite my hearts objection, my mind couldn't help but think about how Alexandria knew every single weakness in Greece and in this palace and even worse, in me. The entire army followed my command due to respect and fear but they followed Alexandria because of their undying loyalty to her.

I wanted to just ask her, but I decided that now wasn't the time. I didn't want to push her more than I already had and there would be more than enough time later, when I had sorted everything out and Alexandria had calmed down.

First things first.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, watching as Alexandria averted her eyes and looked down at the baby panther that was hiding beneath the table. She shrugged her shoulders slightly, looking very much like the adolescent that had first followed me when I fought against Cortese so long ago, before looking up at me with sad eyes.

"Don't worry about it," The red headed woman murmured. My guilt was almost overwhelming as we stared into each other's eyes. Even though I was out of my mind with fever, I felt bad that I had hurt her by calling for the slave.

Wait a minute.

My eyes widened slightly as I stared at my second in command who was now dangling one hand between her legs so that the panther cub could sniff her fingers. "You were here."

"What?" Alexandria looked up in confusion.

"You were here," I stated. "Over the past few days, you've been here when I've been unconscious."

"Of course I have," Alexandria replied indignantly with a slight frown. "The only time I've left is to go to court until you woke up this afternoon."

"Gabrielle sai-"

"The slave wouldn't have known if I was standing right beside her, she was so immersed in watching you take every breath," Alexandria laughed mirthlessly.

I sat back in my seat, regarding the woman in front of me as she took another piece of venison from the platter she had brought me. I was confused beyond anything by everything that I was hearing. If Alexandria had been worried about me, then why was she acting so strange and guarded? Why had she hidden in the shadows when Gabrielle was here with me while I was out cold? Was she watching the former slave or had she been waiting for her to leave?

Who poisoned me?

And what the fuck is really going on?


	12. Chapter 12

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Twelve**

I don't know who to trust.

My back ached with tension after leaving the court room, full of suspicious nobles, all with angry eyes and fingers itching towards weapons hidden underneath their cloaks. I had stayed painfully alert during the entire session, hardly feeling safe with the possible danger that had been standing to my right side. My guts had twisted every single time Alexandria had twitched, knowing that if she wanted to kill me at any time, she probably could. It was honestly scary, being unsure of anyone that I could really trust. Alexandria had been my raft in an angry sea and now knowing that she might be against me sent all my nerves tingling.

It was also strange that the one person that I felt like I could count on now was the same person that had once almost destroyed me.

I had gone to my room to change out of my robes after the long session of court and into my well-worn leathers before heading towards the training grounds, intent on a little bit of sparring to get rid of some of my unused energy. It was there that I found the Amazon Queen, right in the middle of everything with her small group of Amazon guards.

She was sparring against a woman of middle height, with dark hair twisted into a knot at the back of her head. She wielded a pair of Sais, her weapons of choice as I had learned in Egypt, though she said that she was also good with staves. I couldn't help but smirk as I watched her play with her opponent, letting the woman think that she had the upper hand as Gabrielle went on the defensive.

I could feel my own energy heighten as I watched her move, her thigh muscles flexing as she blocked a blow from her opponent's sword above her head. Her laughter echoed in my ears as she pushed the Amazon away before dodging a blow aimed at her ribs. She reminded me of a hummingbird with the way she moved so quickly and suddenly that if you blinked you'd miss it. It was so different from my own style, having been told by Alexandria that I looked like a wild cat with the way I moved, all sleek and graceful but with unmistakable speed and strength.

I watched in fascination as she defended against several more swipes before suddenly going on the attack. Her eyes glinted as her lips opened to reveal straight white teeth in a feral grin and I could see the gladiator from Rome as she truly started to enjoy the fight. It lasted only second as her moves went from almost lazy to swift, hard strikes that made my eyes hurt just from watching her move with such blinding speed. She moved in a blur as she attacked the Amazon, who had a look of resignation plastered on her face as though she expected this from her Queen; which she might have, though I certainly didn't. It occurred to me suddenly that Gabrielle had been holding out on me in Egypt, whether to make me underestimate her if we were ever to really fight, or just because she was a slave, I don't know.

All I know is one moment, the dark haired Amazon was fighting furiously and the next, she was sprawled on the ground.

The Amazon's applauded their Queen and I watched in amusement as even some of my own soldiers did the same, though the members of the Royal Guard continued to watch Gabrielle in wary silence. As if sensing me, Gabrielle turned towards me, a brilliant smile lighting her face as she sheathed her sais in her boots.

"Conqueror," Gabrielle nodded towards me respectfully, seeming not to notice the silence that drenched the yard as my presence was noticed.

"Queen Gabrielle," I purred, pushing off the stone wall I had been leaning against before I started walking towards her. "You've been holding out on me," I said as I gestured to the Amazon that was picking herself up off the ground.

The blonde shrugged, a half smile still playing her lips. "I didn't want to kick your ass in front of your General, now, did I?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, ignoring the snickers from her guard as I felt the beast start prowling in my chest. "You said you were good with staves?"

Gabrielle nodded with a slightly bemused expression on her face as I gestured to one of the soldiers standing close by. In moments, there were two staffs resting in each of my hands, one of which I threw to the former slave. I watched her catch the wooden weapon in her hands, staring at it with slightly unfocused eyes before she lifted her head to meet my gaze.

"Let's see how good you really are."

I hardly gave her a moment to prepare before I lifted my arms to slam my staff against hers, grinning as she raised her staff in reflex to block my attack, her stunned expression turned slightly feral. It felt like I was taken back in time as we traded blows, and I felt a familiar sting in my hands that I usually only felt when sparring against my second in command. She was fast and small and she used it to her advantage, moving in closer to me and striking hard and fast. I found myself suddenly on the defensive, her compact body being difficult to attack at such close range while my own longer frame gave her much more space to land her blows.

But even though she was fast, I was faster and stronger and I used my strength against her, feeling her arms start to weaken with every blow she deflected. I grinned dangerously as I feinted to the left, swinging my staff around at the last moment to hit her unprotected ribs as she moved to block my swipe. Her moment of surprise as my weapon hit her side was all it took for me to flick the staff from her hands and send it flying across the yard. I swung my staff low as she stared at me with wide eyes, hitting the back of her knees and watching with satisfaction as her legs flew out from underneath her and she dropped to the ground.

I leant over her heavily breathing form, the beast satisfied by the fact that I'd hardly broken a sweat as she stared up at me with round eyes. I could tell that she hadn't been expecting me to beat her so quickly as she realized that she hadn't been the only one holding back.

"No one beats me," I growled playfully, a feral grin playing my lips as I pressed the end of my staff lightly against her throat.

"Except for your consort," Gabrielle rasped, equally playful while her chest heaving as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Except for my consort," I confirmed, my eyes twinkling. "Which is okay, because I like it rough."

Gabrielle's lips twitched into a faint smile as she raised her hands in submission. "Lucky girl."

My smile faltered as I pulled the staff away from her throat and stepped back, giving her a moment to get up. I composed myself quickly as Gabrielle rolled to her knees before pushing herself to her feet and turning to face me. She looked as confused and unsure as I felt as we stood there awkwardly, until I realized that we were the certain of attention.

"Don't you all have things to do?" I growled at the soldiers and the Amazon's watching us. Eyes averted immediately as men hurried away from the practice field, while the Amazon's returned to their sparing.

"I mean that, you know," Gabrielle broke the silence between us as the practice yard was filled once again with the sound of steel crashing against steel. "About her being lucky."

I stared at her for a moment before I shook my head, dropping my eyes to the ground. I couldn't lie to her or myself anymore and tell her that I didn't want her. So, I did the next best thing and I told her the truth. "I can't do this, Gabrielle."

"Do what?" Gabrielle feigned innocence as she twirled the staff in her hands. "We're just talking, Xena. Can't we talk and just be friends?"

"Us being friends has never worked out very well, for either of us," I replied quietly, looking up into her emerald green eyes and seeing the same sadness that I felt in my own heart.

"Can we go somewhere?" She asked me hopefully, lowering her voice so that she wouldn't be heard despite the chaos of sound surrounding us.

I considered her words for several moments, knowing that I should say no even as I nodded in consent. She smiled slightly before I turned away, walking along the dirt path away from the practice yard and from watching eyes. Gabrielle followed me, not saying a word as I led her back into the castle and through several corridors that I was sure she hadn't walked through since she got here. The place I was taking her to was rarely ever used and I only ever went there when I needed time to think.

I pushed open the double doors that lead to my private courtyard, with Gabrielle still trailing silently behind me. I took a deep breath, inhaling the early afternoon air and allowed myself a small smile. My private courtyard was hidden behind the palace, amidst my private garden that I had planted when I finally conquered Corinth. Flowers from every part of the world bloomed all around me as I followed the stone path towards the very center of the garden. There was a small table in the little clearing, surrounded by several stone benches. I sat on one of the benches and gestured for Gabrielle to take a seat beside me, which she did somewhat cautiously.

We sat there in silence for several moments as I gazed at the scenery surrounding me. Today was the first day in a long time that I allowed myself to enjoy it. I hadn't visited my private gardens since I returned to Corinth, all those moons ago. I found that I missed the quiet time I had frequently spent here before I left Greece and travelled to Egypt. Just like I missed the company of the woman seated beside me, the one I had shared my quiet time with on several occasions in Egypt.

"I'm not going to hurt you again," Gabrielle broke the silence, her voice soft as she tore her gaze from the beauty surrounding us and turned her head to look at me. I met her stare, smiling slightly at the genuine sincerity there.

"I know," I replied, my voice equally soft as I surprised myself with the confidence in my words. It was true, I had to admit. I honestly didn't think that Gabrielle was here to hurt me, especially when she had so many chances since she'd been in Corinth.

"How did you become the Queen of the Amazons?" I asked suddenly, startling Gabrielle whose eyes widened at my words. It had been something I had been wondering about ever since Gabrielle entered my court room dressed in Amazon garb. With the things she had told me in Egypt, her life story didn't match up with her title as Queen.

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders as she turned her attention back to the garden. "It's a long story."

"I have time."

Gabrielle smiled, taking a deep breath before she spoke. "I guess by now, you know that I lied to you about a lot of things in Egypt, right? I mean, I had to make my story convincing and I couldn't really tell you that I was an Amazon."

"You could have," I said softly. "But you would have had to trust me for that, I guess."

"Yeah," Gabrielle's green eyes fell on me again, regret shining in them brightly. "Well, the first thing I lied about was my age."

"How old are you?" I asked curiously, gazing at the woman that looked no more than twenty summers old, ten years younger than myself.

"Twenty five summers," Gabrielle shrugged again. "Not much difference from the truth, but it worked with my story. Anyway, I did speak the truth about one thing; I was taken by slavers, but not when I was ten years old. I was taken when I was almost eighteen summers, just outside of Potidaea. The slavers burned down the village after they captured us, and both my parents died."

"You said that Lila died as well?" I asked softly, remembering the former slave's tears when she had told me of her sister's demise. I wondered for a moment if it was true, or if Gabrielle was just a truly brilliant actress. Her pain had seemed so real, it had brought tears to my own eyes.

"She did," Gabrielle confirmed as sighed sadly, shadows darkening her eyes as she relived the pain of her sister's death. "The slavers were taking us here, to Corinth so that they could sell us to a Persian man. Halfway here, the men got bored I guess and they took Lila. They made us all watch as they fucked her and beat her."

"I'm sorry," I said, hearing the hurt and anger in her words, even after all these years. The story of her sister's brutal death wasn't much different from what she told me in Egypt, and I felt for her like I had all those moons ago.

"Me too," Gabrielle said, wiping away the tears that had started to well up in her eyes. "She died in my arms while they continued to get drunk out of their skulls. That night, the camp was attacked by Amazon's and we were all rescued. To make a long story short, on the way back to the Amazon village, the princess was attacked and I tried to save her. She gave me her right of caste with her last breath and I became the princess instead. Two years after I joined them, Melosa was killed in a hunting accident and I became Queen."

"If you were Queen of the Amazons, then how did you end up in Cleopatra's service?" I asked with a small furrow in my brow.

"Stupidity?" Gabrielle sighed, resting her chin on her fist. "Four years ago, I went on a trip to one of the villages that we traded with. We knew that there was a warlord in the area, but we decided to go anyway. It was almost Winter and we would need the supplies to survive, so we went. The day after we got there, the warlord's men attacked the village and there were just too many of them. I tried to protect the women and children, and the next thing I knew I was in a cage and being sold a few days later. The rest of my Amazon's that survived went back to the village, but by the time Ephiny got to the port where I'd been taken, I was already on a ship halfway to Rome. They had no idea where I was. And everything that happened after that, I already told you."

During the end of Gabrielle's story, I felt a sick feeling form in the pit of my stomach as my mind went back to what I was doing four years ago. There was something about her words that seemed familiar to me as I remembered a time shortly before I finally took over Corinth. I looked up into her emerald green eyes as I asked a question I wasn't sure I wanted the answer to.

"Who was the warlord?"

"You," Gabrielle replied simply, her eyes burning intently into mine as she waited for my reaction. I closed my eyes, feeling as if I would throw up as I gripped the edge of the stone bench. I was surprised moments later when I felt her warm hand covering my own, sending sparks up and down my arm.

"How can you sit here with me when it was me that put you through all that?" I asked her, opening my eyes to return her gaze.

"It's easy," Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders with a slight smile. "I admit, for a long time I hated you. I wouldn't have cared if you died, which is why I agreed to Antony's plan. But thing's changed."

"What changed?" I asked hoarsely, drowning in self-loathing. "What could change things enough that you wouldn't still want all those things?"

"I fell in love with you," Gabrielle replied simply, laughing softly at the stunned look on my face. "Trust me, I expected it to happen even less than you did. But the moment I saw you, nothing else mattered to me anymore. It was my Amazon pride that wouldn't let me trust you, but it did nothing to stop me from loving with you so much that it hurt."

I gazed into her eyes, seeing the truth there as she stared back at me unflinchingly. It was her that finally broke the stare, turning her head away with a small smile playing her lips.

"We _could _be friends, you know," She said slyly and I couldn't help but grin despite the emotions still flowing through me, remembering a conversation between us that felt like it happened years ago.

"I don't have any friends," I played along, watching her as she turned to face me, her eyes sparkling.

"You really don't, do you?" She laughed and I joined her, even though we both felt the uneasy twisting in our guts at the truth of her words. There was no one I could trust and in siding with me, she had willingly thrown herself into the angry ocean that now threatened to consume the two of us and we both knew it.

"I suppose we could be friends," I finally replied, still chuckling.

"Good," Gabrielle nodded with a grin on her face. "We're friends then."

_For now, at least, _I thought to myself with a small smile. She was offering to share her raft with me and in this moment; I decided to take it despite the possible consequences. I knew it was a bad idea but as I looked into her eyes, I found the love I had seen there in Egypt, something that she was no longer trying to hide. I laughed softly, wondering how long it would take for me to regret this unlikely alliance, but hardly caring as I felt the warmth of her hand that still covered my own.

So immersed in each other, neither of us noticed the eyes watching us, sparkling dangerously in the shadows.


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry that once again, it's been quite a bit of time between updates. I'm trying to make sure I update at least once a week, but I've spent the last couple of days moving house and between that and working, I'm not finding much time to write. So I hope you understand if the next few chapters are a little while in between; I'm trying my best. On a good note though, I have another couple of stories that I'll be uploading soon to make up for it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. _

_Thank you._

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Conqueror!"

I paused mid step, cringing at the sound of the voice calling out to me, along with the footsteps that were hurrying towards me. I wondered for a brief moment if I should keep walking so that I didn't have to face the Queen of the Nile, who I had been avoiding ever since the banquet several nights ago. She would have questions, I was sure of it; many questions that I didn't really have any interest in answering. With a sigh, I plastered my most charming smile on my face before turning to face the Egyptian.

"Cleo," I purred as the woman drew closer to me, ignoring her obvious anger that showed through her dark eyes and pounding footsteps. "Have you been enjoying your stay?"

"Where is she?" Cleopatra asked immediately, stopping just out of reach and crossing her arms over her chest. "Where is my slave?"

"She's not your slave, Cleo," I replied calmly, watching as the dark skinned woman bristled.

"She is m- "

"No, she isn't," I consciously lowered my voice to its most menacing level. "She is Greek, which means that she belongs to me. And even more to the point, she betrayed Greece, which means that I had every right to take her for punishment."

I watched as several emotions flittered over her face, from anger to horror, to sadness and unease. I was unsure of how she felt about the slave since she escaped and I was slightly surprised to find that she was more upset that angry.

"Did you punish her?" The Egyptian finally asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

"She was punished," I said quietly, having decided that her life as a slave had been punishment enough, if only because I didn't want to raise a hand against her myself. "Now, how about you join me in my room for a glass of wine and we can discuss this further?"

The Egyptian seemed to consider my offer for several moments before finally nodding her head gracefully and following me down the corridor. I spent the short trip cursing to myself and wondering what in Hades name I was going to say to Cleopatra. By Greek law, I knew that I was in the right, but personally? Cleopatra had a big reason to be pissed off.

I hadn't even sent word to Cleopatra since our hasty departure from her palace. How was she to know what had happened to her most favored slave? I could tell by the look on her face at dinner that she didn't expect Gabrielle to be there. In fact, the Egyptian looked like she had seen a ghost.

Though, knowing my reputation, she probably thought she had.

I nodded towards the guard as we strode down the hall way leading to my room. He opened the door for us and I brushed by him and made my way straight to the desk where a wineskin of port was waiting for me. I poured myself a drink, sniffing the liquid for any trace of poison before I poured another glass for my unexpected guest and turned to face to Egyptian. I held the goblet out to her, and watched as she took it with a slightly lost expression on her face. It was weird to see Cleopatra like this, unsure in my quarters, especially considering how randy she had been for me only days ago.

"Have you spoken to Gabrielle?" I asked the dark skinned woman as I seated myself on the couch in front of my fireplace which was crackling merrily despite the warmth outside. I watched as Cleopatra lowered herself besides me, though I noticed that she left several spaces between us and her body was tensed as if waiting for an attack.

"No," Cleo replied softly, her brow furrowing as she stared at the dark liquid in her goblet. "I think she is avoiding me."

I raised an eyebrow at this information, hardly surprised by it, though I acted like I was. "Have you given her reason to be afraid of you?"

"How could I? I have not seen her since the morning before she left my palace," Cleopatra's frown deepened as she took a small sip of port. "I just want to know why. She was my most favoured slave."

"She wanted to be free," I replied simply, shrugging my shoulders at Cleopatra's stare. "Like all slaves, she just wanted to be free."

"When did you last see her?" Cleopatra asked curiously.

"Before she showed up here? At the docks, in this city. Alexandria captured her when she escaped your palace, but she managed to get away while we were fighting the Romans."

Cleopatra sighed, leaning back in her seat, her face open and sad. I watched her curiously, having never seen the Egyptian in this state before. While obviously not a completely emotionless or cold woman, she wasn't the kindest ruler I'd ever met either. It was weird to see her so upset over a slave, something I would never have expected from her.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely, having missed the words she had spoken as I was so intent on watching her.

"She never said anything," Cleopatra's voice was barely audible, with a tinge of sadness in it. "She never told me that she wanted to be free. I would have given it to her, if only to save everyone the trouble it caused."

My eyes widened slightly in surprise, having not expected those words from the Egyptian. I had seen many sides of Cleopatra, but never this part of her. The compassionate, caring part of the Queen of the Nile, who had obviously cared deeply for her former slave.

I felt a sudden, deep affection and respect for this woman that I realized, I hardly knew at all.

"You know Brutus is coming, don't you," Cleopatra said suddenly, startling me. I didn't let my surprise show, keeping my expression neutral at her words.

"I know."

"You know that I refused Brutus's offer?" Cleopatra turned her head to reguard me, some of the seriousness returning to her features.

"I had hoped you would," I replied softly, returning her gaze unwavingly as I internally recovered from another shock. So hung up on the former slave and things in my own palace, I hadn't even thought about the possibility of Egypt siding with Rome in the battle to come.

"You have Egypt's support and her navy if you choose to use it."

These words surprised me more than anything, though again I didn't show it. I merely nodded gratefully at the dark skinned woman, a small smile pulling at my lips as I took a sip of port and savoured the flavour. I watched as Cleopatra leant back in her seat, finally relaxing as she gazed into the fire with a thoughtful expression. I turned my head slightly to watch the flames with her, my eyes glinting in the light as I thought about all the new possibilites that had been laid out before me.

Things were finally starting to look up.

In the middle of the night, I found myself wandering the halls of my castle, restless but unsure as to why. I knew that I should be in my room, planning for Rome's attack, or wondering who tried to kill me and contemplating my upcoming marriage to a woman that was potentially dangerous to me. At least, I should be thinking about the Festival that would start in five days, which is why I don't really know how I ended up in the corridor leading to the guest quarters.

I made my way down the corridor, my feet making no noise as I glided along the marble floor, dressed in a pair of old leathers and worn leather boots. I stopped in front of the former slave's room that I had picked specifically for Gabrielle. I spent several moments staring at the ornate wooden door before raising my hand to knock and then hesitating as I heard noises inside.

Heavy breathing. Moaning. The large wooden bed creaking.

Gods, did Gabrielle have someone in there with her? I resisted the urge to throw the door open and race inside as I felt my jealousy rise up. I had no reason to be angry, I berated myself as I stood there, hand still raised to knock. I was getting married in ten days. And even though Gabrielle had told me that she loved me, it didn't give me ownership of her, especially considering that I had refused her advances. She was a grown woman with needs, needs that I understood well and if she wanted to take someone to bed, she had every right to, whether I liked it or not.

"NO!"

The agonized shout made my decision for me as I threw open the door and flew inside. I paused in the middle of the room, my eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness as I looked towards the bed. The silk sheets were twisted around Gabrielle's lithe form and her body was damp with sweat, but she was alone. Stuck in a dream, the blonde's face was twisted into a grimace of pain as her body jerked repeatedly, her hand reaching for an object that I couldn't see. I quickly gathered my composure and made my way over to the bed, sitting on the edge and reaching my hand out cautiously, intent on waking her from her nightmare.

Only to have my hand grabbed in the ex-gladiators firm grip, the bones in my wrist grinding together as she crushed them in strong fingers. I looked down into ocean green eyes, dazed and confused as the Amazon's mind slowly caught up to her body. "Xena?"

"Hi," I cleared my throat, feeling slightly embarrassed to be caught in the Amazon's room uninvited. The Queen blinked her eyes slowly, her hand relaxing around my wrist as I breathed a silent sigh of relief and resisted the urge to rub my aching bones.

"Is something wrong?" Gabrielle asked her brow furrowing as she reached up with her free hand to push her sweat dampened hair out her eyes. She seemed to realize in that moment that she was still gently gripping my wrist, and she uncurled her fingers almost reluctantly.

"You were having a bad dream."

"Oh," Gabrielle's frown deepened, before a sly smirk slid onto her face. "And you heard me all the way from the other side of the castle, hm?"

I had the decency to look embarrassed as I shrugged my shoulders. "I came to see you."

"In the middle of the night?" She grin widened.

"Do you want me to leave?" I shot back, starting to feel unsure of myself as I began to rise from the bed.

"No," Gabrielle replied quickly, sitting up and propping herself against several fluffy pillows. I let myself relax and stretched out on my side, resting my head on my fist with my legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked curiously after several moments of silence. I regretted it almost immediately at the pained look on the blonde woman's face, but I didn't retract my question.

"I was thinking of Egypt," Gabrielle said finally, her voice low and hoarse. "But it was like... I felt like a ghost. I could only stand there and watch and I couldn't do anything to stop..."

"To stop what?" I said, my voice soft.

"To stop me."

"You need to let that go," I said firmly, surprising the Amazon who stared at me in stunned silence. "It's in the past, Gabrielle and we've moved beyond it. I can't let it go until you do and I don't want to think about that anymore."

"Me neither," She whispered, her voice cracking as she blinked tears from her eyes. "It hurts too much to remember that moment when I knew I'd lost you."

I didn't know what to say to that, so we stared at each other in silence for what felt like a lifetime before I finally looked away. I ran my fingers over the sheets, feeling the silky softness under my skin as I wondered what I was doing. I pushed those thoughts away and rolled onto my back, turning my head so that I could keep the blonde in sight.

"Tell me a story," I said finally, resting my hands on my stomach. Gabrielle's eyes widened slightly at the request, but she soon relaxed into the pillows, a smile playing her lips as she nodded.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Tell me the one about the warrior and her bard," I grinned, remembering the stories she had told me in Egypt. "That's my favorite."

"Mine too," she smiled warmly, before her eyes unfocused slightly and she begun to weave her tale. I watched her in awed silence, smiling unconsciously as her hands moved with the story. With a sigh, I relaxed into the pillows and listened as the warrior and the bard fought through heaven and hell, all for their love for each other.


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors Note: Hey guys, I think this is the longest time it's ever taken me to update this story. I've been so busy lately and when I have time to write, I've actually been writing most of the chapters later in this story. Thank you all for sticking with me, I really appreciate it. Hopefully when I go on holiday in just over a week, I'll more time to write and update. If you want to email me to comment on this story, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Thankyou._

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Fourteen**

I woke up as dawn begun to lighten the sky from black to pale gray and to a bird that made its presence known outside on the balcony, singing softly. I let my eyelids flutter open, feeling disorientated for a moment as I gazed up at the night sky, before I realized that it was the painted ceiling in the guest room that Gabrielle was staying in. As I did every morning, I took stock of my body, starting by wiggling my toes and ending with stretching my neck. Everything seemed to be in order, though my right arm was incapacitated and my side was comfortably warm.

I didn't remember falling asleep, nor did I remember how Gabrielle managed to sprawl her body over mine, though I couldn't find it in myself to move her. I told myself that she must have moved in her sleep, her body seeking the warmth of my own unconsciously. The thought caused a wry smile to tug at my lips, berating myself internally for not moving immediately even as I relaxed further into the soft mattress.

I stretched my arm which was being used as a pillow, in attempt to rid myself of the numbness. I quickly stopped as Gabrielle murmured in her sleep, snuggling even closer to my body; something I thought would have been impossible considering her position. Her muscular thigh was draped over my hip, and one hand was curled around my upper arm where her head rested, while her other arm was thrown over my chest. She had me securely pinned to the bed and I found myself hardly minding at all.

The Gods only knew what Alexandria would do if she happened to walk through the door. Probably kill us both, I mused to myself silently, and she'd have every reason to. I had practically pushed her into a marriage, causing her to lose the woman she loved and to face the scorn and hatred of my enemies. In all honesty, I knew the only reason she had agreed was out of loyalty to me.

Loyalty that I was currently spitting on and throwing in her face.

My sigh turned into a choked gasp as Gabrielle moaned in her sleep, pushing her center against my hip. I muffled a moan of my own as her body shuddered and repeated the motion. She must have heard me because moments later, her eyelashes were fluttering and then I was looking into the most beautiful pair of dazed green eyes I've ever seen.

"Morning?" I offered with a slightly embarrassed grin. I tried to ignore the feeling of her body pressed against mine, along with the smell of arousal that permeated the room but I swear my body was working against me. Already I could feel my nipples tightening underneath the silk shirt I wore as wetness gathered between my thighs.

Fuck loyalty, I thought to myself as the beast took over for a moment in my aroused state. I want her.

"Mm," She grunted, a sleepy smile playing her lips as she looked up at me through pale eyelashes. "So, that wasn't a dream."

I opened my mouth to speak and promptly snapped in shut with an audible click as I feet her press her wetness against my thigh once more with a down right devious chuckle. The beast growled in my chest and my fingers curled around the bed sheets beneath my body, gripping them tightly. It was taking everything in me not to just take what was being offered to me so willingly.

"Gabrrrrielle," I growled which only caused her to laugh outright, her body shaking and causing her hips to press forwards again. I spat out several curves, narrowing my eyes at the blonde as she continued to laugh until she was gasping for breath.

"Gods, I've missed you," She sighed, looking up at me with twinkling eyes. A smile pulled at my lips despite my best attempt to stop it.

"I've missed you too," I muttered, dropping my eyes. It lasted for only a second, until I felt her fingers tilting my chin up to meet her gaze. Her stare was so intense and I found myself drowning in the pools of emerald that I had spent so many nights dreaming about.

And then her lips were on mine before I could even think about kissing her first.

I opened my mouth to gasp in surprise, but only succeeded in giving her permission to slip her tongue between my parted lips. I groaned as she explored my mouth, acknowledging the fact that I was making no attempt to push her away. Instead, I found my hands holding her waist and pulling her closer until I could feel her warm body pressed completely against me. I whimpered pathetically in protest when our lips finally parted, my eyes blinking dazedly as I gazed back at her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, a mixture between extreme desire and frustration on her face. "I didn't... You're getting married… I don't..."

_You're getting married. _

_Crap._

I sighed softly, turning my head and burying my face into the pillow. I wouldn't deny it; I wanted Gabrielle. I wanted her so bad that I was aching for her. I had come to her room specifically for that reason, no matter how much I denied it. I didn't want to marry Alexandria because I knew deep down that I had never truly wanted her. I wanted Gabrielle.

I loved her.

So I told her.

"Excuse me?"

The words had been muffled in the pillow pressed against my face and I groaned in frustration before turning my head to look at Gabrielle. Her eyebrow was raised slightly as she gazed at me in slight bemusement. I sighed softly, shaking my head and decided that it was for the best that she didn't hear me. My life was already too complicated and despite my feelings, I had promised myself that I wouldn't hurt Alexandria this way.

"Never mind," I smiled wryly before pushing myself off the bed, needing distance between myself and the woman that I wanted so badly to touch. I straightened my clothes, averting my eyes from the blonde's half naked body as I attempted to deal with my emotions. "I need to get back to my room. I have court soon."

"I'll walk you," Gabrielle offered, jumping up and trading her thin shift for a soft white tunic before I could protest. I sighed heavily and made my way to the door, opening for the Amazon before slipping out into the corridor behind her.

The palace was quiet in the guest quarters at this early hour and I found myself thankful for that as I walked besides the blonde Amazon Queen. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, amused by the frustration that still showed on her face.

"You know what?" Gabrielle finally spoke as we walked up a flight of stairs that led to my rooms. "You're a tease."

"Oh really?" I chuckled.

"Really," Gabrielle nodded. "I mean, even in my dreams, you always stop before it gets to the good part."

"Is that what you were dreaming about?"

"That's what I'm always dreaming about," The blonde said, turning head to give me a cheeky grin. "Did you know that in my dreams, we f-"

"Shh," I whispered suddenly, cutting the bard off midsentence as I placed a hand on her chest to stop her movements. She obeyed immediately, following my lead as I slipped into the shadows behind a carved statue of Ares and listened intently. I watched quietly as she tilted her head, straining to hear the voice that had stopped me in my tracks.

"I need to know who my allies are; Brutus will be here soon enough."

The slightly muffled voice was painfully familiar and I closed my eyes as I listened to Alexandria speak while trying to figure out who she was conversing with. The other voice was deeper and obviously male, but it was too quiet and muffled for me to figure out who it was or understand what they were saying.

"Good. We need men our side, but we need to be discreet," Alexandria's voice sounded again, low and serious. "If anyone finds out about this, everything will be ruined."

There were several more muffled words and then I heard footsteps, thankfully walking in the opposite direction from us. I looked down into Gabrielle's wide eyes, holding her gaze until I was sure that my consort was gone before moving out of the shadows and continuing my journey to my quarters.

"That bitch!" Gabrielle exclaimed as she hurried to catch up with me, her green eyes flashing with anger. "I can't believe it, Xena. I knew something was up, but to hear Alexandria actually conspiring against you and turning your own people against you! It's making me feel sick."

I nodded, keeping quiet as Gabrielle fell into a thoughtful silence beside me. I didn't speak until we were walking down the corridor that led to my room, stopping in the open door way and turning to one of my guards. "I want you to go to my captains rooms and tell them to meet me here in a candlemark. Make sure that General Alexandria doesn't hear about it though, okay?"

The soldier seemed confused at my words but he nodded smartly before starting down the corridor at a jog. I sighed to myself softly before motioning Gabrielle through the door and following her.

Just what I needed, more complications.


	15. Chapter 15

_Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm slipping, I know. It's been really hard for me to find time to write lately, and I'm someone who doesn't like updating chapters half assed. This last chapter has taken me almost two weeks to write, cause I was still trying to decide how I wanted to do it. I hope you all enjoy it and I want to thank you for being patient and not sending me hate ;) If you want to email me, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Thank you._

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"What is she doing here?"

My eyes narrowed slightly at Palaemon's angrily spoken words, but before I could answer, Glyphera spoke for me. "Oh shut up, Pally. She's on our side."

"How do you know?" Palaemon asked, still glaring venomously at the Amazon Queen, who stared back at him coolly from her seat beside me. "She's a lying bi-"

"Enough," I growled, my eyes flashing dangerously. Palaemon's mouth snapped shut, though he continued to glare at the blonde. "She's with us now, Palaemon. Get used to it."

"Where's Alexandria?" Draco asked suddenly, causing everyone to glance around the room in surprise, looking for the red headed General.

"In court," I replied.

"Why?" Darnelle asked curiously.

"Because I didn't want her here for this meeting," I said evenly, watching the reactions my captains displayed at this news intently. There were several different emotions as these words set in. I could see barely masked anger on Palaemon's face, surprise lightening Darnelle's eyes and thoughtfulness etched into Melegers rugged features.

"It's her, then?" Glyphera asked in a slightly disbelieving tone. "Alexandria, really? I never..."

"I would," Theodorus said, running his hands through his dark hair. "She's practically been named Queen. Power and greed can do crazy things to a person's mind, even one as honorable as Alexandria."

I leant back in my seat as I listened to my captain's converse over this new information. I waited until most of them fell into a thoughtful and somber silence before continuing. "Now, some of you may know, but for those who don't; chances are, we'll have some very unwanted visitors on Greek soil soon."

I once again watched the reactions of my captains, seeing the ones who were surprised, and the ones who kept their faces carefully neutral at my words.

_Interesting._

"Brutus is coming here then, my Lord?" Niko asked, a mixture between excitement and determination etched on his young face. I nodded in reply, listening to the muttered words between the soldiers around the table.

"He dares to set foot in Greece after we decimated half his army already? Idiot," Glyphera laughed.

"We will crush him, my Lord," Petracles said confidently as he leant back in his seat. "As soon as his ships enter the harbour, we can take down his forces with the catapults and then leave to take Rome!"

"What if he doesn't come straight to Corinth?" Marcus asked logically. "What if he takes his forces somewhere else and then travels by land, conquering as he goes?"

"I've already sent messages to the first army," I said, gesturing to Draco who sat up straighter in his seat. "We've sent our men to Macedonia and Thessaly to make up for the loss of the Third and Fifth army being in Corinth during the festival. If he tries to come get through anywhere but Corinth, his army will be destroyed either way. It will be sad that we won't get to join in on the action though."

My captains nodded in agreement and I straightened my shoulders as I readied myself for the real reasons for calling my most loyal soldiers to my room. I felt Gabrielle's hand on my thigh under the table, giving me an encouraging squeeze as I stared at my captains seriously.

"You all know that I don't allow treason," I started, speaking slowly and meaningfully as my captains gave me their full attention. "And I will not allow any more of our plans to be heard by Brutus's ears."

"What are you saying, Conqueror?" Palaemon asked, though by the look in his eyes I could tell he already knew.

"I'm saying that's it's time to rid this palace of traitors to Greece," I said, feeling the painful ache in my chest grow with every word. "And I have information that has led me to believe that my consort is one of those traitors."

The silence was deafening as I slowly leant forward, resting my elbows on the table. The shock was genuine now as my captains stared back at me with wide eyes. They had all been with me from the start and I knew they were surprised to hear my plans for Alexandria, even if she had sided against us.

"You would kill her, Xena?" Meleger asked. I noticed the use of my name and I allowed it in the seriousness of this conversation.

"If I have to," I replied firmly. "Though, that is not my plan. I plan to force her to confess in court and then banish her from Greek soil."

The room was once again silent as they everyone digested this information, though most seemed more relaxed to know that I wouldn't be killing Alexandria. My own back released its tension as I spoke the words out loud, as though my mind and body hadn't really believed them until now. I felt Gabrielle's thumb gently caressing the skin of my thigh and I flashed her a grateful smile as my body relaxed further.

"When?" Palaemon finally asked, his shoulders slumped in defeat. I drew my lips into a grim line as I let my gaze wander around the table, before sighing softly.

"Right now."

I went through what I would say over and over in my head as I stood outside the door to the hall where court was taking place. Right at this moment, the room was full of unsuspecting noblemen and peasants who were reading their petitions to my consort. Try as I might to stay focused, the only thing running through my mind was; this was not a part of the plan.

I nodded towards the guard that stood just inside the large double doors, attempting to ignore my captains that stood behind me. I could feel Gabrielle's warm presence at my side and for the barest of moments; I wished that she hadn't come. Having her there when I maneuvered Alexandria into confessing her crimes would surely make things worse, possibly even dangerous. But, at the same time, her being here comforted me beyond reason. Plus, she was a witness.

"Most honored noblemen and citizens of Greece, I present the Lord Conqueror, Empress of Greece."

The room went silent immediately as I strode confidently into the room, my eyes almost instantly meeting Alexandria's. Her midnight blue orbs conveyed her confusion and a slight bit of suspicion as she noticed the captains that trailed in behind me. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the former slave and I sighed inwardly, accepting the battle that lay before me.

"My Lord," Alexandria nodded her head respectfully as she stood from her chair that was placed next to my throne. She hardly ever used it, preferring to stand behind me with her hand on the hilt of the ceremonial sword sheathed at her hip. When I asked her why, a few years ago, she told me that she wanted the people to know whose side she was on. She wanted them to know that she would defend me if needed, fight for me and die for me.

Gods, how things have changed.

"General Alexandria," I replied, watching as a perfect eyebrow arched at the formal greeting. I took a deep breath as I stopped in the middle of the room, watching as my captains placed themselves in strategic places around the hall. I could see Gabrielle out of the corner of my eye, her hand resting casually on a dagger that was attached to the belt at her waist. The entire room was focused on me, everyone holding their breath as they seemed to realize that this was going to be something big.

"Citizens of Greece, I have an important issue that needs to be dealt with today," I started, letting my eyes wander around the room, taking in the rapt faces of the people surrounding me. "As some of you may have heard, Rome seeks to bring it's army back to Greek soil."

I waited patiently as the room exploded in hushed whispers, catching the shocked looks from some and the unsurprised expressions of others.

"I do not fear the threat of the Roman army," I continued with a dangerous smile playing my lips. "Brutus and his soldiers will be shown no mercy, as will anyone who stands with him."

At this point, I stared directly into Alexandria's eyes. The room was now deathly silent as everyone followed my gaze to my second in command who was staring back at me with a cool expression. I felt my heart hammering in my chest as I held her stare despite the intense urge to look away.

"I offered everything to you, and this is how you repay me, my dear consort?"

I flinched inwardly at my own words and I caught the flash of shock and hurt that crossed Alexandria's face before it was replaced with a sneer. The room once again exploded into whispers, several of the noblemen shouting at my consort, but neither of us heard them.

"You offered me nothing, except second place to the whore that shares your bed," Alexandria spat over the roar of the crowd, her shoulders tense as her hands clenched into fists at her side. "All of the gold in Greece would not be worth living with that kind of disrespect, Conqueror."

"So, you turned to Brutus instead?" I replied, a hint of sadness in my voice, choosing not to deny her accusations despite their falsehood. "You turned your back on the country you claim to love so much, because of your pride? You are not worthy to call yourself Greek."

Alexandria actually flinched at these words before her skin flushed red with anger. Her hands shook as she stepped slowly down the steps that led up to my throne, to stop before me. Her eyes burned into mine as I continued, my voice echoing off the walls of the silent hall.

"Where is your loyalty?" I asked her, disgustedly. "After everything we've been through, you turn your back on me for Brutus? You offer your sword to Rome, our greatest enemy?"

"That's so easy for you to say, Conqueror," Alexandria spoke, venom dripping from every word. "Where is your loyalty, Xena? Tell me, what have I recieved in return from you after everything _I _have given _you?_"

"I offered you the world," I hissed in reply.

"You don't own the world, Xena! You can hardly control Greece as it is. All you have given me is your shadow to walk in. But once you are gone, I will be free to return Greece to her proper glory. She will strive under my rule and the people will obey me out of respect and admiration, not out of fear for their own lives."

"You admit it then?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. "You have truly sided with Rome?"

"I have chosen the more honourable side," Alexandria replied with her head held high. "I am not ashamed."

_Ouch. _

"The punishment for treason is death, Alexandria, as you know very well," I said slowly. "But that would be much too easy for you."

The whole room seemed to hold their breath as I paused. I hardly even noticed the people surrounding my consort and I now; all my attention was focused on Alexandria. I'm sure at this moment if I was to turn my head, I would be surprised that there were so many eyes watching our exchange. It honestly felt like for these few critical moments, we were the only ones in the room.

"I banish you from this country that you turned your back on, the country that you love so much. I strip you of your rank and your citizenship. You are no longer a woman of Greece and are no longer welcome on Greek soil. To return is to die. You will be chained and escorted from this palace, with nothing but the clothes on your back."

Alexandria's eyes were wide with shock during my sentencing, though they narrowed with rage when I finished. "Xena, you will regret this."

"Not as much as you will," I replied, watching as Palaemon reluctantly motioned to the soldiers guarding the room. They were even more hesitant to step forward and chain Alexandria, whether it was because she was one of their mentors and they respected her, or because they knew she could kick their asses, I don't know.

Alexandria didn't struggle when one of the guard's uncertainly held out the manacles. She offered her wrists to be chained, her midnight blue eyes never leaving mine. The anger in her dark pools was slowly evaporating, replaced by defeat and even a little bit of acceptance. For how long this would last though, I didn't want to find out. If Alexandria had chosen to fight then despite the amount of soldiers in the room, we would have been hard pressed to capture her, at least with out many casualties.

"This won't be the last you see of me," Alexandria said as she was led past me. In the silence of the room, I had no doubt that everyone could hear her softly spoken threat. I couldn't bear to turn and watch as she was escorted from the court room, though my entire body shuddered as I heard the wooden doors slam closed behind her.

"Gods," I whispered to myself as the room exploded into chaos around me. I walked slowly up the steps towards my throne and sat down wearily on the padded seat and waited for the noise to stop, hardly hearing the words of outrage and anger.

_Well, there goes my dreams of wedded bliss_, I thought to myself bitterly. _Could things get any worse?_

As soon as the thought entered my mind, I immediately touched the wooden arm rest of my throne. Gods, I fucking hope not.


	16. Chapter 16

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The noise which I'm sure was overwhelming the court room was hardly even a buzzing in my ear as I sat wearily on my throne. I stared out at the crowd with unseeing eyes, thinking about how much my life had changed in the past few seasons. I had gone from a respected if feared ruler to a lovesick fool, to a wild beast and finally to a woman that felt much too weak and vulnerable to be sitting in such a large chair that held so much power. Gods, how had everything changed so drastically in such a small amount of time?

Several summers ago, I would never have believed that I would fall in love with a slave that would make such chaos of my life. I would have scoffed at the thought of having my heart broken by a mere woman. I never would have foreseen the betrayals from the people I held closest to my heart, nor would I have predicted how many traitors hid in the shadows of my Empire. Most of all, I would have mocked anyone who told me that in this moment of my life, I would have wished that I never became the Conqueror at all.

I wondered if my life would have been different if I had just stopped. I wondered what would have become of me if I had stopped killing, stopped fighting, and stopped raping and burning. Would it have made a difference, or would I have just died long before now? For all I know, I could have changed for good after my army put me through the gauntlet all those years ago. Maybe I might have even met Gabrielle under different circumstances. We could have been together like the characters in her stories, so in love that we would die for each other without a second thought.

I would die for her now, I knew, but it was different. I wondered silently if we could ever truly be together and be happy, if we were ever able to be together at all. With our history, I found it increasingly hard to believe that we would end up together. There was too much hurt still inside of me that I couldn't move past to see how she had changed. Would I ever be able to forget the past long enough to think of a future for us? Would I be able to see the love and devotion in her eyes without seeing the heartbreak she had caused me? There were so many questions that I didn't have answers for, too many questions that I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer for.

In the back of my mind, my warrior instincts picked out a certain cruel comment from the crowd, followed by several others. While the people had every right to say what they were saying, I felt the beast that had lain dormant for days now, wake up and prowl in my chest. Unfortunately, this time I was too tired to care enough to try and control it.

"Death to the Romans and General Alexandria!"

"The Conqueror should have gutted her!"

"Better yet, she should have given her to the army and let the men have their fun. They respected and admired her and she betrayed them!"

"She betrayed all of us!"

A low, angry growl erupted from my throat as my vision started to go red with rage. I imagined that the hall would soon be bathed in the same colour as I gutted every last noble in the room. I hardly noticed the court room go silent as I stood up slowly from my throne, angry, animal like sounds still rumbling in my chest. I imagined slitting the next man's throat who dared speak of Alexandria's betrayal, until my vision was blocked by a blur of movement.

"Conqueror?" The voice sounded faintly familiar but in my blood red haze I couldn't distinguish the difference between this person and the men that spoke so poorly of my ex consort. My hand raised of its own accord, ready to strike down who ever stood in my way. The beast wanted blood and it wanted it now. There was no difference between friend and foe to the animal inside of me.

"Xena?"

I cocked my head, my ears twitching as I heard my name whispered softly in a deep voice that sounded like music to my ears. The beast cringed and backed off slightly, leaving my closed fist hanging in midair, shaking with barely restrained fury. A part of me wanted to drop my hand, but another part of me said to take out this threat before it was too late.

"Xena? Xena, it's me, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle.

That seemed to spur the beast back into action, as my vision tunneled and focused on the woman standing before me. Betrayer! She destroyed us. She betrayed me and left me for dead.

_She's changed. She loves you._

She never loved you; she only ever wanted to be free. She isn't here for you now. She's here for your throne. She's here to take everything this time, not just your heart. She'll destroy you. She'll destroy us.

My mind was chaos as the beast fought for freedom while I desperately tried to regain some control. I could taste the familiar metallic tang of blood in my mouth, so out of my mind that I didn't realise I had bitten the inside of my cheek while fighting the darkness inside of me. The beast relished the familiar flavor and inch by inch, my fist started to move forward, ready to destroy everything in its path. It seemed as if I was fighting a losing battle, until I heard Gabrielle's voice again.

"Xena, come back to me. Please, come back to me."

The beast hissed as with one final push, I locked it away in the back of my mind where it prowled and raged, but at least I was finally in complete control. Gabrielle stood before me, a small bit of fear in her eyes, which lessened as she watched the coldness disappear from my blue orbs. Her brow was furrowed in concern, but there was a relieved smile on her face as she reached out to touch my arm, only slightly hesitant.

"Hey, where'd you go?" She asked, completely oblivious to the crowd that watched us. "You had me worried for a moment, Conqueror."

"Sorry," I managed a half smile before I let my eyes wander over the now silent room. The nobles and peasants stared back at me, though they averted their eyes when I met their gaze. I turned back to my throne and sat down, motioning Gabrielle to stand beside me. I could see the surprise in her eyes at this but I ignored it, acting as if I didn't know what it meant to give her this position at my right side where Alexandria had stood so recently.

"Lord Conqueror," one of the noblemen finally had the courage to speak after several moments of almost awkward silence. "Are we to assume your wedding to General Alexandria is cancelled?"

"Considering she was just escorted from Greece, what do you think, Diomedes?" I replied, recognizing the man who had asked if I would marry all those weeks ago.

"But everythings already organized!" Another noble complained loudly. "What are we supposed to do, Conqueror? Isn't there someone else you cou-"

I raised my hand, stopping him mid-sentence. To be honest, I had already thought about taking someone else as my wife, but I found that the idea truly sickened me. "No, I will not marry this Spring. Send a messenger down to the city and let the people know that if they wish to marry on the last day of the festival, they can at the Empire's expense. The hard work you've all put into this wedding will not go to waste."

I could see that some people were satisfied by this, while others continued to look angry. I honestly couldn't find it in myself to truly care about any of it. I stood up from my throne, my back straight and my head held high as I prepared to leave the court room.

"As you all know, the Spring festival will start in four days. Court will not resume after this session until after the celebration is over. Dismissed."

I found that I couldn't get out of the court room fast enough. I had left before many of the nobles had even stood from their seats and had immediately made my way out of the castle. Everything past by me in a blur and before I even realised where I was going, I found myself in the stables, standing before the stall that held my favourite horse. I leant against the wood, resting my chin on my forearm as I gazed at the golden mare who stared back at me with large dark eyes. She nuzzled the side of my head, blowing strands of hair into my eyes as she said hello before turning back to her feed bin.

It wasn't long until I heard the door to the stable open behind me and I felt a familiar presence. I turned my head slightly as Gabrielle leant against the stall beside me, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, turning her head to face me.

"For what?"

"For what you had to do in there," she replied. "That must have been really hard."

I turned away from the Amazon, looking back at the golden mare with unseeing eyes. I nodded slightly, despite the fact that I knew she didn't know how hard it truly had been. Nobody knew how much it had hurt to say those things to Alexandria, and to hear her cruel replies. I may not have been in love with her but she was the most constant thing in my life and now she was gone.

It hurt. I was hurting, but there were more important thing to think about right now.

"Where do you stand, Gabrielle?" I asked softly after several minutes of silence. I had let this go on long enough and it was time to find out where the former slave stood in the middle of all this confusion.

"With you, Xena, I've told you that."

"When were you going to tell me that your Amazon's were hiding just outside of the city?"

The silence was deafening as I watched Gabrielle's emerald green eyes widen with surprise. I had known since two days after her arrival that almost two hundred Amazons were camping in a small forest less than half a day's ride away. I didn't say anything because honestly, I was less than worried about such a small amount of warriors, even if they were Amazons. They weren't a threat to Corinth, but now with Brutus planning to attack and so many traitors in the city, I needed to know that they were on my side.

"How did you know?" Gabrielle finally asked.

"I have my ways," I replied. "It wasn't hard to get someone to follow your regent on a trip to the 'market'. Now, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't exactly keeping it from you," she answered quickly, turning her head to gaze up at me with earnest eyes. "It was just, you know, in case."

"In case, what?"

"In case you chose to execute me rather than let me stand at your side," Gabrielle said bluntly, causing me to cringe. I couldn't hold that against her, considering when she had first shown up in Corinth that had been my plan exactly.

"Will they fight for the Empire?"

Gabrielle looked away from me, staring down at her hands that rested against the stable wall. We stood there in silence for several minutes until I started to think that maybe Gabrielle wasn't completely with me after all. She surprised me with her next words.

"They'll follow me where ever I go, and considering I don't plan on letting even death take you from me this time, then I guess they'll follow us both to Hades if need be."


	17. Chapter 17

_Authors Note: Howdy, how is everyone doing? I'm on holidays now so I'm going to try and update quicker, along with making the chapters longer. We're over half way through the story now, so things are going to start heating up. I hope you all look forward to the many twists to come, cause you know how much I love driving my readers crazy trying to figure everything out. I want to thank everyone for their comments and the many emails I've recieved. This story is my most popular one yet. If you want to email me, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_P.S. A lot of the emails/comments I've gotten are about Alexandria, which I really love. She's one of my favourite characters that I completely adore, even if I make her the bad guy in some of them. For all the fans of her out there, I want you to know that you haven't seen the last of her in this story ;)_

_Thank you and enjoy._

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next few days after Alexandria's banishment passed by quickly and I hardly even noticed since I was so preoccupied with work. I had spent the past two days with Palaemon, signing off on several different acts for the festival, which included a circus from Chin, that would start tomorrow and trying to catch up on the piles and piles of paper work that swamped my desk. I swear, if I had been told while conquering Greece how much paper work is actually involved in ruling, I might not have done it. The rest of my time I spent alone, up in the tower where I used to spend my spare moments with Alexandria, talking or just enjoying each other's company in comfortable silence. I had contemplated seeking out Gabrielle but decided against it every time the thought entered my mind. I still hadn't completely made my mind up about the Amazon Queen. While I was finding it harder and harder to be suspicious of her, I didn't feel comfortable pursuing anything more with the woman who had almost destroyed my Empire. Yes, she felt horribly about it and even regretted it, but that didn't really change anything, did it?

While lying in bed last night, staring up at the ceiling I realized, I didn't even know the woman that I claimed to once love with my entire being. The slave that I had met in Egypt wasn't the same Amazon Queen that was resting in the guest quarters on the other side of my palace. I hadn't known the girl before I met her in Cleopatra's palace, so how would I know the difference between who Gabrielle truly was and the obedient slave she had played so well? I tried to remember all the times we had spent together talking in bed after making love for hours, but I found it hard. The good times had been overshadowed by the lies and betrayal; cruel words had replaced loving ones.

So I finally decided that instead of pursuing a relationship, I would pursue a friendship with the former slave, as I had planned to do all those moons ago in Egypt before my feelings and lust overwhelmed me. I wanted to get to know the real Gabrielle and then I would decide what to do next. For all I knew, I wouldn't even like her romantically, or at least I hoped I wouldn't.

The sun was just starting to set as I sat on my bed after a long afternoon of sparring with my soldiers. Tiredly, I started to untie the laces of my bracer before pulling it off and dropping it on the bed beside me. I started at the sound it caused as it hit the silk sheets, one hand automatically reaching for my chakram which was still attached to my belt after my recent drills with the Royal Guard. I barked a laugh in surprise at the small ball of fur that was curled up on the mattress next to me, staring up at me with large yellow eyes.

"By the Gods, where did you come from?" I asked the panther cub that continued to gaze up at me. I remembered the wedding gift from Lao Ma and seeing the tiny thing following Alexandria around the castle over the past half a moon, but I hadn't even thought of what had happened to it since she had left the palace. It seemed only fair that it would now solely belong to me since Alexandria was no longer around to take care of it. What was it's name again? I tried to remember as I ran my fingers through the inky black fur.

Nox, that's it.

I spent several long moments running my fingers through the beast's soft fur before forcing myself to finish taking off my sweaty clothes. I groaned softly as I stretched my sore muscles, smiling wearily as I acknowledged that I was getting old as I slipped into a deep red silk shirt that fell half way down my thighs and a pair of black leather pants. After lacing up my knee high black boots, I sat on the edge of my bed and wondered what to do next. There was a large list of things I still had to do involving the festival, not to mention the small mountain of paper work that was in my study just across the corridor.

I made a noise that was half sigh, half groan as I decided to finally seek out the Amazon Queen. There were things I wanted to discuss with her, things that needed to be said before the battle that I could feel coming. I left my rooms and made my way quickly through the castle, taking several short cuts to avoid the many guests that were wandering through the halls of my palace. As I started walking up the stairs that led to the quest quarters, Palaemon fell into step beside me.

Damn it. I almost got away with it this time.

"My lord," Palaemon greeted me, pressing his fist against his chest. "I have important news."

"What is it?" I asked, more than slightly impatient.

"The Horde, my Lord," the blonde haired man replied grimly and I cringed. "We received word a few candle marks ago that the beasts have started attacking the villages around Thebes. Glyphera has sent word to her second in Delphi and they are trying to control the situation, but with the Seventh and First army divided throughout so much land, they are having some trouble."

"Have we sent out men?" I asked, cursing the gods over this new development. With Rome preparing to attack, I couldn't afford to be losing men in a battle against the Horde. I had my suspicions that they had taken to the forests surrounding Thebes after my last battle against the horrid creatures years ago, but it had been hard to track them all down again after I finally took Corinth.

"I ordered five hundred of Petracles men to start marching just over a candle mark ago," Palaemon replied. "I would have liked to have sent a larger number but we need as many men in Corinth as possible if Brutus plans to attack soon. Darnelle has sent a message to the Eighth army and has ordered for a thousand men to start marching toward us, but that will take a few days at least."

I nodded at Palaemon's words, stopping in the hall way that led to Gabrielle's rooms as I considered this new information. If my captain knew why I was making my way up here, he kept the knowledge to himself. I was slightly worried about this new situation and the loss of men in the city, despite the fact that we had an extra six thousand men due to the Third and Fifth army camping outside Corinth. It gave me almost ten thousand men in total for when Brutus decided to attack.

The only problem was that I didn't know how many men Brutus would bring with him. Greece's army consisted of over thirty thousand well trained men and women, with the best soldiers in the Royal Guard. I had no doubt that while my army was smaller than Rome's amount of almost fifty thousand soldiers, my men were better. I may have been slightly biased, but I knew that one Greek soldier was worth at least ten Roman dogs.

"I want constant reports," I finally spoke; my brow furrowed as I realized there wasn't much I could do. "Have Darnelle report to me when his soldiers get here and make sure Draco sends a message to the First army to be on alert. For all we know, Brutus might have pushed the Horde from their hiding place to cause a diversion. I also want another five hundred soldiers to be sent to Delphi to make up for Glypera's men in Thebes."

"Yes, Conqueror," Palaemon nodded respectfully before turning on his heel and making his way to where the Captain's rooms were kept on the other side of the castle. I sighed softly, rubbing my throbbing temples while trying to remember what I was doing before Palaemon came along.

"Gabrielle, right," I muttered before continuing on my way down the corridor to the Amazon's room. I took a deep breath, pushing all thoughts of Rome and the Horde from my mind before knocking on the large wooden door. Almost immediately, I heard Gabrielle's footsteps as she crossed the room before the door opened the tiniest bit, revealing one beautiful green eye.

"Oh, it's you," Gabrielle smiled brightly as she opened the door for me, stepping back so I could move past her into the spacious apartment.

"Were you expecting someone else?" I asked casually, even though I felt a slightly clenching in my belly at the thought of Gabrielle having company in her room. Stop it, I berated myself mentally as I heard Gabrielle close the door behind me before taking a seat on the couch in front of her fire place. It was frustrating to feel so jealous despite attempting to convince myself that I didn't want Gabrielle romantically.

"My Regent was going to meet me for the evening meal," Gabrielle answered, her voice equally casual. My mind instantly conjured up an image of Gabrielle and the attractive blonde regent in bed together and I frowned.

"There are some things we need to discuss," she clarified.

"Oh," I said simply, seating myself slowly on the couch beside her. Despite the fact it was my guest room, I felt like I had to be polite while visiting the former slave.

"Can I do something for you, Conqueror?" Gabrielle finally asked after several moments of silence. I had completely forgotten once again why I had decided to meet the blonde woman in her rooms and instantly said the first thing that came to my mind to cover up for myself.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Festival over the next few days?"

_Why did I ask her that? Why, oh Gods, why?_

"Accompany you?" Gabrielle replied slyly, a small grin on her face. "You mean, like a date?"

"No," I replied with a smile of my own, relaxing at the playful banter. "I mean like two people spending a few days in each other's company, enjoying a celebration together."

"Like a date."

"Okay, a date, between friends."

"Hm," Gabrielle spent a few moments pretending to consider my offer before shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "I guess so."

"You guess so?" I replied with mock outrage. "The Conqueror of Greece asks you to spend the Spring Festival in her company, and you say 'I guess so?'"

I couldn't help but smile broadly as Gabrielle laughed, the musical sound ringing pleasantly in my ears. I also couldn't help but notice how beautiful the blonde woman looked as her face lit up with happiness, her ocean green eyes sparkling in amusement.

"I'd love to," Gabrielle finally answered. "I was going to go with a group of my warriors, but I'm sure they can amuse themselves."

"They can come too," I surprised myself again with the words even as I spoke them. Gabrielle's own eyes widened slightly at my reply, but she shrugged it off with a smile and a nod. It was actually kind of comforting, I thought, knowing that I wouldn't be spending so much time alone with the beautiful Amazon Queen.

Though, another part of me was extremely disappointed at that.

"Is that all you came for?" Gabrielle startled me out of my thoughts and I nodded, embarrassed that I still couldn't remember my initial intention for meeting with the Amazon. I immediately noticed the disappointed expression on her face, though she attempted to cover it up.

"Things are never going to be like they were between us again, are they?" Gabrielle suddenly blurted the words out, her tone heavily laced with sadness.

I swear this woman was the only person on earth who could surprise me like she constantly does. And probably the only woman who can make a generally happy conversation turn completely uncomfortable in under five seconds with her blunt questions.

"I can't forget," I said, partly to avoid answering the question properly.

"If I could go back and change things, Xena, I-"

"I know, Gabrielle." I cut her off quickly, unwilling to hear her apologize once more. "I know."

We sat there in silence, both of us lost in memories of the past and each of us regretting the actions that had put us here. I wondered if I would ever be able to forget the former slave's betrayal and the pain she put me through. I looked up from my hands that were resting in my lap to look at Gabrielle, only to find her staring blankly forward, her green eyes filled with unshed tears.

I would try harder, I decided. I would do my best to forgive if not forget.


	18. Chapter 18

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The first day of the Spring festival was upon us and I woke up feeling better than I had in days. After all the drama and complications of the past moon, I actually found myself looking forward to the first day of the celebration. The opening day was more of a day long party than anything else, as was the last day of the festival, which is probably why I enjoyed it so much. There would be food, strong drinks, entertainment and just generally good atmosphere all around.

The second day was for the lovers, romantics and bards of the country. People came from all over the world to watch some of the best poetry and plays be performed in the several theatres that have been built around the city. Bards and poets, such as Sappho came from all over the world to perform in Corinth. The city center was cleared out from noon to almost dawn for music and dancing, while other couples went down to the beach, to have dinner as the sun set. Last spring, Alexandria and I had actually joined the couples dining by candlelight at a small intimate table as the shore crashed against the sand rhythmically. It was one of my most relaxing and favourite memories, eating deliciously cooked fish and drinking fine wine as Alexandria and I reminisced about growing up in Amphipolis.

The third day was for shopping, when merchants from all over the world brought their gear to the market. In the past few years, I have spent the Gods only know how many dinars in that market. I have purchased several silk robes from Chin, daggers from Brittania and even some golden sandals from Rome. The day usually ended in the arena, which was even larger than the Coliseum in Rome, where a large circus from Chin would entertain a crowd of thousands. There were exotic animals, acrobats, men that ate swords, and when the sky was dark enough, a sort of light show. Lao Ma had told me once of the exploding rockets of black powder, that instead of destroying things, lit up the sky with thousands of colourful sparkles, though I had never seen them until after I conquered Greece.

The fourth day of the festival held all kinds of competitions, ranging from poetry, cooking to sword play. While I usually denied myself from actually participating in most of the competitions, I certainly enjoyed watching them, especially the wrestling. Despite the fact that the men usually smell so bad that I have to fight the urge to gag, it's not uncommon for me to have a go at wrestling the biggest man in the competition, just for fun.

And to boost my giant ego, of course.

I had a feeling that the festival this year was going to be much more interesting than the ones previous. With the city full of soldiers, not to mention the rowdy Amazons that were camped just outside the gates, things were bound to be exciting to say at the least.

After leaving my warm bed, I made my way to the bathing room and slipped into the steaming tub my servants had prepared for me, enjoying the blissfully hot water as it soothed my still sore muscles from my sparring yesterday afternoon. I let myself relax as I listened to the noise drifting in through the open window. The sun had barely sent its first golden rays of light over the earth and already the festival was in full swing. I was surprised to find myself itching to be out of the castle and down there myself, with Gabrielle on my arm.

"That looks lovely."

I practically flew out of the bath, water splashing over the edge of the sunken tub and onto the marble floor as I reached for a dagger placed nearby. Water dripped from my limbs and slid down my skin as I turned to face the intruder who was staring back at me with a mixture of amusement and obvious desire. Speak of the fucking devil.

"Fuck," I growled to myself, dropping the knife back on the floor before immersing myself back into the water, my heart beating wildly in my chest. The woman had always been able to sneak up on me when I least expected her to and it frustrated me to no end. That feeling hadn't changed in the slightest. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"And miss out on an opportunity this like? I don't think so," Gabrielle replied with a sly grin, sitting cross legged beside the edge of the sunken tub. She didn't even make an effort in pretending to give me any privacy as she stared into the clear water and at my exposed body with hungry eyes. I didn't really expect her to, considering she had been more than open with me about her feelings and desire. It didn't make me any less uncomfortable though.

Though, that might have had something to do with the wetness I could feel between my own thighs at the heat of her stare.

I decided to ignore her as I lathered a sea sponge with soap and scrubbed my skin, clearing away the grime from the day before. I promptly exited the bath after I finished washing my hair, disregarding Gabrielle's offer to scrub my back as I briskly dried myself off and wrapped myself in a robe.

"You used to love it when I washed your back," Gabrielle commented as she followed me from the bathroom, perching herself on the edge of my bed as I dug through my wardrobe for some suitable clothing.

"It's only good when a happy ending follows," I muttered under my breath.

"That could be arranged," Gabrielle purred with a coy smile.

I threw a smirk over my shoulder before pulling out a pair of tight black leather pants and a white shirt. I let my robe fall in a puddle at my feet as I changed, mildly surprised when small, strong hands replaced mine as I was lacing up the front of my shirt.

"This is my favourite outfit of yours, you know," Gabrielle said softly as her slim fingers worked on the buckles of my belt while I tightened my black and silver leather bracers.

"I remember," I said with a small grin as I sheathed my sword at my hip.

"You look beautiful," she murmured, almost as if speaking to herself.

I took that moment to notice what she was wearing and I couldn't help but smile in appreciation. It was the same outfit she had worn when she was brought before me in court, all those days ago. Dark brown leather boots covered her calves, though her muscular thighs were left bare, the loincloth she wore only covering her most private of parts. Her abdominal muscles ripped with every breath, and the wraps around her breasts left little to the imagination. Her hair was pushed back and braided with beads and feathers, highlighting her beautiful green eyes. She looked like a true Amazon Queen.

"So do you," was all I could manage to say, though it seemed to be good enough, based on the magnificent smile she gave me in return.

"Where are your Amazons?" I asked Gabrielle, who looked utterly charmed as I held my arm out for her and escorted her from the room. Her hand felt unnaturally warm on my skin and I felt butterflies in my stomach despite such casual contact.

"They're meeting us down there," Gabrielle smiled as we made our way down the corridor that led to the main hall and entrance. "Solari and Eponin we're too excited to wait."

"Are they a part of your guard?"

"Yes, Eponin is my weapons master and Solari is my head scout. They're two of my best fighters and good friends of mine," she replied with obvious pride. "And then there's Ephiny, who I just adore."

"Yes, the Regent," I mused out loud. "She is something else."

Gabrielle glanced curiously at me and opened her mouth to respond but quickly snapped it shut as the guards pushed the doors open for us, leading us out of the palace. The noise was much louder outside, having been muffled by the thick stone walls of the castle. I fought the urge to cover my ears as I adjusted to the sound while Gabrielle did just that. I smirked as I led her towards the stone path that would lead us into the city of Corinth, letting my pale eyes wander over the sight below us.

"Wow," Gabrielle breathed as we walked down the hill towards the packed town. My castle was on a cliff overlooking the ocean, and it gave us quite a good view of the celebration going on in the city. There were thousands of people already, despite the early hour of the morning. Even from this distance, I could smell food from all over the world and see colourful decorations covering everything in sight. "I've never been to a festival this big before."

"Me either," I replied with a small grin, feeling a small bit of pride over the festival. "This is the biggest it's been yet."

It didn't take long before we were passing the houses on the outer edge of the city, quickly becoming crushed in the sea of bodies. The city was full of soldiers along with commoners and they subtly surrounded us only seconds after we were first noticed. They kept their distance though, giving Gabrielle and I enough space to do and see what we pleased.

We managed to push our way through masses until we were in the main market place where everyone wanted to be. There were rows and rows of stalls covered with food from all over the world. Entertainment stood on every corner, ranging from fire breathers to acrobats and poets. I was overwhelmed by the sounds and smells and quickly grabbed two mugs from a tray that was passing by, held by a young woman that I recognized as a worker in Corinth's biggest tavern.

The whole area reminded me of one giant wild outdoor inn, without the bloody bar fights and people throwing up or fornicating in the corner.

Well, they hadn't started that yet, anyway.

"Gods, Xena," Gabrielle whispered, her green eyes bright with wonder as she took in the sights surrounding us. I found myself gazing at her face more than anything else, wondering how my name sounded so good coming from her lips. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah, it is," I replied, feeling my cheeks burn with heat as Gabrielle turned her head and caught me gazing at her. She smiled shyly, squeezing me forearm before pulling me further into the crowd.

aaaaaaaaaa

Hidden in the shadows, a figure watched the pair from afar, anger seething through the figure's veins. The Conqueror didn't deserve to rule Greece, especially with the way that she looked at that Amazon bitch. The cloaked observer soothed itself with the thought that everything was falling into place.

_Soon, Greece will be mine and Xena will be begging at my feet, where she belongs._

With a twisted grin, the figure snuck stealthily back into the shadows, leaving the pair to their happiness which would be very short lived indeed.

aaaaaaaaaa

"By the Gods," I breathed, groaning as I sat down on a low stone wall. "Let me rest, woman."

"I've never heard you complain about my stamina before, Conqueror."

I arched my eyebrow at my companion who grinned back at me deviously as she sat down on the wall beside me. Her legs were bouncing from excitement, or from the several cups of ale that she had drunk since we had entered the city all those candle marks ago. I rested my hand on her thigh in an attempt to stop the bouncing, unable to repress a smile at the shiver I felt under her warm skin at my touch.

"Settle down, would you," I teased, my pale blue eyes twinkling. "The sun won't be going down for candle marks; you need your strength for the rest of the night. Not to mention the next four days."

"But everything is so amazing!" Gabrielle replied enthusiastically. "There's SO much food! And I want to dance and sing and watch the Persian men eat their swords!"

I couldn't help but smile in amusement at the Amazon's childlike wonder. It was obvious that the former slave hadn't been in very many large cities, at least not while she was a free woman. I knew for a fact that Potidaea was a very small village, and it wouldn't have been easy for her to leave the Amazon Nation since she had been crowned Queen. I wondered if she had ever been anywhere with so many people, especially people enjoying a festival.

"We have time," I assured her, my smile widening as she turned her bright eyes towards me and met my gaze. "We'll do all that and more, okay?"

"I'm sorry," she flushed, a slightly embarrassed grin playing her lips. "It's just... I've never been to anything like this before. There's so much energy, it's contagious."

I laughed softly and let my eyes wander over the large amount of people, taking notice of the several soldiers that were watching us intently. It felt good knowing that I didn't have to watch my back and that I could enjoy myself despite the thousands of people. While I was fairly well respected by the citizens of Greece, I had no doubt that there were people who would do anything to see my head separated from my body. Though, without my armor or royal robes, I had blended into the crowd fairly easily. It was even more surprising that more people were taking notice of Gabrielle than they were of me. It was very rare to see an Amazon in such a big city, let alone the Amazon Queen and it seemed everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of the beautiful blonde.

"Come on," I said as I stood up, having observed several men and woman staring lustfully at the woman seated next to me. A few of them seemed to be considering coming over and engaging Gabrielle in conversation and I found myself uncomfortable with the thought. "There are some food vendors over there; we can get something to eat."

"Thank Artemis," Gabrielle grinned as she followed me through the crowd towards the stalls of delicious smelling food. "I could eat a horse."

"Remind me not to introduce you to mine then."

I smiled as Gabrielle gently shoved me forwards, her hands lingering on my back for a few seconds longer than necessary. I glared at a group of young men that blocked our way and watched in satisfaction as they scrambled to move aside. Gabrielle's laugh rang in my ears as I moved past the wide eyed men and finally reached the food merchants where I was promptly amazed by my companion's appetite.

"Hades, woman! Where do you put it all?" I asked after watching Gabrielle finished her third piece of baklava, which had been devoured after several meat and vegetable kebabs and two large lamb sandwiches. I had only been able to eat one sandwich and was halfway through my second piece of baklava. This woman ate more than the men in my army! Gabrielle grinned and shrugged before pushing the last bite of dessert into her mouth and chewing with a satisfied smile.

I was pulled from my thoughts of stomach monsters while gazing at the amazon's muscled abdomen as I felt Gabrielle tug me back into the crowd. We spent the next several candle marks watching all the different performers, listening to several bards spin their epic poems and even I had been impressed when I watched one man from Persia swallow an almost five foot long sword, leaving only the hilt sticking out of his mouth.

"I could do that," I boasted, having drunk more than enough ale since I entered the festival and feeling very relaxed and even a little giddy.

"I bet you could," Gabrielle replied with a mischievous smirk as she led me by the hand to the center of the city where there was a large band playing. "You have a very talented mouth."

"You would know," I countered, forgetting for a moment that this was the same woman that betrayed me all those moons ago. Right now, in my slightly drunken state, I was no longer in the company of a former slave that had broken my heart. In this moment, I was enjoying a spring festival with the Amazon Queen, an ally and a friend. A very beautiful friend.

"It's true; your mouth is a large part of some of my favourite memories," Gabrielle continued the banter. I hardly realized as she turned around to face me while continuing to walk backwards, that we were wading into a large mob of dancing bodies until Gabrielle started to move her hips rhythmically to the beat of the drums.

"Gods," I managed to breathe as I watched her hips sway mesmerizingly, her stomach muscles rippling with every swing. I felt her catch both of my hands in hers, entwining our fingers as she moved closer to me until I could feel the heat of her body and smell the sweet scent of her soft skin. Her emerald green orbs seemed to be sparking with electricity, changing from a calm ocean to a stormy sea as she stared into my eyes, drawing me closer. I barely noticed as my own body reacted on instinct, picking up her rhythm and moving in harmony.

It felt as if we were dancing forever, and yet neither of us noticed the sky begin to darken as the sun lowered itself beyond the horizon, bathing us in its golden glow. The music slowed and my attention was focused on her arms as they slid around my neck and her body as it pressed against mine. I rested my hands on her bare ribs, feeling the silky skin beneath my fingertips and smiling as she rested her forehead against my neck. Our bodies continued to move, swaying to the music as our hearts beat in time.

The embrace wasn't overly sexual nor was it completely platonic and I found that it fit our relationship perfectly.

"This is perfect," I managed to hear Gabrielle mumble against the skin of my throat, the vibration sending shivers up my spine. I smiled warmly in response, letting my eyes flutter closed for a bare moment as I let myself savour the sensations flowing through me. "Thank you for this," she showed her appreciation with the lightest of kisses on my neck.

"Any time," I replied, only somewhat surprised at the sincerity of my words. I couldn't deny that I had enjoyed the day immensely and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't looking forward to the next four days of the festival, especially if they would be spent as well as the first.

Bring it on, I thought to myself with a grin as I rested my cheek against the top of Gabrielle's head. Bring it on.


	19. Chapter 19

_Authors Note: Hey readers, sorry once again for the late update. I just want to thank you again for sticking with me. If you want to email me, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Thank you._

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Nineteen**

My body felt unbelievably heavy as I woke up, knowing that one of my servants must have cleaned my room already due to the bright light shining into my eyes from the open windows. I let my eyelids flutter open slowly, unable to contain a groan as my head pulsed with a sharp pain behind my eyes. I really need to learn when to stop drinking; I thought to myself as I raised my hand to rub my temple in attempt to soothe my headache. I couldn't remember ever having such a bad hangover during the spring festival, but it was true that I usually didn't sleep or stop drinking during the five day celebration either. I was also a year older and my body was starting to show the signs though thankfully, not on the outside yet.

I attempted to sit up and quickly found that I was pinned in bed, a warm body sprawled over mine. I looked down through narrowed eyes, gazing at the golden mop of hair that was resting on my shoulder, thoughtfully. I tried to remember how I got to my room and how Gabrielle managed to fall asleep on top of me, but my head was a blurry mess. I could remember the festival, the brightness of Gabrielle's eyes and her deep throaty laughter. I smiled as I remembered dancing with the Amazon Queen, her lithe body fitting so perfectly in my arms. I also faintly remember her weapons master, Eponin, daring me into a drinking contest, which I'm pretty sure I won but I couldn't remember much after that.

That made a little bit of sense.

It wasn't until Gabrielle's hand flexed in sleep that I realized it was resting on my breast. My naked breast. We were both completely naked.

And then I remembered.

_"You are not what I thought you would be," Eponin slurred, her head resting on the wooden table as she gazed at me with glassy eyes. I didn't know what to say to that, so I just smiled crookedly and shrugged me shoulders before taking another sip of ale. My mouth was almost completely numb and I hardly felt the liquid slide down my throat as I let my bleary eyes wander over the festival._

_It was quite late yet the city was still packed with people, though they were a lot more intoxicated than earlier in the day. As I had suspected, there were people now starting small fights which were quickly broken up by my soldiers and there were more than a few couples getting hot and heavy on the dance floor and in the shadows surrounding us. I looked at the table I was seated at, letting myself enjoy the relaxed atmosphere, something that I wasn't used to. It wasn't often that I could sit with a group of people and let my guard down. Being the ruler of Greece certainly had its disadvantages, but tonight I let my hair down, feeling safe as I caught the eyes of several members of my royal guard watching me. Gabrielle's presence at my side helped, along with her Regent who I'd never had a bad relationship with. _

_Quite the opposite actually, as several people at the table were about to find out._

_"What did you expect, Ep?" Ephiny asked, resting her chin on her fist, only to have her elbow slip off the table and to face plant onto the wooden table top. She quickly recovered, leaning both her forearms on the table and glancing towards me before returning her gaze to the weapons master. "The Conqueror isn't so bad. All you warriors are just big softies on the inside."_

_"We are not!" Eponin argued indignantly, to which I nodded my head vigorously in agreement. _

_"Oh, you're all tough on the outside, sure and maybe even a little rough sometimes in the bedroom," the curly blonde headed woman winked at me here. "But you all have gooey centers."_

_"And how would you know about the Conqueror's gooey center?" Gabrielle finally spoke up, having been unusually quiet since this conversation started. I quickly stuck my face into my mug, shaking my head ever so slightly at the Regent as she turned towards her Queen, but the bitch was too drunk to notice._

_"Experience," Ephiny said with a big Cheshire cat grin. Damn Amazons._

_"Oh really," Gabrielle said emotionlessly, though her blazing green eyes spoke of her anger._

_I slapped my hand over the regent's mouth as she opened her mouth to elaborate, much to the amusement of the other amazons at the table. My appetite in the bedroom was well known and Gabrielle knew of my notoriety with beautiful women, but I was sure she didn't know about me and her regent. I had also hoped it would stay that way, though I wasn't sure why._

_"It's been a lovely day, but I think it's time for me to return to the castle," I said, standing on shaky legs. I removed my hand from the regent's mouth and turned to leave, cringing when I heard Gabrielle's voice behind me._

_"Wait, I'll come with you."_

_I was sure there was no avoiding it, considering that Gabrielle's room was in the palace but I had prayed that she wouldn't follow me. I waited patiently as she said good night to her subjects and friends, assuring them that she would see them tomorrow before nodding for me to lead the way. I did so, frowning as the world tilted slightly before righting itself again once Gabrielle put a steadying hand on my back._

_"You're drunk."_

_"So are you," I noticed the amazon leaning against me as much as I was her. She shrugged her shoulders with a grin on her face, resting her head against my shoulder as her hand wrapped around my forearm. We walked in silence for a little while, until I could see the light from my castle, and then she spoke._

_"So, you and Ephiny, huh?"_

_I felt my cheek heat uncharacteristically and shrugged my shoulders, forcing myself to retain my neutral expression. "Once or twice."_

_"Did you have feelings for her?"_

_I couldn't help but laugh at her words, though I quickly sobered at the hurt expression on her face. "No, she seduced me actually."_

_"_She _seduced _you_? You've got to be kidding me."_

_"Nope," I replied with a small grin. "She came to negotiate our treaty, seduced me with her amazon charms and then she left with the amazon borders expanded and the rights to mine the mountains near Thessaly."_

_"Well then," Gabrielle chuckled in surprise before her grin turned devious. "If she could do that after bedding you a few times, I wonder what I can get you to do for the Amazons."_

_I arched an eyebrow at the blonde causing her to laugh out loud and I couldn't help but chuckle with her. I'm sure the guards stationed at the doors leading into my palace were surprised when they saw me enter the castle with the Amazon Queen on my arm, stumbling drunkenly and giggling like a bunch of school girls. It took me more time than usual to navigate my way through the palace to my rooms, due to the constant stumbling and spinning hallways, but we finally made it. We passed by the guards outside my door, giving them both large smiles which they hesitantly returned. _

_It was only then that I noticed that I hadn't dropped Gabrielle off at her room and had just brought her to my own quarters as if it was the most natural thing in the world, not that she seemed to notice or care, mind you._

_"Gods, what an amazing day," Gabrielle grinned dreamily as she attempted to tug off her boots without unlacing them first. "I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life."_

_"It was fun," I managed to agree; standing in the middle of the room, completely unsure of what to do as I watched Gabrielle finally pull off her boots. I watched silently as she straightened up, continuing to talk about the day as she made her way to my bedroom, pieces of clothing littering the floor as she undressed along the way. I didn't hear a thing or even realize I was moving as I followed her quietly._

_"...Gods and that dance!" Gabrielle laughed, turning around mid-step and taking my hands before twirling us around the room as I chuckled. "It was a perfect day!"_

_I continued to watch her, half amused and half unsure as she continued to spin around the room before she flopped down onto my bed with a satisfied grin, stretching her lithe body on the soft mattress. I don't know if it was the alcohol or my heart finally taking control, but I found myself taking off my weapons, boots and clothes before lying down beside her. She turned her head to smile at me before leaning up on her elbow and looking down at me with a thoughtful expression. _

_"It was perfect, wasn't it?" She said, her eyes staring intently into mine. I could see in the shadows of her eyes, hidden behind the drunken haze, unbridled passion and all I could do was nod._

_"Perfect," she repeated before leaning down and brushing her lips against mine._

_My hands came up to frame her face as she kissed me slowly and passionately, taking her time to explore my mouth. It wasn't like all the other times we had kissed, or even when we had sex. There was no urgency or rushing, no fear or being caught or being angry about the past. It was tender and loving as I felt her body cover mine, her heart beating in sync with my own against my chest. It seemed to last forever as her fingers ran lightly up my sides, caressing my skin with her fingertips before she gently cupped my breasts in her hands and squeezed gently._

_And then I think I passed out._

"How embarrassing," I muttered to myself, covering my eyes with my hand as I shook my head in dismay. With the amount of alcohol I had drunk during the day, I wasn't completely surprised but my ego was still a little bruised. Falling asleep in bed with a beautiful woman was sure to ruin my reputation. I prayed silently that Gabrielle wouldn't remember anything from last night.

"What's wrong with you, _sleepy head?_"

I cringed and felt Gabrielle's body shake with silent laughter before she pushed herself up on her elbows to look down at me with a sleepy grin.

"Hi," I managed to mumble, not daring to look the Amazon in the eye. Not only because of what happened the night before, but also because I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about everything to begin with. To be honest, I didn't know whether falling asleep had been a blessing or a curse.

"Good morning," Gabrielle purred in reply before stretching her body in a cat like manner and pressing against me in all the right places.

I stifled a groan and resisted the urge to pull her even closer, deciding a quick getaway was my best choice at the moment. Despite the fact that I knew indulging myself in the Amazon queen's body would be a great hangover cure, I figured that some herbs and water would do the trick just fine. I slowly eased myself out from underneath Gabrielle, almost audibly growling when my thigh accidently slid between her legs and was drenched in wetness.

I grabbed a robe, watching out of the corner of my eye as Gabrielle rolled onto her back, watching me as I made my way to my desk to get some herbs. I quickly crushed the herbs that I needed before pouring them into a goblet of water and draining it in a few quick swallows before turning to look out the window. It was only a few hours after dawn and I could hear faint sounds from the city, not as loud as yesterday but still loud enough to tell me that the festival was well underway.

"Do you want me to just go with Ephiny to the festival today?" Gabrielle's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I frowned as I considered her words, turning to look at Gabrielle who was lying casually in my bed. I felt my mouth go dry as she stretched again, the thin sheet slipping down her body to reveal her perfect breasts and toned abdomen.

"What?" I managed to rasp, shaking my head to rid it of the carnal images flashing before my mind's eye.

"Did you want me to go to the festival with Ephiny today?" Gabrielle repeated. "You know, to give you some space considering that it's the most romantic day of the festival."

"Why would I want you to do that?" I asked, confused as ever.

Gabrielle chuckled quietly, slipping from the bed and leaning down to pick up her clothes which were scattered all over the floor. I couldn't resist taking a peek at her shapely backside as she bent over to pick up one of her boots, my skin flushing with desire as I remembered how the firm flesh felt in my hands. I watched in silence as she pulled on her clothes and walked to the door, throwing a look at me over her shoulder as she pulled it open.

"I'll meet you in the main hall in half a candlemark."

And then she was gone.

A little under a candle mark later, we were walking through the streets of Corinth, surrounded by a small group of Amazons and a few members of the royal guard. The atmosphere was a little different today but no less enjoyable as I repressed the urge to smile at the large amount of couples that we wandering the city. I couldn't afford to ruin my reputation further. There were poets on every corner, men selling tickets to see plays in the many theatres in Corinth and I could hear music from the city square. I wondered if I would spend hours there today as I did yesterday, dancing with Gabrielle in the middle of a crowd of swaying bodies.

"Oh, tickets for Sappho!" Gabrielle exclaimed excitedly as we passed by one man attempting to sell seats to see the tenth muse. "Xena, would you-"

"First row, just after sunset," I replied absently, listening to Eponin as she argued with Solari about defensive strategies. I smiled slightly as I felt Gabrielle squeeze my forearm, turning my head so that I could see her beautiful smile which she was directing at me wholeheartedly.

"Well, I did tell you that I would introduce you to her, didn't I?" I grinned as Gabrielle started to bounce excitedly, much like a child. It warmed my heart to see such enthusiasm from her, something I'd never seen before.

It wasn't long before I was being dragged over to the food vendors and I wasn't surprised considering that Gabrielle hadn't eaten breakfast. I watched as she selected several lamb sandwiches before sitting down to listen to a poet that was standing a few feet away. I spent this time studying her, noticing how beautiful she looked in the red leathers that clung to her body. I thought about the night before and wondered if things would be different right now if I hadn't fallen asleep. How would I have felt if we slept together?

Better yet, how did I feel right now?

"Conqueror, are you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed Gabrielle gazing at me with green eyes full of concern and a little bit of amusement.

"You are beautiful," was my choked reply and my eyes widened as the words played over and over in my mind.

"Thank you," Gabrielle uncharacteristically blushed, her cheek turning a light pink as she focused on the food in her hands. I couldn't help but smile a little bit before turning away and focusing my attention on the Amazon's that still surrounded us. I listened to Ephiny discuss politics with another amazon and I felt my smile grow larger as Gabrielle covered my hand with her own.

It was in that very moment that I realized exactly how I felt.

It was a candle mark until sunset and I was sitting on the edge of my bed, lacing up my sandals as I readied myself for the rest of the night. The day had been pleasant, though I had made sure I watched how much I drunk. I didn't want to be completely sloshed for Sappho's performance, no matter how much I thought that it might make the evening a little less boring. While I respected Sappho and knew enough about storytelling and poetry to know that she was good at what she did, it didn't make it any less boring. Too much love, not enough blood and gore.

I stood up and looked at the full body length shield that hung on my wall, serving as a reflective surface. I was wearing a deep burgundy dress that clung to my body in all the right places, with twin slits up the sides, baring a fair amount of skin. My hair was tied up on the top of my head, held in place with an ivory comb from Lao Ma, leaving on a few raven coloured strands to frame my face.

Damn, I looked good.

I grinned ferally at my reflection, hoping that everything went well tonight so that my plan could be executed. If I had it my way, tonight I would let go of the past and the Amazon Queen would be in my bed. And this time, I wouldn't fall asleep.

My grin widened as I heard a knock on the door to my outer chamber. Thinking that it was Gabrielle, I strode from my bedroom with one final look at my reflection and opened the door. My smile faltered as I looked into Palaemon's serious face.

"Xena, we have to talk."


	20. Chapter 20

_Authors Note: We're getting closer and closer towards the end! I've spent the last few weeks seriously thinking about how I was going to end this story and in the past few days, I decided for good. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, which is in __**Gabrielle's POV. **__If you want to email me about this story, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail. com_

_Thank you._

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Twenty**

I don't think that the past two days could have possibly gone any better for me. Once upon a time, I used to be the epitome of romance, kindness and love but these days I am better known for being a cold, heartless bitch that will do anything to get what I want. But in the last half a moon, I can feel that young girl creeping back into my heart and filling my head with romance, especially over the past two days. I have never been to a proper festival before and it's surpassed my wildest dreams. Sure, my village used to have small harvest festivals and the Amazon's had parties and even dances but it was nothing compared to this.

The best part is being able to spend so much time with Xena, who has been unbelievably agreeable over the past few days. Every day she seems to be opening up more and more until I can almost see the woman that I met in Egypt; the beautiful woman that had so much love inside of her. Not the Conqueror, but Xena, the woman that I fell so completely and utterly in love with in return. Things are moving slowly between the two of us and I'm okay with that, even though I long more than anything to touch her and love every inch of her body. It's like we're slowly getting to know each other all over again and it feels as if we're falling in love all over again too. We've danced, held hands, kissed and we even almost made love, but it was cut short. It had been nice enough to just lay my head on her chest and listen to her heart beat until I fell asleep.

I let my body sink lower into the large tub as I reminisced, in a room just off my main quarters. I let my mind wander as the warm water soothed my muscles, suddenly smiling as I think about how I spent my day today. I've never had so much fun as I had at the festival this morning.

And I've never been so in love.

_"You are beautiful," the Conqueror whispered, her pale blue eyes twinkling as she gazed at me. I felt my cheek infuse with heat as I stared deeply into her eyes before looking down at my hands and whispering a 'thank you'._

_I watched quietly as she turned her head to listen to a conversation between my regent and another amazon warrior named Lexi. Slowly, so I didn't startle her like a newborn colt, I stretched my hand out and gently covered hers with my own. A tiny smile tilted her lips as she wrapped her fingers around mine, giving my hand a soft squeeze._

_"My Queen?" I turned my gaze towards Solari and another small group of Amazons that were glancing between the Conqueror and I. "We're going to go dance and I was wondering if you'd like to come with us?"_

_I felt my hand being squeezed in consent before I even opened my mouth and I nodded eagerly. I was pulled to my feet by the Conqueror, smiling at how my feet were almost lifted off the ground with such an unconscious gesture from the warrior. I don't possibly know how but sometimes I forget that this woman is the ruler of all of Greece and probably the strongest person that I will ever meet. I don't know if it's because of the circumstances in which we met or because I've seen her vulnerable, but I always forget that she could break my neck if she chose to. _

_Well, at least after I'd gotten a few kicks in anyway, I thought to myself with a smirk._

_I'm modest enough to know that I'm more than a competent warrior. I was trained by elite Amazon warriors to fight with a staff and sword in dire situations. Even before I was captured and sold into slavery, I was a force to be reckoned with. But after being thrown into the gladiator pit... I changed._

_I have no fond memories of the pit and I have never talked about it, not to Xena or to my Regent. The only good thing it ever did for me was make me hard. It built up a steel layer around my heart and helped me through the years I spent in slavery and for that, I'm thankful. But I will never forget looking into the eyes of other slaves, men and women that I knew and had even started to care for... People that I sl-_

_"Gabrielleee."_

_I was jerked out of my thoughts as Xena whispered softly into my ear, her warm breath sending shivers down my spine. So lost in my memories, I hadn't even noticed as my body went on automatic and that I was dancing with her in a sea of people. I looked up sheepishly at the woman before me, her eyes pulling me in as they always did. I could feel my heart beat a little faster as she licked her lips before smiling gently. _

_I may be a cold hearted bitch, but I'm just a puddle of goo when it comes to this woman._

_"I called your name like six times, are you okay? Was that sandwich laced?" I smiled at her attempt to joke. I knew that she was trying to cheer me up, bringing me out of my momentary depression and I was thankful for it. She always surprised me like that. _

_And that's when it hit me._

_"I don't feel so alone when I'm with you," I blurted out, unsure of whom I surprised more with my words, the Conqueror or myself. Despite my shock, I realized how true it was. I felt comfortable with the Conqueror because in a messed up way, we were very alike. We had both done horrible things, but we wanted to be better people and she understood me._

_And the thing that had surprised me the most was that the Conqueror had a conscience; I could see it in her eyes. She felt guilty about the things she had done to get to where she was, just like I did. It made me think of something that Alexandria had said to me on the ship, after she had captured me. _

_**"Why are you doing this?" I growled, straining against the ropes that bound me for the thousandth time. **_

_**"Stop doing that," Alexandria scolded, pushing her dark red hair from her eyes before tipping my chin back slightly. "I've got some water, drink it."**_

_**I fought the urge to spit it at her and continued to glare at her murderously as she poured the heavenly liquid down my throat. When I was sated, she pulled away and picked up an apple which she cut into bite size pieces with a small knife. I repeated my question.**_

_**"Doing what?" She asked.**_

_**"This," I gestured with my chin at myself and her. "Feeding me. Being nice to me. I betrayed all of you."**_

_**Alexandria tilted her head as she considered my words, twirling her knife in a way that made my heart beat faster with fear. I thought that maybe I had pushed her too far when she suddenly smiled beautifully, her perfect teeth almost blinding me in their brilliance. **_

_**"Because I'm a good person," she said cheerfully before turning serious. "And because I know that there are always two sides to every story. No matter what Xena says and no matter what you say, gladiator."**_

_**And then she pushed a piece of apple into my wide open mouth.**_

_"You get me," I whispered, my voice so soft that it was barely audible. "There are two sides to every story, aren't there."_

_The Conqueror raised her eyebrow at me in question before cracking a smile. I was sure that I wasn't making any sense at all, but the look in her eyes told me that she understood. She slid her arms around my waist and pulled me closer before whispering. "I don't feel so alone with you either, Gabrielle."_

While thinking about the past day, I had been getting ready for the evening that Xena had planned for us. I ran my fingers through my hair as I stared at my reflection thoughtfully. I was wearing a dark green silk dress with a red dragon stitched into the fabric, which highlighted my eyes. My hair was slicked back and intertwined with feathers and beads as usual and I was wearing a black pair of lacy sandals. _'You are beautiful.' _The Conqueror's words echoed in my head, causing me to smile. And tonight, I truly did feel beautiful.

The sun was just starting to descend when I heard the knock on my door. I straightened my dress for the last time, smiling my brightest as I opened the door to reveal the Conqueror. She looked stunning in a tight, deep burgundy dress that clung to her curves and made my jaw drop. I couldn't tear my eyes away, even when the dark haired woman started to chuckle at my expression.

"W-wow," I stuttered, before taking a deep breath and looking up into the warrior's crystal blue eyes. "Hi."

"Hello," she practically purred in return, her deep voice sending shivers down my spine. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," I smiled bashfully, feeling my knees go weak at her compliment. "So do you."

She smiled and offered me her arm and it was then that I realized that the smile wasn't quite meeting her eyes.

"Are you okay, Xena?" I seldom used her given name, but I forgot protocol in my moment of concern. The Conqueror's usually bright eyes were dull and lifeless and her smile was forced and it looked like it almost pained her.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look like you just got punched in the gut," I replied, taking the sting out of my words with a smile. Xena smiled back somewhat wearily before giving a small sigh.

"I'll tell you after the show," she squeezed my hand that was resting on her forearm. "I don't want anything to put a cloud over meeting Sappho for you."

It was amazing how often this woman astounded me. She once told me in Egypt that I was the only person who could manage to sneak up on her. It was my unconscious stealth that constantly shocked her and her emotions that always surprised me. I don't think I ever thought that the Conqueror would have feelings, let alone emotions such as compassion and consideration. It was a most pleasant surprise.

We walked through the corridors of the palace and I took no notice of the beautiful tapestries or sculptures; all my attention was focused on the woman walking besides me. I listened quietly as she uncharacteristically chatted about nothing in particular. I knew she must have had something else on her mind that she didn't want to think of, so I did my best to take her mind off of it, hoping that she would tell me when she was ready, wanting her to trust me, despite everything.

We walked out of the palace and the first thing I noticed was the beautiful carriage awaiting us. The second thing I noticed was the amount of campfires I could see burning just outside the city of Corinth. There must have been hundreds, if not thousands of campfires.

Ten men to every campfire.

"Xena," I said softly as she took my hand and helped me into the carriage before stepping in behind me. "What's going on?"

"Well, we're going to Sappho's show, of course," she replied with a small grin as she settled into the seat across from me.

"No, I mean, what's going on out there?" I said, jerking my chin towards the window.

She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the carriage came to a stop. She scowled as she the door was thrown open and the captain named Palaemon stuck his head inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" I watched the transformation with fascination as Xena became the Conqueror once more. "I told you, Palaemon-"

"My Lord," The blonde haired man said apologetically. "I'm sorry, but things have... progressed."

I watched silently as Xena's face hardened, her blue eyes turning freezing into shards of ice. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Palaemon glancing between us, throwing me faintly suspicious looks as he debated continuing in my presence. For a few moments, I wondered if Xena would allow him to or not and I was pleasantly surprised.

"Report, Captain."

"Ships, my Lord. Warships, in facts."

Warships? What was this man talking about? I frowned as I turned to look back at Xena, whose face had paled considerably. Suddenly, it hit me with enough force to pull the air from my chest.

"Xena," I said breathlessly. "Is he talking about the Romans?"

"How many?" Xena ignored my question.

"Two hundred, at least, My Lord."

"With at least one hundred men on every ship," Xena whispered to herself. "Fuck!"

I sat back in my seat and took all of this information in as the three of us sat there in silence. The Conqueror was whispering under her breath and whether she was making plans or cursing the Gods, I couldn't tell. I wanted to ease the distress in her eyes but my own fear was holding me to my seat. It only got worse when Xena looked up at me with those beautiful eyes, full of as much fear as I'm sure mine were.

"I'm sorry, Gabrielle. I don't think I'll be accompanying you to Sappho tonight."


	21. Chapter 21

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Twenty One**

I sat in my study, waiting impatiently for my captains to arrive. I felt as if I was on the very edge of the thin line drawn in my mind and if I slipped even slightly, the beast would take over. My Conqueror's mask sat firmly in place, cold and emotionless, my eyes like shards of ice. There was no room for Xena right now; there was only space for the Conqueror. I couldn't let emotions get in the way anymore. My feelings had cost me too much already, which is why I had already apologized profusely to Gabrielle, when I had been in complete control of myself, about being unable to accompany her tonight. She had understood and had insisted coming with me to the meeting with my captains, despite my protests. She sat on my right side, her face neutral as she toyed absentmindedly with a small dagger.

Underneath the table, her warm thigh was pressed against mine, giving me silent comfort which I appreciated beyond anything.

I remember thinking earlier tonight that all I had wanted to do was take her to my bed. I didn't care about the stupid Sappho concert, all I wanted was to lay with her, skin pressed against skin, talking like we used to. I wanted to hear about her childhood and her parents and how she learnt to read in such a small village. Most of all, I wanted to make love with her and feel the familiarity of her body underneath mine and the feeling of ultimate pleasure as she shuddered in my arms.

But those thoughts had been ruined with Palaemon's visit to my quarters and then completely destroyed when he interrupted our journey to the theatre. I remembered our conversation that had darkened my mood so badly that not even Gabrielle's beauty in her dark green dress had been able to lighten it.

_"Xena, we have to talk."_

_My smile disappeared immediately at the seriousness of Palaemon's expression. I sighed and stepped away from the door, motioning for the ragged looking captain to enter my room. I watched silently as he leant back against my desk, crossing his arms over his muscular chest while I sat on the back of my couch._

_"Report, Palaemon," I said wearily, already feeling my excitement for the night dissipate. _

_"Several runners have entered the palace grounds over the past candle mark, my Liege," Palaemon started grimly. "One was from Thessaly, another from Ambracia and another from Sparta."_

_I sat up straighter, a frown marring my features as I stared at the captain of my second army. "Why? What's going on?"_

_"Romans."_

_I growled audibly, cutting it off when I saw Palaemon flinch in fear. I had no idea was my face looked like but from the terror that flickered in Palaemon's grey eyes for the briefest moment, I'm sure he saw the beast that was so close to the surface._

_"How many?" I finally asked after several cleansing breaths._

_"Thousands, Conqueror. Each runner reported that each of the armies was attempting to attack them, but the Roman soldiers are more intent on getting to Corinth than fighting."_

_"They're trying to cut us off," I mused quietly, running my fingers through my hair and disordering the thick locks. "They're coming in from all sides with small groups, which means there will be an even larger army attacking from the front, leaving us with nowhere to go. Brutus is so predictable."_

_"Have more men guarding the docks," I finally decided. "Take Darnelle's men that just came in. Brutus will bring more men by ship, along with himself and I want to be ready. Hopefully there won't be many men after our last battle with Rome, but I don't want to take this lightly. Take our catapults to the beach with the Greek fire and I want you to speak with the circus members from Chin. They have black powder and I want it. I don't care what we have to pay them."_

_"Yes, Lord Conqueror," Palaemon nodded respectfully. _

_"Oh and make sure you put some of the second army's soldiers by the docks too, just in case."_

_Palaemon's brow furrowed at this but he nodded again before turning on his heel to walk away, leaving me with a feeling of dread in my stomach. _

Finally, the captains started entering one by one, seating themselves around the table with various facial expressions, pulling me from my thoughts. I studied each of them in turn before taking a deep breath and beginning to explain the situation. The news was taken grimly, as I expected.

"Well, we don't have the advantage of surprise anymore, do we?" Glyphera muttered with a frown, tapping her short fingernails on the wooden table top.

"Over twenty thousand men," Meleager said, shaking his head mournfully. "We don't even have ten thousand in the city and with all the other armies battling Rome's troops all over Greece..."

"We still have advantage," I spoke firmly. "Our catapults will take out many of Brutus's ships. The people of Chin have given us all of their black powder and while it isn't much, it will help turn the tide of battle in our favor."

"The Conqueror's right," Gabrielle added, earning a small smile from me. "Rome is still a few days away and even as we speak, men from several of your armies are making their way to Corinth. My Amazons will fight alongside you all. We have more than a chance of winning this."

"The Amazon is right," Palaemon said somewhat reluctantly. "By the time our troops outside of Corinth are done with the Romans making their way here by land, we'll be lucky if there's anyone left for us to fight after we use our catapults against Brutus's ships."

"And one Greek is worth more than ten Roman pigs," Draco said with a confident grin, repeating one of my favourite sayings.

"Most definitely," I grinned in return, feeling much better about the whole situation. I could still feel a small bit of dread in the bottom of my belly but I chose to ignore it. I didn't want to spend my last few days of peace worrying. There was a big chance that I could be dead by the end of the week and by the Gods, I was going to enjoy it.

After talking strategy with my captains until late into the night, I finally made my way back to my quarters with Gabrielle in tow. Despite my worry, I was actually looking to the battle that would take place within the next few days. There would be many casualties on both sides but nothing got my blood pumping like a good fight.

Except for a beautiful woman.

I turned from my desk where I had just poured a goblet of port, watching as Gabrielle stretched out on the couch in front of the fire place. In the first few weeks of Spring, the night time air still had a distinct chill to it, so there was a large fire roaring, stoked by my servants throughout the night. The fire brought out the barest red highlights in her usually golden hair and darkened her eyes to a deep forest green. She looked positively stunning with the light reflecting off her tanned skin, causing it to almost glow.

"Gods, you are beautiful," I said, hardly realizing that I had spoken out loud until Gabrielle turned her head to smile radiantly at me. Her loving grin made my knees feel weak and my heart skip a beat in my chest and I smiled giddily in return.

"Come here," she said, holding her hand out to me as I crossed the room to stand behind the couch. I clasped her hand with mine, feeling the strength in the long fingers as they curled around my own. Without thinking, I leant down and kissed the top of her head, nuzzling her hair with my nose and inhaling her intoxicating scent. She wrapped her fingers in my raven locks, pulling me even closer until my cheek was resting against hers and I could feel the inviting heat of her body, beckoning me closer.

"Xena," I loved the way she said my name, as if her lips alone were made to speak it for eternity. She turned her head and pressed her lips against the corner of my mouth, sending a spark through my entire body. With only the smallest tilt of my head, I turned to cover her lips with my own instead.

The kiss was slow and lingering; causing my lips to tingle as my knees trembled, threatening to give out. Only when my chest burned from lack of breath did I pull away, opening my eyes to see Gabrielle with the most peaceful expression on her face that I've ever seen. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed and her lips were slightly parted and turned upwards at the edges in a tiny, happy smile.

"I'm sorry about tonight," I finally said when I caught my breath, causing Gabrielle to open her eyes slowly.

"What are you talking about? Tonight was amazing," Gabrielle said in confusion, squeezing my hand that she still held in her own.

"About the Sappho concert, of course; I know you wanted to see her."

"Yes, I did," Gabrielle answered honestly, running her fingers through my hair, her short nails scratching my scalp. "But I'd much rather be here with you."

I felt a warm tingling feeling in my chest at these words as my face lit up with a smile. I suddenly remembered the errand I'd sent one of my soldiers on when we had returned to the palace in our carriage. Glancing around the room, I saw a small scroll placed on my desk and quickly made my way over to it. Slowly walking back to the table with the parchment in my hand, I hesitantly held it out to the blonde who looked back at me with questioning green eyes.

"I um," I stuttered uncharacteristically. A faint blush rose to my cheeks as I shook the scroll in my hand until Gabrielle reached to take it from me. "I wrote a letter to Sappho once I got back to the castle tonight and asked her to, ah, jot something down for me. For you."

Gabrielle's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at me before looking down at the parchment in her hands, stroking it with her fingers almost reverently. She glanced between me and the scroll for several minutes before breaking the seal and opening it. She spoke out loud as she read and I grinned as the words described exactly what I had told Sappho about my feelings for the young blonde, though it was more poetic than I anything I could have thought up.

"_There's a moment_

_When I look at you_

_And no speech is left in me_

_My tongue breaks_

_Then fire races under my skin and I tremble_

_And grow pale_

_For am I dying of such love_

_Or so it seems to me"_

Tears glistened in her beautiful ocean eyes as she gripped the scroll tighter before looking up at me with so much love and wonder than I thought my heart would explode. I smiled lopsidedly and gave her a little shrug, unsure of what to say. I decided not to say anything, unless I ruined this precious and healing moment between us. I don't think either of us would ever truly forget the painful history between us, but I'd just taken one more step to putting it very much in the past. And damn, it felt good.


	22. Chapter 22

_Authors Note: The continuation of this story has been long coming. I want to apologize to my readers in the lack of updates over the past months. My life has gotten very busy recently and I've hardly touched my computer at all, let alone found a quiet minute to write. Anyway, this chapter will give you a little bit of what you've all been waiting for and know now, that the excitement will be large in the next few chapters. _

_Sorry this one is so short, I promise to make it up to you. Enjoy._

**To Mend A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"You should go and enjoy it while you can. The Gods only know how the Empire will fair after tomorrow."

"I'm not going without you; I've already told you that. So just shut up and let me help you with all of this paperwork."

I was sitting in my study, leaning back in my chair with my booted feet resting on the sturdy wooden table. Gabrielle sat across from me, refusing to enjoy the last day of the festival. I had too much work to do with the Romans getting closer with every moment that passed and there were a lot of things I had to take care of, just in case the battle didn't go in my favor. Documents I had to sign, new laws that I wanted to install and even an heir for my throne.

"Gabrielle," I sighed in exasperation, running my fingers through my already disheveled hair. "You're just going to distract me up here. Go and have some fun."

"No," she replied stubbornly, green eyes flashing. "My Amazons are all busy getting ready for the Romans and I won't participate in the festival if they can't. And I don't want to be there without you."

"Fine," I finally conceded. "But I don't have anything for you to do, unless you learn to copy my signature."

"Already have."

I raised an eyebrow at the blonde, my lip quirking as she stared back at me innocently. It was as convincing as Ares when he told me he didn't care about me anymore. Though, he always ends up in my bed chamber every few moons, only for me to reject him again. "Right."

I handed over one of the many stacks of parchment that littered my desk and we worked in comfortable silence for a while. Candlemarks passed and the sun was starting its descent from the sky by the time I signed my name on the last piece of parchment. I dropped the quill, stretching my fingers with a grimace as the bones cracked and muscles cramped from long use. I looked up to find Gabrielle with a similar expression on her face, a small smile edging onto her lips as her eyes lifted and caught mine, stopping my breath in my chest.

I regained my quickly crumbling composure and smiled back before pushing away from the table and leaning back in my seat. I could hear the sounds of the festival through the open window and I briefly considered taking Gabrielle and enjoying the festivities.

The thoughts vanished from my mind when Gabrielle stood from her chair and moved around the desk towards me. She seated herself on the edge of the table, regarding me quietly in silence for a few moments before raising her hands and brushing my cheek with her fingertips.

There were no words as she bent her head and her lips met mine with gentle passion. I felt my arms lift of their own accord and my fingers grasp her hips as her hands carefully cradled my face. Heat flooded through me, warm tendrils curling in my belly as her tongue slipped between my lips and caressed my own, and all of a sudden, the newly signed documents were swept onto the floor and Gabrielle's back was pressed against wood as I held my body overs hers.

"Wow," the blonde's eyes twinkled as she looked up at me.

"Sorry," I grinned sheepishly, the quick movement having been made without a thought. I held my body suspended over hers until I felt her hands gently pulling me down on top of her. Our bodies fit together perfectly, exactly as I had remembered and I smiled against the skin of the Amazon's neck as I felt her sigh in contentment.

Her hands moved up my back, sending pleasant shivers down my spine as she started to slowly unbutton the blood red silk shirt I was wearing. I nipped her neck before pressing my lips against hers, my blood starting to pump faster as moons of repressed passion started to spill out from the tightly locked box in my abdomen. I felt Gabrielle's body respond underneath me, her hands more urgent as she pushed the fabric off my shoulders and ran knowing fingers over my skin.

"Gods, I've missed you," Gabrielle breathed as I trailed kisses along her jawline. I groaned in agreement, feeling her fingers dig into my shoulders as I nipped her ear. "Missed you. Missed this."

I recaptured her lips, my heart pounding as her fingers tugged at the lacing of my trousers, which she pushed over my hips. I kicked them off, my own hands wandering over her revealing Amazon outfit. I traced the muscles of her abdomen, my fingertips caressing ever dip and curve of her body as she reached behind her back to undo her top. The laces came free easily and I took the view of her breasts in greedily before leaning down and planting kisses over the soft flesh.

The blonde moaned her approval, her strong fingers wrapping themselves in my hair as I took a rose colored nipple into my mouth and sucked it between my teeth. I felt her hips jerk against her stomach as I bit down gently, her hands pressing me harder against her. My right hand kneaded her other breast as I sucked harder on the pebbled flesh, until Gabrielle was grinding against me insistently.

"Gods," the Amazon's breathless whimpers almost threw me over the edge as I glanced up at her and almost felt my heart stop beating in my chest. Exactly as I remembered her looking during every one of our lovemaking sessions. Her hair was slightly damp with sweat, falling into her smoky green eyes. A light flush darkened her already tanned features as a light sheen of sweat covered the bridge of her nose, with the last rays of sunlight pouring through the window, making her skin glow radiantly.

She's a goddess, I thought to myself, catching her gaze and noticing something I hadn't ever seen before; love, burning brightly in her forest green eyes, as she looked back at me. Or maybe I just hadn't looked hard enough, I thought with a smile before leaning up and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Love you," I mumbled against her lips, feeling her body freeze in shock for a moment before relaxing against me once again.

"I love you too," she smiled before kissing me again, her hands resuming their wandering over my body. I sank into the feeling of warmth that spread through me at her words as her hand slid between our bodies and touched my most intimate place.

"Gods," I gasped as she lightly ran her fingers over my clit, sending a spark of lightening through my entire body. Gabrielle pressed kisses along my jaw and down my neck as she ran her fingers through the wetness between my now trembling thighs, coating her fingertips with it before dragging them back up to my clit. She gently teased the throbbing nub and I moaned in frustration as she moved her fingers away once more, only to gasp as she lightly touched my opening.

"Do you want me, love?" She whispered into my ear, the endearment rolling easily off her tongue as she tugged on the sensitive skin with her teeth, causing my entire body to shudder.

I opened my mouth to answer her, my hips grinding against her hand, begging her to go inside. I felt the tip of her finger enter me.

And my entire body froze.

"Xena?" Gabrielle whispered, confusion tingeing her tone as all my muscles went rigid. "What's wrong?"

"Shh," I whispered back, straining my ears to listen for the sound that had set all my instincts off. There was silence for several moments, until I heard what I'd been waiting for.

A scream, far off.

Then another and another.

I pulled back and looked down into Gabrielle's wide green eyes before lifting my head and looking out the window that showed quite a view of the festival. And even from the distance, I could see people starting to run in fear as they were chased down by men.

The only problem was, they weren't Roman. They were mine.


End file.
